La leyenda de Andrómeda
by Gilraen-Shaulah
Summary: Es el momento de las respuestas, de tomar una desición, de seguir cada quien su camino. Mucho se ha arriesgado en esta pelea, muchos han sido heridos, y solo ellos podrán traer la paz entre el Mar y la Tierra. Muchas gracias por acompañarme hasta el final
1. Introducción

**LA LEYENDA DE ANDRÓMEDA **

**Introducción**

_Cuenta la leyenda que una antigua soberana de Filistia, la reina Casiopea, hizo enfadar a las divinidades del mar cuando declaró que su única hija era la más hermosa de todas las mortales, incluso, más hermosa que las nereidas, las protegidas de Poseidón, el dios al que rendían tributo._

_Ofendidas en su orgullo, y aún más porque esta era una verdad que no se podía negar, le pidieron a su protector, esposo además de una de ellas, que castigara a la orgullosa reina que se vanagloriaba de una belleza que le fue concedida a ella y a su hija por fortuna del cielo. Así lo hizo Poseidón, y envió a un monstruo marino, que más tarde fue llamado Cetus, a asolar las costas del reino, devorando a los barcos que acercaban a las costas, y cerrando al reino a cualquier contacto con el resto del mundo. Aunado a esto, las lluvias que empezaron a caer se volvieron más intensas con el paso del tiempo, y amenazaban con tragarse a la isla de continuar en ese estado._

_Desesperados, los soberanos acudieron al oráculo de Ammon, quien les dijo que la única forma de salvar al reino y a todos los habitantes era ofreciendo a su hija en sacrificio al mar, encadenándola a las rocas y dejando que la devorara el monstruo. Los reyes se negaron ante tal petición, pero la princesa se ofreció en forma voluntaria a ser atada, y así lo hicieron sus padres con el corazón destrozado ante la inevitable muerte de Andrómeda._

_Sin embargo, el destino quiso que en los minutos próximos al sacrificio, el joven Perseo, protegido de la diosa de la sabiduría, Atenea, e hijo del dios supremo de los Olimpianos, el poderoso Zeus, se cruzara en el camino de la infortunada princesa, y usando la recién cortada cabeza de la gorgona Medusa, enemiga jurada de Atenea, Perseo convirtió en piedra al monstruo marino, y salvó a la princesa de la terrible muerte que le esperaba. Al verse, ambos jóvenes se enamoraron de inmediato. Con el tiempo, Cefeo y Casiopea concedieron al joven la mano de su hija en matrimonio. La pareja contrajo nupcias, Perseo cumplió con el destino que le fuera impuesto en su nacimiento al matar por accidente a su abuelo, y de su descendencia, Atenea tuvo a uno de sus mayores héroes, Hércules._

_A la muerte de Andrómeda y Perseo, Atenea, conmovida por su historia, puso sus imágenes en el cielo. Y cuando la primera guerra sagrada se desató entre los dioses olímpicos, Andrómeda fue la primera en otorgar el brillo de sus estrellas y la fuerza de su constelación a las recién forjadas armaduras de Atenea, en agradecimiento de su indirecta intervención para salvarla, con lo que en lo sucesivo, el caballero de Andrómeda fue uno de los principales guardianes de la diosa._

_Sin embargo las nereidas, vengativas y rencorosas, jamás olvidaron esta afrenta, y juraron venganza no sólo contra Andrómeda o sus descendientes, sino contra Atenea por los favores otorgados a la doncella..._

_Y como es sabido, una guerra sagrada llega tarde o temprano, sólo hay que esperar el momento adecuado para atacar_.


	2. Vestigios de la batalla en el infierno

Las importantes aclaraciones del caso:

Saint Seiya, título, nombres y caracteres le pertenecen a Masami Kurumada. Yo solamente los uso con fines creativos sin buscar nunca un provecho personal de ello.

**Capítulo1  
VESTIGIOS DE LA BATALLA EN EL INFIERNO**

Por Gilraen Shauláh

**Santuario de Atenea, Grecia.**

No hay que ser demasiado listo para entender que las heridas de una guerra nunca sanan con facilidad, en especial porque más que las heridas físicas, las del alma son las únicas que no tienen cura efectiva ni receta que pueda ser usada por igual, cada uno de los involucrados reacciona diferente a los cuidados y atenciones que les proporcionan los seres que están más cercanos a ellos y que creen entender lo que pasa por su mente y por su alma.

¡Que mentira tan grande!

Ni siquiera uno mismo, y en muchas ocasiones, es capaz de entender lo compleja que es su alma, y constantemente nos encontramos debatiendo con nosotros mismos entre lo que se considera correcto y lo que se debe hacer, es imposible entonces, que quienes no están en nuestra cabeza, nuestros pensamientos y nuestro corazón, entiendan todo lo que ocurre en nuestro interior... "_Las heridas del alma sólo pueden cerrar si nosotros estamos dispuestos a que así sea, de otra forma, de nada servirá lo que hagamos o digamos, continuaremos sintiéndonos miserables y desdichados, atrayendo sobre nosotros toda la lastima posible y culpando a otros por sentirnos como lo hacemos, y lastimando a quienes nos aman."_

Las palabras de Atenea resonaron en la mente de la joven amazona mientras caminaba hacia los sanatorios en que atendían a los cinco sobrevivientes de la guerra contra Hades. A tan solo tres días de su regreso, la diosa se había levantado de su cama en una condición verdaderamente admirable, sin un rasguño, sin la menor muestra de cansancio, pero si sumamente preocupada por su escolta principal, quienes, o se debatían entre la vida y la muerte, o se habían encerrado en un mutismo que empezaba a preocupar a los que les rodeaban. Shiryu e Ikki estaban pasando por el segundo síntoma, uno había presenciado la muerte de su maestro, el otro aún seguía sin poder asimilar que su hermano hubiera sido el elegido para ser el cuerpo mortal del dios de la muerte, y que por ello hubiera estado a punto de morir.

June de Camaleón se detuvo en la entrada del recinto. Afuera estaba Shaina, en una actitud que se hubiera interpretado como que cuidaba la puerta, de no ser porque en realidad varios la habían visto intentando entrar a ver a los heridos, pero sin atreverse a hacerlo.

- Nadie te juzgara si entras a verlo por unos minutos, Shaina –dijo June apenas para que la escuchara.- No me atrevo –increíble, la amazona de la cobra ¿dudaba?  
- ¿Por qué?  
- Tengo miedo de encontrarme con lo que sé que es irremediable, todos dicen que no sobrevivirá, que si no ha muerto es porque el cosmos de la diosa lo mantiene entre nosotros, y además, no tengo derecho a verlos.  
- El que hayan luchado en el pasado no significa que no seas bienvenida, tú los ayudaste cuando lo de Poseidón.  
- Pero deje pasar a Hyoga y Shun al santuario a sabiendas de que Atenea lo había prohibido, si no fuera por mi culpa Hades jamás habría... –si, Shaina sabía cuando había cometido una indiscreción- June, lo siento, no quería...  
- No es tu culpa –la amazona se recargó en la pared cruzándose de brazos.- Pasó lo que tenía que pasar, imagino que hubiera sido peor si Hades hubiera venido a la superficie por él, en vez de destruir el infierno se habría destruido la Tierra...

Cuando entraron los espectros al santuario, la alerta generalizada se extendió por todo el mundo a los campos de entrenamiento y a cualquier sitio en que hubiera integrantes de la orden de Atenea, sin embargo, muchos fueron muertos por los espectros de Hades, que se preocuparon por acabar con todos los que pudieran servir como refuerzo o para reconstruir la ya diezmada orden ateniense. June y los otros cinco santos de bronce se salvaron del peligro, en todos los demás campos no corrieron con la misma suerte. Al ver lo que fue el comienzo del gran eclipse, todos empezaron a viajar hacía el santuario para ayudar de la forma que fuera, lo único que podían hacer ahora era cuidar de los heridos.

- ¿Has visto a Marín? –preguntó Shaina para cambiar la conversación.- Está en la casa de Leo –contestó preocupada-, no se ha movido de ahí en horas... imagino cómo se siente, no hay cuerpo, ni siquiera armadura sobre la cual pueda llorar.  
- Entiendo, mejor regreso más tarde –la amazona de Ophiuco se fue sin esperar respuesta. June se quito un momento la máscara para limpiar las lagrimas que había derramado en esa breve conversación, colocándola de nuevo en su sitio antes de entrar.

El cuarto estaba como siempre en silencio, lo único que se escuchaba con claridad era el pitido de los aparatos a los que estaba conectado en santo de Pegaso, en los que se monitoreaban sus signos vitales, ese no era el único aparato, también estaba un respirador artificial, y otro que le administraba un suero, todo eso para mantenerlo con vida, no importaba el estado. Sus demás compañeros habían sido sometidos casi a los mismos aparatos, por mas santos de atenea que fueran seguían siendo humanos, y sin Mu o Aioria... Como siempre, Sun-rei estaba sentada junto a Shiryu, él e Ikki, los únicos que habían salido del coma, estaban durmiendo. Una mirada bastó para que June entendiera que estaban bien, o mejor dicho, que seguían como hasta ahora. Ella se acercó a la cama donde estaba Shun. El santo de Andrómeda ya no necesitaba el respirador artificial, pero sus signos vitales seguían siendo muy inestables. La amazona se sentó a su lado en la cama, toco su frente para comprobar que la fiebre aún no bajaba, y mojó un pañuelo en agua fría que tenía en una mesa cercana a su cama, poniéndolo en su frente con delicadeza. Ella conocía esos síntomas, Shun estaba teniendo una pesadilla, una que lo tenía muy intranquilo. No había tenido necesidad de que Saori o kiki lo confirmaran, lo conocía desde la isla, y sabía a la perfección que esa fiebre se debía a lo que estaba viendo, motivo por el cual no despertaba¿qué estaría soñando? Con Hades seguramente. Lo que le ocurriera a Saga en el pasado demostraba que el poseído por un dios no era una experiencia agradable, el caso de Julián Solo era distinto, pues el dios siempre había sido enemigo de Atenea, pero jamás había atentado contra ella en la forma en que lo hicieron los otros, de hecho, la guerra tal vez no se habría iniciado si... todo eso no hubiera ocurrido.

June tomo discretamente la mano de Shun. No quería encender su cosmos para hacerle saber que estaba ahí, el resto lo podría sentir y alarmarse. Pero sabía que con sujetarla era suficiente, el calor que su cuerpo le transmitía debía ser suficiente, eso esperaba.

- ¿Cuánto tiempo más estarán en ese estado? –pregunto Sun-rei al aire.  
- La ultima vez fue una semana –recordó June con tristeza- pero aquella vez no salieron tan mal como ahora, aunque sus cosmos son más fuertes que antes.  
- ¿Y si jamás despiertan? –June apretó la mano de Shun entre la suya.  
- Tienen que hacerlo, sé que pueden. Ya verás que los cinco se repondrán de esta.- Sun-rei afirmó con la cabeza antes de dejar a Shiryu y revisar a Hyoga, que también seguía en ese coma en el que cayeran apenas vieran la luz del sol... ¿cuánto más tendrían que esperar? El silencio en el santuario empezaba a volverse incómodo: el día anterior, Saori había enviado de regreso a Japón a Jabu y a los otros cuatro, encomendándoles el cuidado de sus propiedades en Japón y para que le llevaran noticias a Tatsumi, seguramente debía estar muy preocupado por ella y a su edad no era justo preocuparlo de esa forma. También se había ido Seika, aunque sacarla de ahí había sido muy difícil: el estado de Seiya le había afectado bastante y por ello la enviaron a Japón para que se tranquilizara, además de que recién había recuperado la memoria y estaba muy confundida. Estaría en el orfanato ayudando a Miho, y tan pronto Seiya se reestableciera le avisarían o mandarían por ella.

Sólo había que esperar, y las horas parecían eternas en aquel silencio.

**En otro lugar del santuario**

Kiki terminó de juntar en las cajas de las armaduras el polvo de estrellas que con su cosmos Atenea alcanzara a juntar a su salida del Hades. La mayoría se había fundido con el resto de las armaduras de bronce de Seiya y los otros para formar las armaduras divinas, pero el poco que había quedado serviría para forjar de nuevo las armaduras de Leo, Virgo, Libra, Sagitario y Acuario, claro, tan pronto como aprendiera a hacerlo. Había visto a Mu reparar armaduras, pero jamás forjarlas del simple polvo de las estrellas, pero en los milenarios libros que se guardaban en la casa de Aries o en el templo del maestro debía hallar el procedimiento para hacerlo ¡y vaya que lo haría! honraría a todos los caídos restaurando las armaduras. Por otro lado, Atenea había decidido que las armaduras de bronce de sus amigos no volverían a ocupar la categoría de bronce, por lo tanto, ya no habría 48 armaduras de bronce, sino 43. Sus armaduras divinas serían usadas por ellos hasta su muerte, y serían ellos mismos quienes designarían a aquellos que -llegado el momento- ocuparían esas armaduras.

Colocó de nuevo las cinco cajas de las armaduras en los sitiales que ocupaban en el salón del Patriarca y salió del salón, dándose cuenta que en esos días de trabajo apenas y había tenido tiempo para pensar en la muerte de su maestro¡y que ni siquiera había llorado! seguramente a causa de la urgencia de salir de los problemas, tan preocupado había estado por juntar el polvo para evitar que se perdiera. Pero por alguna causa no podía llorar, pese a que extrañaba a su maestro, no terminaba de creer que ya no estuviera, de hecho, ni siquiera lo sentía ausente¿o aún creía que estaban vivos? Imposible, si así fuera ya hubiesen tenido alguna manifestación de ello, y lo único que obtenían a sus preguntas era el silencio por respuesta. Sea lo que fuera, no terminaba de sentir esa ausencia a la que todos se referían en los últimos días, para él, el santuario no había terminado de vaciarse.

En la casa de Leo, Marín permanecía sentada en el medio del recinto, con las piernas cruzadas. ¡Como odiaba a Hades! En un abrir y cerrar de ojos se había llevado a muchas de las personas que significaban algo para ella, sobre todo su alumno y su compañero de armas¡y pensar que Aioria y ella...! ya ni siquiera valía la pena pensar en lo que pudo ser pero que jamás paso de una probabilidad. Ahora, su deber era reponerse y continuar, sin embargo, la necesidad de ir a Leo le decía que sus esperanzas no eran de ilusos, igual que Kiki, ella no sentía vacío el santuario pese al silencio, y además, el que Atenea mantuviera su cosmos encendido constantemente ¿acaso estaba guiando a alguien de regreso¿a quién?

Se levanto al sentir un cosmos activarse, uno que no había sentido en dos días¿se habrían equivocado¿habían dado por hecho algo que no podían confirmar? Sin embargo el cosmos se fue tan pronto como lo sintiera. Se quedo viendo al piso de nuevo, se estaba ilusionando demasiado... de pronto sintió el cosmos de Kiki llamando al suyo.

- ¡Hyoga a despertado! –avisaba con alegría a todos en el santuario. Marín se alegro, sólo faltaban Seiya y Shun, los más afectados por la batalla, uno con el corazón partido por la espada de un dios, el otro por su presencia ¿acaso Atenea los estaba llamando a ellos para que despertaran, y no a los santos dorados? Debía ser eso, al fin y al cabo, lo suyo había sido solo una ilusión.

Pasos en la escalera del templo le advirtieron sobre la llegada de alguien, y un cosmos le dejó en claro que si bien no eran habitantes del santuario, tampoco eran completos desconocidos. Dos figuras aparecieron frente a ella: una pertenecía a un caballero que portaba una escama marina, la otra era un joven de unos 17 o 18 años, que traía un tridente en la mano.

- Disculpa la intromisión, amazona de Atenea, pero es de imperiosa necesidad que hablemos con la diosa –dijo el joven del tridente. Marín lo miró sorprendida ¿qué significaba su presencia?

- Marín de Águila –dijo el caballero Sorrento de Siren.- El emperador Poseidón no tiene intención de atacarlos, venimos en son de paz, pero necesita hablar con Atenea, es urgente.

Marín hizo una seña para que la siguieran ¿se había vuelto loca¿qué tenía que tratar Poseidón con Atenea¿y por qué había llegado hasta ahí sin ser detectados? El trío avanzaba lentamente por las escaleras hacia el salón principal.

¿Acaso se acercaba una nueva guerra?

**CONTINUA...**

**Nota de la autora:**

**¡Hola a todos! Presento con orgullo fic serio -ÓÓ **

**No teman, el inicio fue algo triste –hasta creo demasiado dramático, por eso trate de bajar el tono, pero las cosas se compondrán, lo prometo.**

**Esta historia tendrá mucho romance (ahhhhh), aventura, compañerismo, reencuentros y lealtad, en realidad se suponía que iba a ser algo muy medieval pero creo que no va a ser. Trataré de crear expectativa, espero de todo corazón que este fic les guste: tenemos nuevos enemigos a la vista y un secreto por develarse, así como situaciones a las que me he propuesto poner un fin...**

**¡Si me dejan sus comentarios sé que puedo mejorar! **

**¡Y gracias por tomarse un poco de su tiempo para leer mis desvaríos!**


	3. No siempre lloverá

**Capítulo 2**  
**NO SIEMPRE LLOVERÁ**

** Por Gilraen Shauláh**

Marín terminó de escoltar a Poseidón y a Sorrento al salón del Patriarca. No sabía si sorprenderse o no al encontrar a la reencarnación de Atenea esperando en la puerta del mismo, sin alterarse o encender su cosmos al ver a los visitantes

- Hola Julián, me da mucho gusto ver que ya estés mejor.  
- Quisiera decir lo mismo de ti, Atenea, pero ni tu ni tus santos lo están, eso se percibe en el aire. –Marín no se sorprendía, cierto, después de todo, Poseidón seguía dentro del ánfora, y aunque parte de su poder había escapado para ayudarlos, el resto seguía encerrado.  
- Ven, pasemos al salón para que podamos hablar con tranquilidad –la amazona se alarmó algo, pero Saori la tranquilizó de inmediato. –No te preocupes, aquí ya no hay un enemigo, supe que Hyoga a despertado del coma¿por qué no vas con ellos? un rostro familiar les vendría bien en estos momentos.  
- Si Atenea, como ordenes –se alejó no sin desconfiar un poco. Enviaría a Kiki o Shaina para que estuvieran al pendiente.  
- Entra Julián, tu también Sorrento, eres bienvenido.  
- Es muy amable, princesa –dijo el general inclinándose con el más absoluto respeto.- Pero este asunto es entre dioses, no me parece correcto intervenir.  
- Pero hoy has venido como amigo de Julián aunque portes tus escamas, y yo te invito a que pases a hablar con nosotros.- Sorrento no lo pudo evitar, estaba sumamente agradecido con Atenea por mostrarle el camino, y sentía que más que un favor, la diosa lo trataba con cariño. Los tres entraron al salón del maestro.

Camino a donde se recuperaban los santos, Marín se encontró con Shaina, una vez más intentaba entrara verlos, y una vez más prefería regresar por donde había llegado.

- Shaina, acaba de llegar Poseidón, junto con Sorrento.  
- ¿El señor Julián? –pregunto sabiendo que el dios estaba encerrado, y que había tomado a aquel joven para regresar a la Tierra.- ¿a qué habrá venido?  
- No lo sé. Atenea lo trató como a un amigo, ahora los tres están en el salón del Maestro conversando¿te molestaría estar al pendiente por si ocurre algo?  
- No hay problema, vigilaré –Shaina accedió no de muy buena gana, le habría gustado ver a Seiya y los otros, pero de nuevo no se atrevió a entrar, y prefería ser útil a dar vueltas por el santuario para distraerse.  
- Gracias Shaina, voy a ver a los muchachos –Marín se alejó en dirección a los sanatorios, y Shaina se fue a esperar fuera de la sala del Patriarca.

Marín llegó a la habitación y entró lo más silenciosa que pudo. Kiki estaba junto a Hyoga, no dejaba de hacerle preguntas de sí se sentía bien y cosas por el estilo. Sun-rei no estaba, Shiryu e Ikki seguían dormidos, y June seguía al lado de Shun, que continuaba debatiéndose entre pesadillas. Marín se acercó a Seiya, solo para ver si despertaba aunque fuera por casualidad, pero sabía que no lo haría, luego se acercó a June.

- Deberías descansar –dijo como si fuera una orden.- Casi no te has movido de su lado, podrías enfermarte y no puedes hacerlo.  
- Yo estoy bien –dijo limpiando la frente de Shun.- Sé que pronto reaccionará, y quiero estar aquí cuando despierte.  
- Puede ser que nunca despierte –aunque la amazona la miró, las máscaras impidieron ver la expresión que cada una tenía, pero no era necesario verlas para saber lo que pensaba cada una.  
- No deberías ser tan pesimista Marín, los conoces mejor que nadie, no puedes creer que van a darse por vencidos, apenas es el tercer día que está así, la vez pasada fue una semana.  
- La vez pasada teníamos a los caballeros dorados para curarlos.  
- La vez pasada no eran tan poderosos.  
- Shun debe estar pasando por lo mismo que yo -interrumpió Hyoga de improviso.  
- ¿A que te refieres? –preguntó Kiki.  
- Yo sabía que estaba de regreso en la Tierra, pero algo me impedía despertar, escuchaba sus voces con claridad, pero por mas que lo intentaba no podía abrir los ojos, y era porque... –se detuvo ¿iban a creerle? ni modo, mejor dejaba caer la bomba. - ¿Por qué, Hyoga?  
- El cosmos de mi maestro estaba buscando al mío –los tres lo miraron interrogantes ¿a qué rayos se refería?  
- ¿Camus te estaba llamando? –preguntó Marín.  
- Al parecer así era... yo creo que ellos no están muertos.

**Salón del Maestro**

- ¿Están vagando por alguna región del mundo de los muertos? –preguntó Saori aún sin poder creerlo.  
- Es lo más probable, o tal vez Shaka y Mu lograron teletransportalos a todos a una dimensión alterna de la cual no aún podido escapar. No estoy seguro de dónde estén exactamente, pero sé que cuando juntaron sus cosmos y lo lanzaron contra el muro de los lamentos, Aries activo una de sus técnicas para protegerlos, Géminis usó su poder para crear un portal por el que pudieran escapar, y Virgo encontró un sitio que los protegió del estallido. Atenea, ellos están vivos.  
- ¿Estás seguro de lo que dices?  
- Casi podría asegurártelo por mi vida, su cosmos se percibía en ese mundo cuando envié las armaduras al Eliseo. No las llevaron consigo para garantizar la destrucción del muro, están desprotegidos, esperando que alguien de este mundo les ayude a conectar el camino que los traiga de regreso.

**Sanatorios**

- ¿Pidiendo ayuda?  
- Eso parecía, sentí con claridad el cosmos de Camus llamándome, estaba muy lejos, pero al mismo tiempo lo sentía en esta dimensión, creo que están vivos pero lejos de esta realidad, y no solo ellos, Kanon y el maestro Shion estaban ahí.

**Salón del maestro.**

- Por eso tus caballeros siguen inconscientes, entre ellos se creo una relación no sólo de amistad, la sangre que dieron los caballeros de oro para reparar dos veces los trajes de bronce y la relación que existe por los signos zodiacales que comparten los ha mantenido en coma, cada santo ha intentado llamar al joven al que protegen para establecer el túnel que los traerá de vuelta.  
- ¿Eso significa...?

**Sanatorios**

- Camus no era el único que me llamaba, Milo de escorpión también buscaba mi cosmos, era como si nos quisieran ubicar...

**Salón del maestro.**

- Pero tus caballeros están heridos y cansados por la batalla, y su cosmos está muy desgastado, por ello no han regresado, porque sus cosmos no son lo suficientemente fuerte en estos momentos para mantenerse estable, mientras Kanon o Saga consiguen llegar hasta este punto, y mantener abierto un portal que les permita regresar.  
- Por eso han ido despertando poco a poco y tan aturdidos –recordó Saori.  
- Atenea¿quién los protege por su signo, y quién por la sangre?  
- Pues bien, Ikki fue el primero en despertar, es Leo y fue Shaka quien dio su sangre para reparar su armadura.  
- Su cosmos estaba demasiado débil entonces, por eso Shaka no ha podido regresar para ayudar a los suyos.  
- Shiryu está protegido por Libra, y fue Mu el que dio su sangre.  
- Me preocupa, dos de los posibles enlaces han fracasado.  
- Hyoga es Acuario, y Escorpión dio su sangre.  
- Camus y Milo son fuertes, pero su cosmos no puede viajar tan lejos.  
- Solo faltan Seiya y Shun... ¡Julián! –Saori sonrió al recordar la posibilidad- Shun cuenta con la sangre de Aldebarán de Tauro¡pero es Virgo por nacimiento!  
- Es la última oportunidad que tienen... espero que Andrómeda no se de por vencido, o tus caballeros dorados se quedarán atrapados donde quiera que estén por el resto de su eternidad.

**Sanatorios**

Shiryu e Ikki habían despertado al escuchar voces, y lo que les habían contado los dejó sorprendidos, pero coincidieron en sus experiencias. Shaka, Aioria, Dokho y Mu habían contactado a sus cosmos, pero estaba demasiado débiles para elevarlo y que llegara al sitio en que estaban.

- Si están vivos ¿en dónde?  
- Estaban casi desesperados por encontrar nuestros cosmos, pero al ver que no podían fue como si dejaran de luchar por hacerlo... y nos dejaban regresar.  
- No lo entiendo... ¡qué rayos es eso!

Un cosmos muy familiar se activo en la habitación, elevándose a una velocidad impresionante y alcanzando niveles casi hasta el octavo sentido en menos de unos cuantos segundos...

- Shun... –June regresó a donde estaba el santo, era su cosmos el que se activo de esa forma tan repentina. Él no dejaba de sudar y agitarse como si la pesadilla se hiciera más intensa. Ikki quiso levantarse pero no pudo, estaba demasiado herido y sin fuerzas para hacerlo. June tomo la mano de Shun, que la sujeto de inmediato, estaba en un estado entre la conciencia y el coma.

En el santuario todos sintieron lo que pasaba, Shaina entró al salón al sentir un alto número de cosmos bastante familiares, Atenea y Julián se pusieron de pie al sentir el cosmos activarse y se miraron sorprendidos.

- Buen trabajo Andrómeda –murmuró Sorrento. Los dioses vieron como un pequeño círculo de luz dorada se formaba frente a ellos, y de pronto crecía en tamaño y fuerza. Atenea activó su cosmos para que el camino que se había creado entre ellos y los santos no se perdiera, varias figuras aparecían del fondo de la luz. Finalmente un estallido acompañó a la desaparición del túnel. Julián protegió a Saori cuando esto pasó, Sorrento y Shaina se protegieron a si mismos.

En los sanatorios, el cosmos de Shun se apago de la misma forma en que se había activado, sin embargo, sus signos se volvieron estables en ese mismo momento. Todos lo miraban asombrados y esperando. Unos segundos después despertó.

- Los santos dorados han regresado –dijo al tiempo que intentaba levantarse.

En el salón del maestro, Julián, Sorrento y Saori miraban a las catorce personas que estaban frente a ellos, todos parecían no reconocer el sitio en el que estaban, sin embargo, Saori dio unos cuantos pasos...

- ¿Antiguo Maestro? –preguntó a un santo de cabello castaño y tez morena que estaba junto a Shaka y Milo.  
- Princesa Atenea –dijo inclinándose levemente ante ella de manera respetuosa, al tiempo que el resto se arrodillaba frente a ella- hemos regresado a su lado a defenderla, como lo habíamos jurado.

El de nuevo joven Dokho no supo con exactitud el momento en que Saori camino hacia él y prácticamente se tiro a sus brazos y le dio un fuerte abrazo, como a un amigo al que no se ve en mucho tiempo. Cuando la diosa lo soltó pudo ver que estaba llorando

- No hay porque llorar, princesa...  
- Es que... estoy tan feliz de verlos a todos con vida –y sin mostrarse sorprendía por lo que pasaba, se acercó al santo de sagitario, al que también abrazó cuando este se puso de pie- ¡Aioros! muchas gracias...  
- Princesa Atenea...

**En los sanatorios**

Si algo les quedo claro fue que nadie los detendría hasta saber cómo estaban los caballeros dorados, pese a las protestas de June y Sun-rei de que debían guardar reposo, Shiryu, Ikki, Hyoga y Shun se levantaron para ir a la sala del maestro. Sun-rei ayudaba a Shiryu a caminar, Hyoga se había recargado en Ikki y Marín, y Shun caminaba con el apoyo de June y Kiki, y no se detuvieron hasta llegar al salón del maestro. Se encontraron a Shaina que miraba sin dar crédito alo que estaba viendo.

- ¡Marín! –dijo la amazona cuando la vio y fue a ayudar a Ikki.- Los santos dorados... –Kiki entró corriendo al salón del maestro, abriendo de par en par la puerta, en el momento en que Saga, Kanon, Shura, Máscara, Camus, Afrodita y Shion le juraban lealtad a Atenea.  
- ¡Maestro Mu! –grito al tiempo que el caballero de Aries volteó, igual que el resto, mientras su alumno literalmente se abrazaba a sus piernas -¡maestro Mu, me da mucho gusto verlo! –el caballero de Aries acaricio la cabeza de su alumno.  
- No puedo creerlo –dijo Hyoga, que junto a los otros estaban en el dintel de la puerta- Maestro Camus, Milo...  
- ¿No creyeron que nos íbamos a dejar morir tan fácil, o sí? –dijo Aioria.  
- ¡Esto es un milagro, que alegría! –exclamo Kiki muy feliz.  
- Así es –dijo Atenea.  
- Jamás habríamos podido regresar si no hubiera sido por el cosmos de Shun, que no se dio por vencido a pesar de las heridas –dijo Mu.  
- ¿Te encuentras bien? –dijo Shaka caminando hasta él.  
- Si, estoy bien, pero y ustedes –dijo viendo a todos- ¿cómo es posible que todos estén vivos?  
- Es una larga historia que ya les contaremos –dijo Milo.  
- ¡Esto parece un funeral! –dijo Aldebarán para romper la tensión.- Es que no van a venir a darnos un abrazo o que! –pero Camus ya estaba junto a Hyoga, y Marín con Aioria, y pronto todo mundo estaba conversando y abrazándose. Saori se separo un poco del grupo y Julián se acercó a ella.  
- No puedo creerlo... todos mis santos ¡gracias Julián! –Saori lo abrazó.  
- No tienes nada que agradecer Atenea, yo no hice nada, no siempre lloverá, el sol siempre sale para todos, y hoy finalmente a llegado a tu santuario.

Saori le agradeció una vez más con la mirada para luego ir junto a sus santos, Julián y Sorrento aprovecharon que todos estaban distraídos para salir sin ser notados. Su trabajo ya estaba terminado, y finalmente había saldado todas sus cuentas con Atenea, al fin podría estar en paz.

-------------------------------

Una hora después, Mu y Aioria hacían uso de su cosmos para sacar a Seiya del estado en que se encontraba. Luego de sanar las heridas de los otros cuatro habían permitido que abandonaran los sanatorios para que ya sólo se dedicaran a descansar en las habitaciones que siempre se les tenían preparadas en el templo principal para que recuperaran sus fuerzas, y luego, se habían encerrado para hacer lo propio con el caballero Pegaso. Mientras, en la sala del Patriarca, la diosa ya había notado la ausencia de Poseidón y lamentaba que no se hubiera quedado más tiempo para que pudieran conversar sobre el pasado, pero ya tendrían oportunidad. Saori conversaba ahora con sus santos dorados para entender cómo era que habían podido regresar, aún cuando algunos habían muerto años atrás.

- ...Y la vida que Hades nos concedió sólo duraría doce horas, después de eso volveríamos a ser cadáveres, pero al parecer cuando cruzamos aquella dimensión su poder dejó de tener efecto sobre nosotros, y en el lugar que estábamos no existe la línea que separa a los vivos de los muertos, supongo que fue eso lo que nos permitió regresar vivos a algunos –concluyo Saga.  
- ¿Pero por qué no regresaron antes aquí?  
- Realmente nunca supimos a donde fuimos a dar realmente –aclaró Shaka.- Lo único que sabía era que tenia que ponernos a salvo lo más lejos posible, y Saga y Kanon me ayudaron a hallar un espacio lejano al Hades, un lugar que estaba más allá de todos los sitios a los que antes hubiéramos ido.  
- Y luego Mu nos teletransportó a todos a ese sitio, pero su cosmos empezó a debilitarse y nos dimos cuenta que no todos nos salvaríamos, hasta que el maestro Shion interceptó nuestro cosmos y salimos unas milésimas de segundos antes que la Cristall Wall se cayera y nos destruyera –concluyo Kanon.  
- Por eso necesitábamos la ayuda de alguien en este mundo, podría decirse que estábamos perdidos y no encontrábamos la salida, y los únicos que se nos ocurrieron fueron los caballeros de bronce, tenían nuestra sangre o la protección del signo, y tarde o temprano teníamos que localizarlos por alguna de las dos formas –dijo Aldebarán.  
- Y aquí estamos, listos para empezar de nuevo –concluyo Milo.  
- Ya verán que las cosas serán distintas a partir de ahora. Todo será como en la época antes de que yo naciera ¡pero esta vez nadie morirá! –se apresuró a decir por la cara que pusieron Saga, Kanon, Aioros, Shura y Shion.- Con la diferencia que ahora hay más caballeros que en aquel entonces, y estoy segura que muchos de ustedes llegaran a ser amigos del resto de los caballeros ¿cierto?  
- Cuenta con nuestra buena disposición, princesa, para que nunca más se repitan los errores del pasado –dijo Máscara, de todo corazón.  
- Lo sabemos, amigo –dijo Aldebarán, dándole una palmada al caballero en la espalda.  
- Muchas de las casas terminaron completamente destruidas, las reparamos, se los prometo, por lo pronto pueden ocupar las habitaciones que están disponibles en el templo si lo desean, pero antes de que se vayan quiero pedirte Shion, que vuelvas a ocupar tu puesto como Patriarca.  
- Será un honor Atenea.  
- Y Kanon, quiero que te quedes con nosotros como uno más de los caballeros de oro.  
- Pero princesa, eso es imposible, mi hermano es el caballero de Géminis...  
- Pero al ser un signo doble es lógico que deba haber dos caballeros para ese signo, más adelante le pediré a Mu que forje otra armadura de oro para ti.  
- Es muy amable, pero no creo merecerlo.  
- Queremos que te quedes con nosotros¿no es así?  
- No puedes contradecir a Atenea –le dijo Aioros.  
- Que además a hablado por todos nosotros... ¡no te librarás de mi tan fácilmente! – dijo Milo- a menos que prefieras recibir todos mis aguijones de nuevo si intentas huir.  
- Creo que no tienes opción –dijo Shura- podemos ser como los mosqueteros, solo que por triplicado ¡uno para trece y trece para uno!  
- Definitivamente eres malo para las cuentas, pero puede funcionar –dijo Camus.  
- A mi también me gusta la idea –apoyo Afrodita.  
- No se hable más entonces –dijo Kanon –me quedo ¡solo espero que no se arrepientan! –todos empezaron a reír, cuando entraron Mu y Aioria con una expresión seria.  
- ¿Pasa algo malo? –pregunto Saori calmándose al verlos, el resto también dejo de reír.  
- Hicimos todo lo que pudimos... –dijo Mu, sin voltear a verlos. Todos se miraron con tristeza, no era de esa forma que querían iniciar de nuevo su vida.  
- Atenea... Seiya... –Aioria guardó silencio.  
- Dinos lo que tengas que decir, sea lo que sea –entonces Aioria alzó la cara con singular alegría en el rostro.  
- Seiya se pondrá bien amigos, ese chico es más terco que una mula.  
- ¡Ya me lo imaginaba!  
- ¡No puedo creer que nos hayan engañado de esa forma, eso no se hace!  
- Gracias al cielo –dijo Atenea, mientras los caballeros se desquitaban de los otros dos por haberlos engañado de esa forma.- ¿Qué opina, Maestro Shion?  
- Creo que todo estará bien de ahora en adelante.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**CONTINUA...**

**Nota de la autora:**

**¿Verdad que fue lindo? Me agradó este capítulo aunque lo rescribí en dos ocasiones para poder situar bien a los personajes. Me pareció lógico suponer que los dorados no estaban muertos –si, ya he visto en Tenkai hen, pero aquí eso no ha ocurrido, ni sucederá - - espero no haberlos confundido al tratar de explicar cómo estaban y en dónde, y porque los doce revivieron¡todos merecen una segunda oportunidad! sobre todo después de su sacrificio frente al muro de los lamentos.**

**¿De verdad habrá cambiado Poseidón? eso hay que verlo más adelante. Ahora si ya va a empezar la verdadera trama, es que siempre desee narrar la reconstrucción de la orden de Atenea de esta era, y lo consideré necesario para entender lo que viene más adelante¡no se lo pierdan porque prometo que esta bueno!**

**PD: este capítulo debió haber estado hoy por la mañana en la red, pero no sé porque no me dejaba entrar ni a ver los reviews ni nada de nada... y a proposito ¡este capitulo lo subí desde Toledo! una ciudad al norte de Madrid, llegué a España hoy en la madrugada (hora actual 11:59 pm!) no tengo sueño, sigo en el horario de México, y apenas serían las seis en donde yo vivo **

** Gracias por sus comentarios, los leí muuuuycontenta y emocionada.  
**


	4. De vuelta a la normalidad ¿o no?

**Capítulo 3  
DE VUELTA A LA NORMALIDAD...¿ O NO?**

**Por Gilraen Shauláh**

Hacía mucho tiempo que no usaban su cosmos para otra cosa que no fueran las batallas, así que no fue necesario pedirles a muchos más de una vez –y una gran parte se ofreció de manera voluntaria antes de que se los pidieran- a reconstruir el santuario en el menor tiempo posible.

Shaka, Mu, Kiki y Aioria aprovechaban su habilidad para la telequinesis y levantaban los pesados muros y columnas de mármol, o las tallaban para darles nueva forma; Kanon y Saga creaban puertas dimensionales para que sus compañeros llegaran a diversos puntos del santuario en menos tiempo, esto porque algunos como Aldebarán cargaban con objetos pesados que llevaban de las primeras hasta las últimas casas; Afrodita usaba su poder de una forma un tanto extraña –sobre todo porque nadie sabía que lo podía hacer- para hacer que las semillas de pasto o plantas que sembraba crecieran a mayor manera, y había usado a Camus para que las regara, cosa que al santo no le gustaba mucho pues insistía que podía ayudar de otra forma; Milo usaba el poder de Antares para tallar de nueva cuenta las imágenes de cada signo correspondientes a cada casa, Máscara Mortal le ayudaba a recoger los escombros, aunque muchos le insistían en que no hiciera trampa convocando el Seki Shiki para que los pedazos cayeran en el mundo de los muertos –además de que no era correcto¡aquellas personas estaban muertas pero tampoco era para abusar de esa forma!; Docko, Aioros y Shura trabajaban en el templo principal.

Había muchos salones en la parte de abajo, la gran mayoría no tenían uso, y otros estaban abandonados, así que se dedicaron a poner de nuevo en orden la biblioteca, acondicionaron otro salón de gran tamaño para usarlo como comedor, así podrían reunirse más seguido para convivir. Otro salón –a petición de Saori –se usaría como salón de fiestas (!) Si, esto les extraño a muchos, pero había que entender que por más diosa que fuera, seguía teniendo dieciséis años y había insistido en que festejarían los cumpleaños de TODOS, cosa que significaba mínimo una fiesta al mes, y como algunos recordaban, había por ahí uno que otro experto en organizar fiestas sin que la autoridad se enterara. También reacondicionaron el salón en el que los santos dorados solían organizar sus reuniones en otros tiempos, costumbre que retomarían, y prepararon otro para los futuros santos de plata y otro para los de bronce, así cada grupo tomaría las decisiones que necesitaran respecto a sus funciones en el santuario, aunque sabían que a final de cuentas estas se aprobarían o no en el salón del Patriarca, que también redecoraron por petición de la diosa. Cabe mencionar que Saori no reparo en gastos, cosa que le pidieran cosa que se compró para el templo principal, y en secreto con la ayuda de Shion, había comprado un gran número de muebles, electrodomésticos y blancos que repartiría entre sus caballeros de acuerdo a sus necesidades. Si sus santos debía dormir en sus templos al menos haría que estos fueran lo más cómodos posibles.

Al cabo de dos semanas el santuario quedó sin huella alguna de las guerras anteriores. Incluso los campos de entrenamiento fueron rehabilitados para ello, desapareciendo toda área, equipo o construcción que en el pasado hubiera sido usado para castigar. Los recintos de los aprendices también fueron reconstruidos, igual que el de las amazonas, las armerías tuvieron de nuevo sus estantes llenos, y las personas que Saori había contratado terminaron la cocina que se construyo en el templo principal, a un lado de lo que sería llamado el Gran Comedor, cocina que no solo tenía cuanto aparato, estufa, horno e implementos se necesitase para cocinar en grandes cantidades, sino que también tendría la despensa más grande jamás vistas en ese lugar, cosa que puso muy feliz a Aldebarán. Finalmente Saori repartió lo que había comprado para sus caballeros, revisando ella misma que a ninguno le faltara algo, aunque los más beneficiados fueron Saga y Kanon porque eran dos personas viviendo en la misma casa, Mu también salió un poco más beneficiado, pero insistía que solo había aceptado por la responsabilidad que tenía con Kiki –a propósito, el niño había insistido tanto que en Aries se quedó la tele más grande, dvd y hasta una consola de videojuegos.

En estas dos semanas los cinco de bronce tuvieron tiempo de recuperarse por completo de sus heridas y del cansancio. A la primera semana habían insistido en que también debían ayudar, sobre todo Seiya que ansiaba ver a los caballeros dorados tallando con jabón y escobas los pisos de sus templos –Kiki fue el del chisme-, pero Saori les dijo que los otros ya estaban terminando y que todas las tareas estaban cubiertas, pero les dejó ayudar a Shaina, Marín y June a acondicionar los cuartos que ocupaban para que vivieran en el santuario si lo deseaban, o para que fueran de vacaciones cuando quisieran. También prepararon el resto de las habitaciones para cuando hubiera visitas, las 20 habitaciones –contando las que ocupaban ellos, Saori y Shion,- vieron llegar camas nuevas, muebles, toallas, sabanas, en fin, de todo. Saori mandó pedir sus cosas de Japón, pensaba que ahora que estaban en paz, debía asumir por completo su papel de Atenea, claro que extrañaría a Tatsumi y a los otros, pero ellos podrían ir a verla o al revés, además, sabía que ahora más que nunca sus santos dorados la iban a necesitar.

Así fue que en dos semanas el santuario se veía como jamás lo había hecho en toda su existencia, de hecho todos sentían como poco a poco el sitio empezaba a irradiar de nuevo esa luz propia que lo caracterizó desde su construcción. Los aprendices irían llegando a medida que se extendiera la noticia del renacimiento del santuario bajo el régimen de Atenea en persona, y pronto la orden volvería a tener a sus caballeros de plata y bronce faltantes.

Dos días después de que terminaran, Mu se presentó ante Atenea, que estaba con Shiryu, Hyoga, Ikki y Shun -Seiya había viajado a Japón para darle a Seika la sorpresa- que conversaban en el salón del Patriarca. - ¿Qué ocurre, Mu?

- Venía a mostrarles esto... –el caballero puso en el piso la caja que traía consigo, era una caja de armadura, al abrirla, emergió de ella la armadura de Géminis, que al momento se separó en dos armaduras idénticas, sin embargo, las mascarás que tenía a los costados habían desaparecido, y los emblemas estaban incompletos en cada una, como si hubieran sido borrados a la mitad, viendo de frente a las armaduras, los emblemas de una estaban incompletos del lado izquierdo, y la otra del lado derecho, pero juntas, uno podía ver los emblemas completos. Los santos y Atenea estaban sorprendidos.  
- Esta vez te luciste –dijo Hyoga.  
- Como ven ahora géminis se ha convertido en dos armaduras, una independiente de la otra pero siguen estando juntas y necesitándose, estos emblemas a la mitad nos recordarán que estos caballeros de géminis podrán estar en dos sitios distintos, ser dos mundos, pero que sus corazones siempre serán uno porque ambos protegen a Atenea y al mundo.  
- Es un gran acierto Mu, muchas gracias ¿Kanon ya lo sabe?  
- Son los primeros en verlo, de hecho, debo confesar que ya están reparadas todas las armaduras de oro, y que he terminado de forjar las de Virgo, Sagitario, Acuario, Leo y Libra por segunda vez, la elíptica está completa.  
- No se lo digas a nadie Mu, haremos una fiesta dentro de una semana para que todos se enteren, mientras que Seiya regresa, no nos perdonaría que hiciéramos fiesta y que se la perdiera.  
- Lo que ordenes, Atenea. Dejaré esto en Aries para evitar que alguien lo vea antes de tiempo, me retiro –y haciendo una reverencia se teletransportó a su casa.  
- Y bien¿qué opinan de todo esto? –les preguntó Saori.  
- Si esto nos espera de ahora en adelante, yo me quedo encantado –dijo Hyoga.  
- Yo tengo que pensarlo, el maestro me ha dicho que regresará a Rozán con frecuencia, y Sun-rei también quiere regresar, no me gustaría que se quedara sola de nuevo sobre todo ahora que ya no hay necesidad.  
- Podría quedarse a vivir con nosotros en el recinto de las amazonas –sugirió Saori-, pero no te preocupes, no tendrá que usar máscara ni nada.  
- Se lo preguntaré, a ver que opina.  
- Dile que nos gustaría mucho que se quedaran¿qué opinas tú, Shun?  
- Yo también tengo que pensarlo, me gusta lo que se ha hecho en este sitio pero aún me trae malos recuerdos.  
- Tómate el tiempo que necesites... ¿Ikki? –el caballero del Fénix iba rumbo a la salida.  
- Me quedaré unos días más y luego me marcho, ya sabes que no me gusta estar entre tanta gente –y así salió sin dar más explicaciones o esperar respuesta.  
- Tendré que convencerlo para que se quede en la mansión –dijo Saori- o en cualquier otro sitio que quiera, lo importante es que no se aleje de nosotros. Y respecto a la fiesta, tengo un trabajo especial para los cuatro –los ojos de Saori brillaron cuando se acordó de la fiesta, los tres no supieron si preocuparse o que hacer, últimamente Saori tenía ideas muy extrañas... y la forma en que los veía decía que saldrían más fácilmente de una guerra sagrada que de lo que iba a encargarles

**Tres días después...**

Shiryu, Hyoga y Shun se reunieron en el salón que se había acondicionado para los caballeros de bronce, más que otra cosa, para garantizar que no serían interrumpidos o descubiertos.

- ¿Y bien? –preguntó Shiryu.  
- Un cheff principal, sus dos ayudantes y siete cocineros menores, fue lo más que pude conseguir... digamos que la leyenda del santuario ha traspasado limites y muchos temen que algo les pase... ¡ah! y tenemos diez meseros.  
- Espero que resulte ¿y a ti como te fue?  
- Tengo todas las medidas y las tiendas en Atenas a las que podemos ir... aparte de un sastre que ya trabaja en lo de Aldebarán, digamos que su talla, bueno, es extra, extra, extra super grande...  
- Eso para los caballeros¿y las damas?  
- Bueno... tuve que pedirle ayuda a June porque Shaina se negó rotundamente, pero no te preocupes, ambas me prometieron no decir nada a los otros.  
- Imagine que así sería... Seiya me confirmó que regresa mañana, Seika lo acompaña pero ya vienen preparados, los otros no van a poder venir, Jabu se enfermó y Ban salió a no sé dónde.  
- Es una pena.  
- Bueno, el vino que pidió Saori llega mañana, junto a toda la losa y cristalería que mandó comprar.  
- ¿Y cómo vamos a pasarla por el santuario sin que el resto se de cuenta?  
- De eso se encarga Mu, él cuida mañana la entrada e iré a ayudarlo, así los otros no sospecharan cuando deje su puesto, además mañana se van a reunir en el coliseo, ya sabes, por eso de que siguen limando asperezas.  
- Si no hay más que discutir, mejor retirarnos para no levantar sospechas.  
- Mañana nos reunimos en el cuarto de Seiya a la hora que regrese... es normal que vayamos a saludar a nuestro amigo que vuelve de viaje ¿o no?

Los tres se miraron antes de salir, conversando del clima y cualquier cosa que sirviera para no llamar la atención, después de todo, la fiesta sorpresa estaba quedando bastante bien.

-----------------------------------------

Una semana después todos comentaban lo que fue la primer fiesta en el Santuario tras el renacimiento de la orden de Atenea. Hubo muchos sucesos y cosas que comentar en los días siguientes, a los dorados tomo por sorpresa que a sus casas llegara una invitación para la fiesta, y que en sus cuartos encontraran la ropa que debían ponerse. Muchos admitieron que se sentían contentos de dejar por unas horas su ropa de entrenamiento para sentirse como personas normales, a pesar de que no habían abandonado el recinto.

En la fiesta se la pasaron riendo, bueno, Aldebarán aprovechó que hacía mucho tiempo que no probaba comida tan deliciosa y probó de todo lo que estuvo cocinando. Las jerarquías, reverencias y formalismos se dejaron de lado por esa ocasión, cosa que algunos aprovecharon muy bien para socializar o jugar bromas, eso si, para nadie pasó desapercibido que Aioria y Marín estuvieron mucho tiempo juntos, y que de hecho, hubo un rato en que nadie los vio en la fiesta. Y claro, el motivo principal de la fiesta tomo a todos por sorpresa pero fue muy bien recibido, los caballeros agradecieron a Mu por la forja de sus armaduras, sobre todo Kanon, quien estaba feliz de poder sentirse de nuevo parte del grupo; nadie se esperaba que las armaduras fueran a ser restauradas en tan poco tiempo, sobre todo porque Mu estuvo ayudando en la reconstrucción del santuario y nadie supo a que hora llevó a cabo esa labor. Tanto fue el entusiasmo que los últimos se retiraron ya bastante entrada la noche –por no decir que de madrugada-, pues aunque había sido día de fiesta, al día siguiente tenían que retomar sus obligaciones, eso si, Saori no los dejó irse hasta que todo mundo hubo anotado en su diario la fecha de sus cumpleaños, así los tendría siempre presentes.

Las primeras actividades que se retomaron fueron las rondas en los terrenos que ocupaba el santuario, más que nada para evitar que personas ajenas a la orden se perdieran o sufrieran algún accidente, ya que las cuevas, las barrancas y las trampas en ese sitio estaban a la orden del día. Se establecieron los horarios y el rol de caballeros que harían las guardias y sus días de descanso; los nuevos soldados empezaron a llegar de manera voluntaria, todos provenientes de Atenas y sitios cercanos de Grecia, muchos atraídos por el misticismo del lugar; los aprendices también llegaban, aunque a algunos extrañó que esta vez llegaran más mujeres que solicitaban integrarse a la orden, así se iniciaron las primeras batallas para ver si resistirían el entrenamiento, y si estaban seguros de querer integrarse a la orden.

Esa tarde estaban de guardia Milo, Saga, Afrodita, Shura, Aioros, June y Marín, por tanto, debían portar obligatoriamente sus armaduras; los que no estaban de guardia podían portarlas si así lo querían. Jabu y compañía estaban de visita, preparándose para regresar a donde fueron entrenados para reconstruir los campos. El santuario se había repartido en diferentes sectores, y se hacía guardia de forma individual o en pareja, cosa que rara vez pasaba porque aún eran muy pocos, pero en cierto sentido el trabajo aún no era tanto y no causaba mayor problema. A Shura y June les habían tocado los terrenos que estaban cerca de la antigua cárcel de cabo Sunion, la amazona casi no conocía esos terrenos y Saga había prácticamente suplicado que no lo enviaran ahí, fue por eso que Shura se ofreció a ir en su lugar.

- ¿Y bien? –preguntó June al caballero de capricornio, que regresaba de dar unas vueltas por la parte que le había tocado.  
- Todo en orden ¿y tú que tal?  
- Salvo el mar que es lo único vivo que parece haber por aquí, todo en calma.  
- Es una suerte que los lugareños no se atrevan a venir a esta parte, resbalarse es fácil y la playa es traicionera, lo digo por experiencia, una vez Milo y yo nos escapamos del entrenamiento cuando éramos aprendices y venimos a dar hasta acá por escondernos, si no es porque llega el maestro Shion nos hubiéramos ahogado.  
- No sé por qué de Milo no me sorprende ¿pero tú? –Shura se rascó la cabeza un tanto apenado pero riendo.  
- Bueno, tuve mis etapas de rebeldía, menos mal que corregí a tiempo, pero Milo...  
- He escuchado que varias veces estuvo a punto de ser expulsado.  
- ¡Y vaya que si! el pobre tenía una facilidad para meterse en problemas... –los dos santos estaban conversando tan animadamente que no vieron a las cuatro figuras que emergieron de las aguas que se acercaban a ellos con una velocidad sorprendente...  
- ¿Los escuchas? –preguntó Shura bajando la voz.  
- ¿Crees que sean enemigos? –el santo no estaba seguro.  
- Ten cuidado, al parecer son caballeros como nosotros... –pero Shura no alcanzó a decir más porque en ese momento las cuatro figuras salieron detrás de las rocas que se ocultaban y los rodearon, los otros dos se giraron rápidamente quedando espaldas uno con el otro y asumiendo una posición de defensa.  
- ¿Quiénes son ustedes y que quieren? –preguntó Shura a las dos figuras que tenía enfrente. Parecían caballeros, al menos portaban armaduras semejantes a las suyas, pero estas eran en colores azules, verdes, rojas y naranjas, se percató que no eran caballeros, eran mujeres quienes lo habían rodeado, curiosamente el cabello y el color de ojos de las cuatro coincidía con el color de la armadura que portaban.  
- Quítate de nuestro paso y entréganosla –dijo con una voz melodiosa la guerrera de armadura azul.  
- Si han venido a lastimar a Atenea tendrán que vérselas con nosotros –dijo June a las dos que tenía enfrente.  
- No seas tonta, chiquilla, nosotros no venimos por Atenea.  
- ¿Entonces que hacen aquí?  
- Te dije que te quitaras del paso, caballero de Atenea, nosotras sólo venimos por el sacrificio, entréguennosla y nos iremos sin lastimarlos.  
- ¿Entregárselas¿A quien¿De qué están hablando?  
- ¡Atenea debe entregarnos a Andrómeda! –de inmediato las cuatro guerreras atacaron a los santos, ambos saltaron sobre ellas para colocarse a sus espaldas, pero rápidamente las cuatro se fueron al mismo tiempo sobre Shura que no alcanzó a protegerse de los ataques a su espalda y cayó al piso visiblemente herido. Estas guerreras se movían a la velocidad de la luz y sus golpes parecían atravesarlo como si fuera agua.  
- ¡Shura! –se conformaron con verlo en el piso para concentrarse en June, que ya tenía su látigo en la mano y estaba lista para atacar.  
- No te resistas Andrómeda, entréganos tu sangre de una buena vez –dijo la de la armadura verde.  
- Yo soy la amazona del Camaleón –y golpeando con su látigo en piso-, pero si vinieron a lastimar al caballero de Andrómeda...  
- Ciertamente tu guardián también caerá –dijo la de armadura naranja sentándose en el piso y creando con su cosmos una especie de coral que sujetó entre sus manos-, pero con tu sangre será suficiente.

Entonces las otras tres se lanzaron contra ella, June se defendió esquivándolas, pero la velocidad con que se movían estaba en aumento, de pronto les perdió el ritmo y una de ellas alcanzó a golpearla en el costado, dejando una herida bastante grande que empezó a sangrar, con la primer gota de sangre que cayó, muchas otras heridas de pronto comenzaron a notarse, todas parecían rasguños. Shura se levantó sabiendo que las cuatro estaban distraídas, cuando de pronto se empezó a escuchar una música muy aguda y la guerrera empezó a cantar, su voz era del mismo tono de la música. June soltó su látigo para cubrir sus oídos, la canción de alguna forma la estaba afectando solamente a ella y sentía como si estuviera perdiendo energías, las otras tres se detuvieron al verla caer, aparentemente inconsciente, fue cuando Shura aprovechó para lanzar su golpe.

- ¡Excalibur! –la onda expansiva se movió en zigzag golpeando a dos de ellas, pero la tercera saltó a tiempo y cayó frente a Shura que ya se había puesto en pie.- ¡Cola de sirena! –gritó la guerrera lanzando golpes con sus piernas a Shura, los cuales fallaban y al ir a estrellarse contra las rocas las pulverizaban al instante. Las otras empezaban a levantarse con dificultad.  
- ¡Terminen con ella de una buena vez! –grito la de armadura naranja sin cambiar su postura.  
- Yo lo haré –dijo la de armadura roja invocando su cosmos, las uñas de su mano derecha crecieron de pronto e iba a descargas su golpe contra June, cuando una cadena la sujeto, las tres voltearon en dirección a donde venía. En una de las cimas estaban Aioros, Marín y Shun.  
- Cuatro contra dos no me parece un combate justo –dijo Aioros, las cuatro guerreras vieron a los recién llegados, y saltaron para reagruparse cuando vieron a los santos unirse a sus compañeros, Shun soltó a la guerrera al ver que se había alejado de June, y Marín fue a ver como estaba.  
- ¿Quiénes son ustedes? –preguntó Aioros.  
- Nosotras fuimos las primeras las hijas del Mar, ahora somos guerreras, somos las Nereidas.  
- ¿Nereidas?  
- Igual que ustedes cuidan a Atenea, nosotras en un tiempo estuvimos a las ordenes de Poseidón, pero ya no más. Díganle a su diosa que si no quiere una nueva guerra con el santuario del Mar deberá entregarnos la sangre de Andrómeda en un plazo no mayor a cuarenta y ocho horas, o pagará las consecuencias –sin dar tiempo a preguntas, las cuatro se lanzaron por la orilla del peñasco, Aioros las siguió pero ya habían desaparecido.  
- ¿Estás bien? –le preguntó Shun a Shura.  
- Golpeado y humillado, pero viviré –dijo tratando de bromear, cuando sintió una punzada en su abdomen, y casi se cae si no es por Shun que lo sujetó, extrajo de él lo que parecía una garra, no recordaba haberse herido de esa forma.  
- Tranquilo compadre –dijo Aioros llegando con ellos y ayudando a Shura a apoyarse para caminar-, vas a ver que en unos días quedas como nuevo.  
- Tenemos que llevar a June a la enfermería –dijo Marín interrumpiéndolos-, está muy grave –Shun soltó a Shura tras cerciorarse que estaría bien y fue donde estaban las amazonas.  
- ¿Qué le pasa?  
- Tiene fiebre y varios golpes, hay que darse prisa  
- Claro –Shun cargó a June y Marín ayudaba a Shura a caminar, camino a los sanatorios, Aioros, Shura y Marín pensaban en la amenaza de las nereidas, no tenía sentido... ¿o sí...?

_**CONTINUA...**_

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- **

**Notas de la autora:**

**¡Qué bonito el comienzo, no les parece! Ya era hora llevar la fiesta en paz, aunque todavía existen situaciones, acciones y diferencias que deberán discutir y resolver para realmente volver a empezar... y si es que realmente quieren ser amigos, y un verdadero equipo, deberán confiar ciegamente unos en otros ¿estarán listos para ello?**

**Imagino que algunos estarán un poco desconcertados. Ciertamente las nereidas son pintadas como seres marinos que rara vez son capaces de causar daño, pero necesitaba unas buenas villanas para la historia –neee, sólo es para apoyar la trama romántica que me he propuesto. ¿Guerreras de Poseidón? tendrán que seguir leyendo para enterarse¿quién es Andrómeda si no es nuestro querido y siempre dulce Shun? ups, ya hable de más.. espero no se decepcionen.**

**Nota cultural: Ponthos, o el Mar, tuvo junto con Gaia, la Tierra, a Nereo, quien se casó con Doris y juntos tuvieron a las 50 nereidas, una de ellas es Anfítrite, esposa de Poseidón.**

**Respuesta al review de AngelDarkLadyHana:**

**Bueno, tuve que contestar este review aquí, normalmente los demás han recibido una respuesta en sus correos, pero no tuve otra forma de contactar a esta chica. Sobre tus dos preguntas... ¡Siiiiiii! Shun lindo, hermoso, mi vida, dulzura, mi cielo, angelito es el protagonista, y si, eventualmente Shun y June se van a quedar juntos... ¿tal vez al final del fic¿tal vez después? eso no te lo puedo contestar, lo que si es que verás que su relación progresa a pasos agigantados.**

** Y los que preguntaban por el Tenkai-hen... aquí no existe porque yo soy la reencarnación de Artemisa y me interesa un rabano que a Saori le guste o no Seiya (¡pero que agresividad la mia!) Pero esa es la razón básicamente, no me gusta la guerra y menos por cosas tan trivales, que cada quien sea feliz del modo que más le plazca... y sé que dije que eso no pasaría aquí, pero eso no implica que yo no haga una visita al Santuario... y en compañía de mi gemelo Apolo... XD...**

** ¡Gracias por sus comentarios!  
**


	5. ¿Poseidón es el enemigo?

**Capítulo 4**  
**¿POSEIDÓN ES EL ENEMIGO?**

**Por GilraenShauláh**

Al sentir cosmos extraños en el Santuario por la parte de cárcel de cabo Sunión, y luego los cosmos de Shura y June atacando, el Santuario en general se puso en alerta. Marín y Aioros estaban cerca de esa zona y se apresuraron a ver lo que ocurría. En el camino se encontraron a Shun que regresaba de Ateneas de cumplir algunos encargos por orden de Saori, y no dudo ni un segundo en invocar su armadura cuando Shura les hizo saber por medio del cosmos que necesitaban ayuda.

----------------------------------------

Mientras llevaban a Shura y June a los sanatorios, Shun pensaba en la advertencia de las Nereidas, "la sangre de Andrómeda" habían pedido a cambio de no desatar una nueva guerra contra el santuario¿querían su sangre entonces? quizá no, de ser así lo habrían buscado a él, pero el relato de Shura les dio a entender que a quien querían matar era a June, quizá esperaban que el caballero de Andrómeda fuera una mujer, o quizá la habían atacado a ella por haberse entrenado en la Isla, si, eran muchas posibilidades que por lo pronto no podían comprobar.

Evitaron atravesar las doce casas tomando el camino que los llevaba de Cabo Sunion directo al templo Principal, Aldebarán custodiaba la entrada y se sorprendió al verlos llegar en esas condiciones.

- ¡No puedo creer que los hayan dejado en tan mal estado¿quién los atacó?- Al parecer estaban al mando de Poseidón, no estamos seguros todavía, por favor ve por Mu y por Aioria –pido Marín.  
- Claro, enseguida regreso –los otros continuaron su camino hasta los sanatorios. Marín abrió la puerta para que pasaran. Aioros ayudó a Shura a sentarse en una cama, y Shun recostó a June en otra. Poco después entraron Leo y Aries.  
- ¿Cómo se encuentran? –preguntó Mu.  
- Yo estoy bien –dijo Shura de inmediato, pero June está grave, esas locas se fueron sobre ella sin dudarlo.  
- Será mejor que vayan con Atenea, está preocupada y el maestro Shion quiere saber qué fue lo que ocurrió.  
- Pero Mu...  
- No te preocupes Shun, te prometo que estará bien.  
- Vamos muchacho –dijo Aioros tomándolo por los hombros mientras ambos salían.  
- Espera Marín –la detuvo Aioria cuando estaba por salir-, será mejor que te quedes, creo que podríamos necesitar tu ayuda.  
- Claro, como digas.

Saliendo de los sanatorios, Shun se tuvo que conformar con lo que le dijera Mu, mientras él y Aioros se dirigían al salón del Patriarca

--------------------------------- 

Minutos más tarde estaban reunidos el resto de los dorados con Seiya y compañía. Jabu y los otros cuatro habían sido enviados a cuidar la entrada y otras áreas del santuario.

- Eso es todo lo que sabemos –reportó Aioros tras contar lo que ellos vieron y lo que Shura les contó mientras iban a los sanatorios.  
- ¿Usted había escuchado sobre las Nereidas, Maestro? –preguntó Saori muy desconcertada.  
- Recuerdo que cuando era aprendiz, el Patriarca de aquel entonces se refería a una ruptura al interior de la orden de Poseidón, pero jamás se refirió a ello con detalle.  
- Quizá si lo hizo pero ya se le olvido –comentó Máscara, recibiendo por ello un coscorrón de parte de Milo, que le hizo una seña para que se callara.  
- Yo sugeriría informar al mismo Poseidón sobre este incidente –sugirió Shaka.- Quizá aún desconozca los hechos.  
- O quizá el mismo las envió –sugirió Afrodita.- Y estaríamos cayendo en su plan.

Las opiniones a favor y en contra no se hicieron esperar.

- Sin embargo ellas parecían venir por su propia cuenta según entiendo –dijo Camus.- Más que preocuparnos quién las envió debemos poner atención en el por qué. Tenemos un caballero y una amazona heridos, y un ultimátum para evitar una guerra.  
- Dime una cosa Shun¿ellas no intentaron atacarte cuando apareciste, cierto? –pero el caballero estaba distraído pensando en lo que pasaba en los sanatorios que no escuchó las pregunta de Saori hasta que Seiya le dio un codazo para llamar su atención. -¿Shun te sientes bien? –preguntó preocupada, mientras todos se le quedaban viendo.  
- Si, claro, estoy bien, discúlpame Atenea¿decías?  
- Por lo que sabemos ellas no te atacaron al verte –recapitulo Dokho-, sin embargo pidieron la sangre de Andrómeda o iniciarían una guerra.  
- Si, así fue, cosa que yo tampoco me explico.  
- Pero atacaron a June y querían matarla –agregó Shaina.  
- Yo supongo que pensaron que ella era a quien estaban buscando, después de todo ambos nos entrenamos en isla Andrómeda, y bien pudieron suponer que por eso la armadura debía estar en posesión de una mujer.  
- Supongamos que estamos tomando todo esto de forma literal, que tal si la sangre no se refiere a como la conocemos como tal, y sangre está haciendo referencia a un legado –señalo Kanon.  
- Entonces esas nereidas desean acabar con todo aquel que tenga relación con Andrómeda, es decir con la isla, por tanto todos los que se entrenaron ahí están en peligro, el ataque no fue entonces una confusión, ya estaba planeado.  
- Eso quiere decir que Ustedes están en peligro –dijo Hyoga a Shun.  
- ¿Pero por qué querrían acabar con los entrenados en Andrómeda? –cuestionó Shiryu.

Y de nuevo el murmullo se empezó a escuchar por toda la sala. Saori y Shion se miraron preocupados, eso no los estaba llevando a ningún lado y sólo estaban más confundidos que al comienzo.

- Bien, guarden silencio –ordenó Shion, todos obedecieron al instante.- Hasta que no aclaremos esto, todos estarán de guardia las veinticuatro horas, excepto tú Shun –el caballero estaba apunto de protestar pero con un gesto Saori no se lo permitió- se mantiene la alarma hasta nuevo aviso y todos los descansos quedan suspendidos. Quiero dos personas en todo momento a la entrada de esta sala y dos más en la entrada del templo. En cuanto a ti –dijo refiriéndose a Shun- te quedarás cuidando a tu compañera hasta que se reestablezca y en donde podamos vigilarte ¡y tú menos que nadie abandona el santuario! Es todo por el momento, pueden retirarse.

Los caballeros empezaron a abandonar la sala, pero Shun se acercó a donde estaban Shion y Saori. Ikki se percató que su hermano iba hacia ellos, pero con una mirada Saori le dio a entender que esperara fuera, y por primera –y tal vez única ocasión- decidió que le haría caso, no sin antes planear un laaargo interrogatorio a su hermano en cuanto pudiera.

- ¿Ocurre algo? –preguntó Saori.- Disculpe excelencia, normalmente no acostumbro discutir las ordenes que se me dan, pero...  
- Si, entiendo que parezca demasiada precaución pero no quiero correr riesgos –dijo Shion en el tono más paternal que tenía-, ni Atenea ni yo deseamos perder a ningún caballero de nuevo, no dudo de tu poder pero tu viste a esas guerreras, estaban dispuestas a matar. Y hasta que no sepamos que es lo que quieren estamos expuestos a un ataque sorpresa, además -añadió de forma más confidencial-, hay alguien que te necesita en estos momentos –Shun se sintió apenado pero entendía los motivos de Shion, no quería tener otro ataque como este y exponer a sus compañeros a algo peor.  
- Por supuesto excelencia, disculpe mi atrevimiento, me retiro entonces –hizo una reverencia ante ambos antes de abandonar la sala.  
- ¿Y qué hará entonces, princesa? –preguntó a Saori.  
- Le enviaré una carta a Julián. No sé si hacerlo venir sea una buena idea, le pediré que nos reunamos en algún lugar neutral para conversar.  
- Muy bien, yo te acompañaré en ese caso, mientras decido quién más irá con nosotros.

-------------------------------------

Shun vio salir a Shura de los sanatorios, apoyado por Aioria.

- ¡Qué te dije muchacho! –dijo Shura en cuanto lo vio.- Unos cuantos golpes, pero sobreviviré.- Me alegro que estés mejor.  
- Pero no es para que abuses –regañó Aioria-, tendrás que descansar al menos una semana.  
- Eso no es justo¡ahora que las cosas empiezan a ser como antes¿y de que hablaron en la reunión?  
- Sobre el ataque, las nereidas y lo que haremos, por lo pronto estamos en alerta constante, todos de guardia y sin descanso. Imagino que Shaka y el maestro Dokho ya están organizando los turnos.  
- Lo digo y lo repito ¡que mal momento para estar herido!  
- Si, si, ya te escuchamos, mejor te llevo a tu casa, no voy a estar cargándote todo el tiempo, nos vemos Shun.  
- Adiós, chico –se despidió Shura poniendo una mano sobre el hombro de Shun. Este los vio alejarse, y esta vez de topó con Mu, que también salía del sanatorio.  
- ¿Y cómo está?  
- Tiene varios golpes pero nada de gravedad, ya cerré la herida que le hicieron, sanará en poco tiempo pero deberá estar en cama unas dos semanas, Shura me contó que la atacaron usando un cosmos que la afectaba solo a ella.  
- ¿Cómo es posible?  
- No estoy seguro, debo hablar primero con mi maestro y con Shaka, aunque imagino que ya sospechan lo mismo que yo... –Mu guardó silencio contemplando una posibilidad que parecía ilógica, pero que podía ser, a Shun no le gustó el gesto que ponía.  
- ¿Tú sabes que pasa, verdad?  
- Sólo es una suposición, tranquilo. Iré a ver en que puedo ayudar, si gustas puedes pasar con ella un momento, procura que no se altere, y mantenla al margen de lo que pasa ¿de acuerdo?  
- Claro, gracias Mu. –el caballero asintió antes de alejarse. Shun entró a la habitación. Marín estaba sentada al lado de June, y se levantó cuando lo vio entrar.  
- Se quedó dormida, la medicina de los lemurianos es efectiva pero agotadora para quienes no están acostumbrados a ella, tengo que regresar a mi puesto.  
- Si, ve, yo me quedo con ella.  
- Te ves algo cansado¿te sientes bien?  
- De maravilla, no te preocupes, debe ser que no estoy acostumbrado a este clima.  
- ¿Estas seguro? Bueno, vendré más tarde, si la situación lo permite –Marín cerró la puerta al salir. Shun caminó hasta la cama en que estaba June, hizo a un lado la silla en que estuvo Marín para sentarse a su lado. Si todo había sido una confusión él tendría que estar en ese lugar y no ella; y esta era la segunda ocasión en que se sentía culpable por lo que pasaba a su alrededor.  
- Parece que finalmente cambiamos de lugar ¿no te parece? –la voz de June sonaba cansada pero no por ello perdía su singular alegría.  
- Solo espero que no se te vaya a hacer costumbre –dijo tratando de sonreír y de que ella no notara su preocupación.  
- ¿Cómo se encuentra Shura?  
- Bien, lo llevaron a su templo para que descanse, en cuatro días a lo mucho estará de nuevo en circulación.  
- Me alegro –June hizo un esfuerzo para incorporarse.  
- No deberías moverte, podrías empeorar tu estado –pero la amazona no hizo caso hasta sentarse completamente.  
- Son solo unos cuantos golpes, no pasó de eso...  
- Pero pudo haber sido peor... –al no escuchar respuesta, Shun alzó la cara y descubrió que June se había quitado su máscara y que lo veía preocupada.  
- No fue tu culpa si es lo que estás pensando, si no hubiera sido yo pudo ser Marín o Shaina, fuera quien fuera nos iban a atacar, tu mejor que nadie sabes a lo que estamos expuestos...  
- No es lo mismo, esas Nereidas estaban buscando la sangre de Andrómeda, es a mí a quien estaban buscando, y por una confusión casi te matan...  
- ¿Piensas que me hubiera dejado morir tan fácilmente? –ambos se quedaron viendo unos segundos.- No soy tan débil como tu crees –afirmó June un poco dolida por lo que el santo no dijo, pero dio a entender.  
- ...No he tenido mucho tiempo para pensar en ello, menos para hablarlo con alguien, pero cuando Atenea me ayudo a expulsar el alma de Hades de mi interior, en ese lapso de tiempo entre regresar a la realidad de la que me privaron por algunas horas y ver cómo el templo de Hades se derrumbaba, sentí como si me hubieran abierto los ojos, de pronto me di cuenta que en el pasado habíamos luchado con la creencia de poder vencer pese a que por unos segundos todo parecía perdido, pero en ese sitio me di cuenta de lo frágiles que somos, que por más poder que tenga nuestro cosmos, al final seguimos siendo personas normales, y que nuestra vida peligra en todo momento. Nada es seguro, y si ha algo he aprendido a tener miedo es a perder a las personas que están a mi alrededor –unas cuantas lagrimas habían resbalado por la cara de Shun mientras se confesaba de esa manera tan abierta y sincera. June lo veía también con lagrimas en los ojos, jamás pensó que entre todas las cosas a las que él podía temer, la muerte estuviera entre ellas pese a que la habían abrazado muchas veces.  
- Shun... debió haber sido algo muy duro, lo suficiente para hacerte pensar de esa manera...  
- Como no tienes idea.  
- ...Pero recuerda lo que siempre nos decía Albiore, "incluso la más pequeña chispa puede servir para reavivar el incendio"¿sabes por qué nos lo repetía constantemente? para que nunca olvidáramos lo que somos y por lo que estamos luchando, Hades estuvo en ti, sí, pero ya no más, y tu deber es aprender de eso para que puedas seguir adelante Shun, no puedes darte el lujo de permitir que su recuerdo te destruya, o la final, el habrá ganado la ultima batalla.  
- "Las batallas del alma son las más sangrientas" –recordó Shun. June asintió.  
- ¿Podrías hacerme un favor? –preguntó June tras unos segundos de silencio. Shun asintió.- Si te llegas a topar con una de esas Nereidas vas a darle la paliza de su vida de mi parte ¿está claro?  
- Si te topas con alguna de ellas ajustarás cuentas, y luego las enviamos de regreso al mar.  
- Prometido –dijo la amazona alzando su mano derecha a manera de juramento, y como en el pasado, le dio un abrazo a Shun para que supiera que todo iba a estar bien; el santo correspondió a su gesto, y por un segundo se sintió de nuevo en isla Andrómeda, cuando no se tenían más que uno al otro, deseando que todo ese asunto de las Nereidas terminara antes de que ella o alguien más fueran heridos nuevamente.

_**CONTINUA...**_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_**  
**_

**Notas de la autora:**

**¿Demasiado tierno para ser el inicio, no les parece? Una forma de decir sutilmente cuanto te importa una persona¿se habrá dado cuenta June de lo que su amigo siente por ella, y June ¿qué siente exactamente por él? No, no soy una romántica sin remedio, de hecho me gustan más las historias de aventuras. Prometo que estas ya vienen, solo sigan leyendo...**

**¿Y qué opinan de Shion y su actitud? No sé por qué pero la primera vez que lo vi me pareció que tenía cara de abuelo****, y después de todo lo que ha pasado creo que es justo que por fin pueda preocuparse por estos muchachos como no pudo en el pasado, los más jóvenes tienen sólo 16 años, -ou, creo que no había clarado eso ¿verdad? ahora ya lo saben- y decía, aún necesitan orientación, apoyo, etc, etc.  
**

**¬¬ (aquí entre nos ¿cómo reaccionaría Ikki si descubriera que su hermano del alma tiene a una persona más en su corazón, ocupando un sitio tan importante como él, y no precisamente como un amigo (a)... Ó.Ó ¡eso hay que verlo!**

**Y una ultima cosa, para efectos de la historia -cuyos antecedentes están basados en lo que paso en el anime, salvo una que otra situación que en el futuro referiré-, el entrenamiento de Shun ocurrió según la versión manga, con la excepción, como ya habrán notado, que deje a Albiore como su maestro. Según el manga el caballero de Cefeo se llamaba Daidaros, y era un tipo completamente diferente al Albiore que vimos en el anime. Ambos son lo opuesto físicamente, y obviamente Albiore me gusta más para maestro de Shun -y también para su suegro (es en serio, sé que es rumor pero decían que June era su hija, y si no lo es biológicamente, al menos lo es por haberla criado. He dicho.) **

**¡Muchas gracias por sus comentarios! No sé que mas decirles, pero algo se me ocurrirá Ó.Ó  
**


	6. En el reino submarino

**Capítulo 5  
EN EL REINO SUBMARINO **

**Por Gilraen Shauláh**

Tiempo atrás, en las profundidades del mar Mediterráneo se encontraba la entrada principal a un templo submarino desconocido para muchos, pero temible para los conocedores de su historia desde su aparición. Pocos meses atrás, un grupo de muchachos acompañados física y espiritualmente por algunos aliados, y guiados por amor a su diosa, destruyeron el templo para evitar así que las ambiciones malignas de otro dios se cumplieran; y fue de este mismo sitio que salió la ayuda que llegó hasta el mismo infierno para salvar a la humanidad de lo que pudo ser peor momento. Pero ahora no quedan más que ruinas que esperarán a ser reconstruidas cuando llegue el momento, y la profundidades del océano están en calma.

Sin embargo la nueva amenaza de nuevo proviene del mar, aunque esta vez se ha refugiado en un lugar distinto. Frente a las costas de Grecia existe una gran cantidad de islas en la región en que se juntan el mar Egeo y el Mar de Creta, la mayoría de ellas están deshabitadas. Es aquí donde a lo largo de siglos se ha construido un templo sin que nadie lo haya notado, y es este el sitio donde se han reunido las guerreras que esta vez amenazan a la orden de Atenea.

Una cueva oculta lo que es su templo, construido al interior de una montaña, el cual semeja a un anfiteatro de la época clásica griega, en el centro hay una plataforma que apenas se levanta por unos dos metros del suelo, en el que se encuentra un elaborado trono tallado en piedra. Todo el interior de la cueva es húmedo y se mantiene iluminado por antorchas en los muros. Una gran cantidad de mujeres vestidas con armaduras de las más diversas tonalidades aguardan el regreso de sus compañeras, el cual es anunciado con un cuerno. Al escuchar el llamado las guerreras interrumpen lo que estaban haciendo para guardar silencio y observan a sus compañeras entrar Tras cumplir con su misión, las cuatro Nereidas que fueron enviadas al santuario se presentan con su informe.

- Galena, Pánope, Eunice, Actea¿la han encontrado? –pregunta una Nereida que permanece sentada en el trono, vistiendo una túnica griega muy antigua de color blanco, en su brazo derecho lleva una banda de oro con emblemas que hacían alusión al mar.

- Sí, mi señora, efectivamente está en el santuario de Atenea –responde la de armadura naranja, Eunice.- Estuvimos a punto de liquidarla pero su guardián intervino –dijo la de armadura azul, Actea.  
- ¡Eso no puede ser! Él debió haber muerto en el Hades.  
- Los caballeros de oro también están en el santuario –comentó Pánope, cuya armadura era roja-, de algún modo parece que la orden ha sido restaurada.  
- Sin embargo logramos herir a uno de ellos –terminó Galena, con la armadura verde.  
- Debemos averiguar cuantos caballeros hay dentro del santuario, pero sobre todo, debemos traer a Andrómeda aquí, dentro de pocos días se completara la alineación parcial de los planetas y necesitamos su sangre para sellar a Poseidón y que todo su poder termine por ser mío... –una vez más se escuchó el cuerno, anunciando el regreso de otra Nereida. La armadura de esta, igual que su cabello y color de ojos, era de color rosa. E hizo una reverencia al estar frente a su líder.  
- Mi señora Anfítrite...  
- Habla de una vez, Mélite¿lo has encontrado?  
- Así es mi Señora, la reencarnación de nuestro señor Poseidón también vive en Grecia, muy cerca del santuario de Atenea.  
- Debí suponerlo, el paso de los siglos no ha borrado esa obsesión por la hija de Metis.  
- ¿Ahora que haremos, mi señora?  
- Aguardar y vigilar, pronto, todas las piezas se reunirán en el mismo sitio, ese será el momento.  
- Si, mi señora –asintieron todas las Nereidas al unísono antes de retirarse.

**Santuario de Atenea.**

Saori-Atenea tuvo que armarse de valor para pedirle a Kanon el favor que el santo había accedido a cumplir, aunque visiblemente nervioso. Sabía que desde lo del templo en el mar, menos aún tras su regreso, él no había hablado con Julián o con Sorrento para aclarar las cosas, y seguramente a ambos les sorprendería el ver al antiguo general marino con la armadura de géminis. Y precisamente por eso lo había enviado a él, porque tarde o temprano tendrían que hablar, que mejor momento que ahora que el ambiente aún estaba calmado. Por otro lado, le había dado muchas vueltas en la cabeza al asunto de las Nereidas, lo que Shion le había dicho empezaba a tener más peso que al inicio, pero por lo que ella sabía -y por lo que Docko le había enseñado- las nereidas eran divinidades pacíficas que sólo vivían en el mar, y como decían los libros "eran frágiles, con movimientos suaves y pausados, de tacto suave", algo así como lo más bello, gentil y tierno del mundo, y las que habían atacado a sus guerreros podían pelear a la velocidad de la luz y tenían un cosmos muy elevado, nada que ver con lo que se decía de ellas. Si había alguna relación o no con Poseidón, lo averiguaría.

En eso alguien llamó a la puerta del salón. Antes de entrar, Shun saludó a Atenea como lo indicaba el protocolo de la Orden y esperó a que la diosa le autorizara a entrar.

- ¿Qué ocurre, Shun? –el santo cerró la puerta y se acercó a Saori.  
- Venía a ver si se te ofrecía algo, Saori.  
- No por el momento, gracias. Pero dime ¿cómo sigue June?  
- Mejor, hace rato estuvimos hablando un poco. La deje porque se veía cansada, además Mu me dijo que necesitaba descansar. No le he contado sobre la situación actual, para no preocuparla.  
- Envié una carta a Julián, creo que él podrá ayudarnos a resolver este misterio.  
- ¿Y qué opina el maestro Shion?  
- No le gustó al comienzo aunque no me lo dijo, pero no tenemos más opción, sea o no Julián el causante debemos saber a lo que nos estamos enfrentando.  
- Si, es mejor estar preparado.  
- Shun... sabes que aunque estemos en este sitio, las cosas entre nosotros seis, entre tu y yo, siguen como antes, cuando vivíamos en Japón. En este lugar debo comportarme como la diosa que soy, pero para ti y los demás sigo siendo su amiga, y puedes contar conmigo para lo que necesites, ya sea para hablar o hacer lo que quieras.  
- Lo sé Saori, es sólo que necesito tiempo, no sé si estoy listo para enfrentar lo que... lo que pasó allá, menos para hablarlo con alguien de la forma en que te gustaría.  
- Yo estaré aquí para cuando lo necesites, ambas estaremos aquí.  
- Gracias, Saori –Shun se inclinó ante ella antes de retirarse. Saori lo vio con tristeza mientras se quedaba de nuevo sola en la sala.  
- Dime que debo hacer para ayudarte...

**En otro lugar de Grecia.**

Kanon bajó del auto negro con el logo de la fundación Graude que lo había llevado desde el santuario hasta Cabo Sunion. En otro tiempo habría tenido que caminar esa distancia, pero desde que Atenea se instalara en el santuario las cosas habían cambiado en extremo. Tenían a su disposición autos, barcos, helicópteros y yates que los llevarían a donde lo necesitasen con una sola palabra de Saori. Claro, iba portando su armadura de Géminis, lo cual parecía fuera de toda lógica por el transporte en que llegó, pero una cosa era mantener con discreción la existencia del Santuario, y otra era manejarlo como si fuera algún corporativo. Imaginaba que ya se acostumbrarían a ello.

La puerta cerrándose lo regresó a la realidad. Uno de los tantos sirvientes que tenía Julián Solo había abierto la puerta para que bajara, y el chofer así como el sirviente lo veían de pie junto al auto. Kanon avanzó hasta la enorme puerta de cristal y madera, que se abrió sin necesidad de llamar. Seguramente sabían que iba de parte de Atenea por el auto, o quizá era lo que siempre se hacía cuando había visitas. Tuvo que admitir que la casa tenía bastante buen gusto. Llegó hasta la enorme sala, en la que lo atendió un tercer sirviente.

- Bienvenido a la mansión Solo¿qué se le ofrece?- Buenas tardes, me gustaría hablar con el señor Julián, vengo de parte de Ate... de la señorita Kido.  
- Enseguida le informó, tome asiento por favor¿gusta algo de tomar?  
- No gracias, espero.  
- Con su permiso entonces –el mayordomo abandonó la estancia con la mayor propiedad. Kanon reparó en que era la primera vez en que lo trataban como a un respetable joven y no como al caballero traidor que era.  
- ¿Qué estas haciendo aquí? –era fácil reconocer esa voz. Le había obedecido durante varios meses.  
- Tetis. Vengo de parte de Atenea.  
- ¿Y con qué cinismo te atreves a venir a este sitio? –la antigua general estaba de píe, llegando por uno de los pasillos que daban a la sala. Usaba un vestido de manta que le llegaba hasta las rodillas y que cubría tres cuartas partes de sus brazos, traía unas sandalias de color claro, y lo veía con demasiado rencor.  
- Solo cumplo un encargo de mi diosa, no veo que hay de malo en ello.  
- Hace unos meses llamabas tu dios a Julián y terminaste traicionándolo, usándolo como si fuera un simple peón y no la divinidad que es..  
- Es cierto que cometí muchos errores, demasiados. Pero la vida y Atenea me concedieron el perdón y una segunda oportunidad, y esta vez las cosas serán distintas porque tengo el resto de mi vida para que las personas a las que hice daño me perdonen.  
- ¿Y en verdad crees que los caballeros dorados van a perdonarte¿crees que tu hermano lo haga? Veo que ahora luces una armadura dorada, pero el hecho que seas uno de ello no quiere decir que seas parte de ellos... Tienes muchas cuentas por saldar, general Dragón Marino, tú arrastraste a la muerte a los otros generales, usaste a un joven inocente, obligaste a arriesgar sus vidas a cinco caballeros que han hecho lo que tu jamás podrás y causaste la destrucción de un templo, no creo que una sola vida te alcance para sanar todas las heridas.  
- Puede ser, pero ese es mi problema y yo veré cómo lo resuelvo. Tengo el apoyo y la confianza de Atenea, ella me ayudará.  
- ¿Y podrá ayudarte a revivir a los generales que murieron a causa de tu ambición? Esta guerra no debió haber sido, mucho menos terminar de esta manera.  
- No puedo hacerlo, pero puedo pedir perdón.  
- El perdón no basta.  
- El perdón de mi dios es suficiente.  
- ¿Y nosotros no lo merecemos¿O es que Sorrento y yo somos tan poca cosa que el caballero de Géminis no necesita su perdón para vivir en paz?  
- Tetis...  
- ¿Podrías dejarnos solos un momento, por favor? –la llegada de Julián interrumpía e iniciaba un momento al que Kanon había temido por días.  
- Si excelencia –replicó Tetis inclinándose antes de abandonar la sala-, pero estaré cerca por si me necesita.

La sirena salió, dejándolos solos.Ambos se vieron en silencio unos instantes. Kanon se sentía avergonzado. Lo que Tetis había dicho tenía demasiada verdad, una verdad que pesaba, y a la que no estaba seguro de quererse enfrentar.

- Me dijeron que vienes de parte de Saori Kido¿no es así?  
- Si, así es alt... señor Solo. Atenea me pidió que le entregara esta carta –al momento Kanon le presentó el sobre que traía consigo. Julián lo tomó y abrió la carta que leyó sin decir algo más.  
- ¡Vaya! Esto en verdad me sorprende, no tenía idea de que algo así les hubiera pasado, pero puedo asegurar que no tengo nada que ver en esto – dijo viendo a Kanon.- Dile a Atenea que la veré mañana si así lo desea, aquí o donde ella lo disponga.  
- Le daré su recado, me retiro entonces –el caballero de Géminis había dado media vuelta cuando Julián le habló.  
- Tal vez Tetis tenga razón en lo que dijo, pero sé que se equivoca, porque ella no conoce al verdadero Kanon, el guerrero que se ganó el perdón de su diosa por la sinceridad de sus actos y de su palabra, y si ese Kanon pudo ganarse el perdón de la persona a quien más daño hizo, puede ganar no solo el perdón de su hermano y sus compañeros, sino también su amistad y confianza.  
- Tal vez el Kanon en el que usted cree no existe, alteza.  
- El Kanon en el que yo creía se ahogó en el templo de Poseidón, el Kanon en el que yo confío esta frente a mí, porque creer y confiar no es lo mismo. La confianza implica respeto, la creencia fe, pero para poder creer hay que ver, y para poder confiar hay que sentir y hacer. Yo confío en ti, Kanon, antiguo general marino, hoy Santo de Géminis de la Orden de Atenea. Permite que los demás vean tu verdadera personalidad, tal vez seas idéntico a tu hermano, pero eso es solo la apariencia externa, deja que tu parte buena, la que se mantuvo dormida por tantos años vuelva a emerger. Te aseguro que no sólo aquellos que te rodean se llevarán una gran sorpresa, tú también lo harás.  
- Con su permiso, alteza –Kanon abandonó la mansión lo más rápido que sus piernas se lo permitieron.

Una vez en el auto se permitió el lujo de llorar como no lo había hecho en años. Hacía tanto tiempo que quería hacerlo pero era como si las lagrimas se hubieran negado a salir como lo hacían en ese momento. No sabía porque, pero las palabras de Julián eran justo lo que había esperado escuchar. El dios lo había perdonado al parecer, pero podrían los otros, y lo más importante¿realmente podría perdonarse él?

_CONTINÚA..._

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- _

**Nota de la autora:**

**Este capítulo me dio un poco de guerra, sobre todo porque el título parecía no concordar con el contexto en general, y la presentación de las nereidas me parecía demasiado corta, pero al final decidí dejarlo tal como estaba, pues si bien el reino submarino empezó haciendo alusión a lo que pasaba en la isla donde residen, el encuentro entre Kanon, Tetis y Julián ocurre como consecuencia de la batalla en el fondo del mar, cuyo costo fue la destrucción del templo submarino, y sus sobrevivientes ahora viven en la mansión Solo.**

**La preocupación de Saori no es para menos, podrá ser una joven de 16 años pero sigue siendo Atenea, y créanme, aunque contadas, pero existen las excepciones de muchachas que a esa edad si se comportan con criterio y de forma responsable, aunque la mayoría sólo se preocupe por su figura de modelo esquelética y desnutrida, por tener un novio guapo y cabeza de aire, y por lucir a la moda. Ups, me perdí en el tema. Me parece que Saori ha madurado en este tiempo, y puede darnos una que otra sorpresa.**

**Sigo estando a su disposición para cualquier duda, comentario, felicitación, amenazas de muerte o lo que ustedes gusten. .  
**


	7. Secretos y Confesiones

**Disclaimer: Saint Seiya ®, nombres y caracteres, no me pertenecen, son propiedad lucrativa del señor Kurumada y de Shueshia ® . No recibo ningun beneficio económico por mis fics, salvo el reconocimiento moral de todos los lectores.**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- **

**Capítulo 6  
SECRETOS Y CONFESIONES**

**Por Gilraen Shauláh**

** Santuario de Atenas**.

Kanon tuvo que agradecer que al salir de la mansión Solo fuera casi de noche y que al bajar frente a la entrada del santuario hubiera oscurecido por completo, así el resto de los habitantes no notarían que sus ojos estaban rojos por todo lo que lloró en el camino, y si tenía un poco de suerte, nadie en el salón notaría que sus ojos estaban hinchados.

Una a una paso por las doce casas. La mayoría estaba vacía porque se acercaba la hora de la cena y muchos ya montaban guardia en el comedor o en las cercanías. Le fue fácil llegar hasta el salón del Patriarca sin tener que acercarse demasiado a los otros, y con agachar el rostro fue suficiente para evitar preguntas. Atenea, Shion, Docko, Shaka y Mu estaban conversando en el salón, afortunadamente los últimos tres eran lo suficientemente prudentes para no hacer comentarios o preguntas en ese momento, o aguardar hasta que fuera adecuado. Saludó en la puerta y espero.

- Pasa Kanon¿cómo te fue en la mansión Solo? –preguntó Shion.

- Bien excelencia. El señor Solo manda decir que hablará con Atenea en donde ella decida el día de mañana.

- Bien, me comunicará con él enseguida. Gracias Kanon.

- No fue nada princesa, con su permiso –el caballero dio media vuelta cuando Saori volvio a hablarle.

- ¿Tuviste suerte, Kanon? –preguntó sabiendo a que se refería.

- Aún no lo sé –el caballero abandonó la sala y se fue directo a su templo. Por lo menos aquella noche no tendría hambre. Saori se quedó un tanto preocupada, el camino se había iniciado para uno de sus guerreros, y si el resto tenía que pasar con lo mismo, entonces convendría empezar a buscar más ayuda.

- ¿Se siente bien, Atenea? –preguntó Mu con su acostumbrada atención.

- Si, no te preocupes.

- Antes de que entrara Kanon discutíamos el asunto de las nereidas. ¿decías entonces que tenían sospechas, no es así Shaka?

- Si excelencia. Pero tendríamos que averiguar ciertos datos antes de sacar una conclusión definitiva, por ejemplo¿sabe dónde nació la amazona del Camaleón?

- En realidad sé muy poco de ella. Albiore era todavía un aprendiz de menos de 6 años en ese momento y seguía aquí, en el Santuario. Solo sabía que su futuro maestro se lo llevaría a Argentina para su entrenamiento final, ni siquiera se había pensado el enviarlo a Andrómeda.

- ¿Pero por qué es importante conocer esa información?

- Podría decirnos mucho, princesa.

- Mu, porque no nos dicen claramente que sospechan.

- Maestro, las Nereidas han venido a acabar lo que se inicio hace tiempo, cuando la verdadera Andrómeda vivía. Ella debió morir pero no fue así porque Perseo la salvó, Poseidón se abstuvo del castigo que había enviado contra Filistia y a su muerte ella fue inmortalizada en las estrellas.

- ¿Entonces han venido a vengarse de ella?

- Así es. Ellas fueron ofendidas en su orgullo y Poseidón había prometido un castigo, pero como jamás se llevó a cabo por intervención del dios ahora lo harán por su cuenta.

- Pero eso implicaría que Andrómeda estuviera viva –repuso Shion.

- Podría estarlo, excelencia –Saori y Shion se pusieron de pie ante tal afirmación, ambos asombrados.

- ¡Eso no puede ser...! –dijo Shion. Saori junto sus manos con preocupación.

- Entonces... ¿Shun?

- No princesa –aclaró Mu.- Él solo ostenta el título de caballero de esa constelación, pero la verdadera Andrómeda, la hija de Cefeo y Casiopea, podría estar viva, y en este santuario.

- ¿Estás seguro...? –preguntó incrédula Saori.- Entonces June...

- Si Atenea. Es muy posible que sea la reencarnación de Andrómeda –Saori se dejó caer en su silla.

- Tranquila Atena –le dijo Shion.- ¿están seguros¿cómo puede ser posible?

- Tampoco lo sabemos, pero eso explica porque el ataque de las nereidas solo le afecto a ella y porque exigen que Atenea se las entregue, porque está a tu servicio y bajo tu protección.

- Santo cielo¿qué vamos a hacer? –preguntó Saori a Shion.- No podemos hacer lo que nos piden, pero eso significaría una guerra y no sabemos que tan fuertes sean.

- Por eso es imperioso que hable con Poseidón, Atenea –dijo Docko.- Alguna vez escuche decir que las nereidas se convirtieron en sus guerreras poco tiempo después de que se iniciaran las guerras sagradas, más ignoro porque atacan bajo su propia cuenta.

- Shaka, Mu, necesito que mañana vengan conmigo y le cuenten a Julián todo esto que me han dicho.

- Como ordenes, Atenea.

- Deberíamos poner sobre aviso a todos los caballeros –sugirió Atenea.

- No estoy seguro que sea prudente -dijo Shion.- Seguimos tendiendo aún muchas suposiciones, advertirles podría ponerlos más nerviosos.

- Tal vez, pero al menos Shun debe saber lo que está pasado, él es parte de esto, y podría ayudarnos a aclarar muchas cosas.

- Mañana temprano hablaré con él –dijo Docko.

- Así se hará entonces. Pueden retirarse, y Shaka y Mu, avisen a sus compañeros que saldrán con Atenea por la mañana para que alguien se encargue de sus obligaciones hasta que regresen.

- Si excelencia, con su permiso –los tres se inclinaron antes de retirarse.

- Maestro, de ser June quien los caballeros suponen que es ¿a qué regresó a este mundo? –Shion la miró con preocupación.

- No lo sé, Atenea.

Kanon regresó con pasos cansados a la casa de Géminis, Saga no estaba, entonces seguro se hallaba cenando con los otros en el gran comedor. Entró a su cuarto sin molestarse en ver el recado que su hermano había dejado para él. Por alguna razón la armadura le resultó más pesada en el camino. ¿Y si Tetis tenía razón? Era cierto que los otros lo trataban como si nada pasara, pero él conocía muy bien el dicho que decía "perdono pero no olvido". Después de todo, por su ambición la vida de Atenea había peligrado aunque ella lo salvó en dos ocasiones, pero igual había lastimado a los Cinco de bronce, a Shaina, Kiki y Marín, que también lo trataban como a un amigo de toda la vida. Pero sobre todo, Seiya, Shiryu, Hyoga y Shun le hacían sentir parte de una familia, no solo a él, de hecho a todos los dorados. Él por su parte sentía algo de envidia por ello, pues incluso Ikki aunque se negase aceptarlo, aquellos muchachos no solo se tenían al momento de una batalla, habían pasado los tragos amargos y los buenos momentos juntos, y entre ellos no existían los secretos ¿por qué sus compañeros jamás se pudieron llevar así? Cierto, él juntó a los Generales para causar la guerra, era ilógico por tanto que se molestasen en preguntar algo más que sus nombres, de donde eran y sus poderes.

Y aunque eso ya hubiera quedado atrás, por primera vez reconocía que esa tensión se mantenía entre los 13 caballeros dorados. Conversaban, sí, se reían, cierto, pero no eran tan abiertos a contarse todo lo que les preocupaba, y tampoco se tenían confianza ¿o por qué Shura evitaba encontrarse solo con Aioros¿o por qué Shaka seguía manteniéndose tan apartado del resto¿por qué Aioria y Milo no conversaban con Camus o Saga cuando se quedaban a solas? o ¿por qué Milo había dejado de gastarle bromas a Camus o a él, si en el pasado no dejaba de hacerlo? Y quizá los otros no se daban cuenta de ello, estaban juntos por amor a su diosa y a la era de paz, pero estaban lejos de ser un equipo como lo eran los Cinco.

Lástima que Kanon se encontrara lo bastante lejos para saber que por la mente de sus compañeros surgían las mismas dudas que a él en esa noche, en la que reunida la mayoría en el gran comedor veían a los cinco principales caballeros de bronce conversar abiertamente de todos los temas, mientras ellos se limitaban a los asuntos del santuario...

Si tan solo se dieran cuenta de lo fácil que era compartir lo que sentían.

---------------------------------

A la mañana siguiente Saori salió muy temprano del Santuario, escoltada por Mu y Shaka. El Maestro Shion se encerró para meditar y pidió que no se le molestara hasta el regreso de Atenea. En cuanto a Docko, mando llamar a Shun a su templo una vez que ya todos habían iniciado sus actividades.

Los Cinco estaban reunidos en el coliseo donde Seiya había peleado para obtener su armadura, estaban hablando de los sucesos del día anterior.

- ¿Y cómo se encuentran los heridos? –preguntó Hyoga.

- Shura ya está mejor, en dos días se reincorpora a las guardias, y June continua en los sanatorios, Mu dice que por su seguridad es mejor que se quede ahí –contestó Shun.

- Y tienes suerte que el Maestro Shion se halla encerrado a meditar, porque lo que fue ayer parecía que tenías niñeras –le dijo en tono de burla Seiya.

- Ja, ja, muy gracioso. Me parece una verdadera estupidez preocuparnos así por algo tan insignificante –protestó Ikki.

- Te recuerdo que dos personas resultaron heridas y que hay sobre nosotros la amenaza de una nueva guerra –protestó Shiryu.

- Como sea, igual es excesivo.

- De todas formas Saori salió en la mañana a entrevistarse con Julián y ver si sabe algo de este asunto.

- Y mientras te salvas de estar todo el día en guardia en el mismo sitio –protesto Seiya.

- Esto no es una recompensa para Shun, Seiya, por lo que sabemos podría estar en peligro y todas estas medidas son sólo por precaución –le regañó Shiryu.

- Ya lo sé, pero no me gusta que nos excluyan de esta forma. Saori ni siquiera nos ha pedido nuestro consejo esta vez.

- Tal vez porque sabe que cuenta con nosotros para lo que sea –opinó Hyoga.

- O porque esta vez prefiere enviar a los caballeros de oro como carne de cañón –los cuatro voltearon a ver a Ikki.

- Nii-san no hables de ellos de esa forma.

- ¿A qué te refieres con eso?

- Simplemente digo que ya que en el pasado jamás pudieron probar su lealtad nos está dejando de lado para que sus guardianes se sientan útiles y que prueben sus habilidades.

- Ellos no necesitan probar nada Ikki, la guerra pasado debió de haberte dejado en claro que esas trece personas están con Atenea y que entre nosotros ya no hay traidores.

- Y tal vez eso es lo que ellos mismos desean comprobar Seiya, nada más mira su comportamiento, se tratan como los grandes amigos pero no son capaces de reconocer que si el otro falló, ellos también.

- ¡Qué no puedes dejar su pasado de lado! –reclamó Seiya poniéndose de pie.- Tú no eres el único que falló y que puede gozar de una segunda oportunidad.

- Puede ser que yo haya fallado, pero jamás traicioné a Atenea, ellos sin embargo se volvieron en su contra con una simple palabra, y eso es lo que no pueden perdonarse.

- Sin embargo peleaste contra nosotros...

- Deben madurar niños –les dijo Ikki interrumpiendo a Hyoga y alejándose de ellos.- Aún les hace falta darse cuenta de tantas cosas.

- ¡Pero que...! –la mano de Shiryu detuvo el puño de Seiya -¡suéltame Shiryu!

- Cálmate Seiya, Hyoga, hay algo de cierto en lo que dijo Ikki, y es que los caballeros dorados no confían entre sí.

- Pero no ha habido problemas entre ellos desde que regresaron –comentó Seiya.

- Es eso a lo que Ikki se refiere. La verdad es que no se han atrevido a enfrentar su pasado, están juntos por el dolor que les causa revivir esos tiempos, y Saori ya debe haberse dado cuenta de ello, por eso los está obligando a actuar juntos, para que se tengan confianza y terminen de una vez por todas con todo lo que no les permite iniciar de nuevo.

- Pero Shiryu...

- Dejen que el tiempo decida, lo importante ahora es la guerra que se viene sobre nosotros.

- Eso me recuerda, Shun, anoche nos dijiste que Mu sospechaba algo ¿ya sabes algo de eso?

- No Hyoga, y no sé si alegrarme por la falta de noticias o preocuparme... –en ese momento Kiki se apareció frente a ellos.

- ¡Hola chicos¿cómo les va?

- Kiki tapón de alberca ¿dónde te habías metido?

- El maestro Mu me había enviado a Jamiel unos días pero por lo de ayer me mandó llamar de regreso.

- Supongo que te habrá dejado encargado del templo de Aries.

- Así es, pero el Antiguo Maestro me envió a buscarte Shun.

- ¿El antiguo Maestro¿para que querrá verme?

- Dijo que tenía que hablar contigo de algo muy importante, que te esperaba en el templo de Libra.

- Gracias Kiki, voy enseguida.

- Nos vemos chicos –y el niño se teletransportó nuevamente.

- ¿Para que querrá verte mi maestro?

- Ni idea. Nos vemos luego –Shun se levantó del Coliseo dejando un tanto preocupados a Hyoga,Shiryu y Seiya.

- Supongo que en la cena nos contará. Bien, regreso a mi guardia, Aioria debe estar buscándome, me fui y no le dije nada.

- Nosotros también debemos seguir, ya estuvimos mucho tiempo aquí y en conclusión no logramos nada.

Los tres caballeros se separaron para vigilar los sitios que les habían tocado.

Shun empezó a recorrer las casas a partir del templo de Tauro. Como sus guardianes estaban de guardia avanzó rápidamente hasta llegar al templo de Libra. Sentado en las escaleras del templo lo esperaba el caballero.

- ¿Me mando llamar, Antiguo Maestro?

- Así es Shun. Hay algo de lo que tu y yo debemos hablar... ¡ero no pongas esa cara muchacho!

- Lo siento Antiguo Maestro, es que...

- Lo sé, a todos nos tiene preocupados la advertencia. Y de eso mismo es de lo que necesitamos hablar, ven, siéntate, hay que aprovechar que no hay nadie por ahora, ver los templos en calma no es algo que veas en todas las generaciones de caballeros –Shun le obedeció y se sentó al lado de Docko. El Maestro no sabía por donde empezar, pero aquel muchacho se había ganado no solo su confianza y su admiración, merecía que le hablara con la más absoluta sinceridad.- Bien, voy a ser muy sincero contigo. Nosotros, me refiero a Shaka, Mu y yo tenemos una suposición respecto a lo que pasó el otro día.

- Lo sé, Mu me dijo que sospechaba algo, pero no me dijo nada más.

- Shun, lo que te voy a decir debe quedar solamente entre nosotros ¿de acuerdo? Recuerda que no tenemos argumentos para sustentar lo de Andrómeda.

- ¿Andrómeda?

- Si. Shun, nosotros creemos que la princesa Andrómeda, a la que se refieren las mitologías, ha regresado…

- ¿Pero…?

- Si, sé que suena increíble pero… dime una cosa, tu compañera de entrenamiento, June¿sabes en donde nació?

- En Etiopía.

- ¿Estás seguro?

- Completamente, puede confirmarlo con ella¿qué hay con eso?

- Bien, posiblemente June esté en peligro. Si es la reencarnación de Andrómeda, las nereidas vinieron por ella para terminar lo que se inició en la era del mito –Shun se levantó sorprendido.- Sé que estás preocupado, nosotros también, pero todavía tenemos hasta mañana para encontrar una solución. Shaka nos comentó que si conocíamos su origen tal vez sea posible rastrear de donde proviene, porque si no es su reencarnación, entonces debe estar relacionada con ella, en todo caso lo que desean es su sangre.

- ¿Quieren matarla, solo por vengarse de algo que pasó hace siglos?

- Debes entender que son criaturas orgullosas, y que han venido a hacer justicia por su propia mano.

- ¿Y usted cree podamos detenerlas sin causar una guerra, y sin que ella…

- Lo haremos. Debo irme, y no vayas a contarle a nadie lo que hemos hablado todavía ¿de acuerdo?

- Así lo haré.

Docko le dio una palmada en el hombro antes de irse. Shun lo veía alejarse, pero ahora estaba más preocupado que el día anterior, pero sobre todo, más confundido por lo que los santos dorados sospechaban ¿podría ser cierto? June era ¿la reencarnación de Andrómeda?

_**CONTINUA...**_

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- **

**Notas de la autora.**

**Este capítulo terminó por confundirme al momento de terminar de redactarlo, por tanto tiempo que pasaron mis ideas en el tintero. Pero espero no haber obviado demasiada información.**

**La situación entre los santos dorados está por ponerse a prueba, y los villanos ahora si iniciarán el ataque… esperemos que la orden esté preparada para lo que venga.**

**Fans de Kanon, por favor no me odien, les aseguro que él no será el único que sufrirá, todos se las verán con su negro y tormentoso pasado jajajajajajajajaajjjajjajajajajjajaj -risa maniáca marca Máscara Mortal ¬¬ - lo siento, he tenido viviendo a los dorados cerca de tres meses o mas en mi casa, y creo que su influencia finalmente empieza a afectarme.**

**Y bueno, este es el ultimo capítulo que subo desde Bilbao ¿no les dije que ya había llegado a la ciudad, verdad? Mañana por la tarde me regreso a México, con gemelo incluido, ideas nuevas y miles de locuras en mi cabeza. **

**¡Gracias una vez más por sus comentarios y leer el fic!**

**_Proximamente : GRAN FINAL ... (faltan algunas semanas... Ó.Ó)_ **


	8. Anfítrite

**Derechos de autor: Saint Seiya ®, nombres y caracteres son propiedad de Masami Kurumada sensei, y de Shueshia ®. La autora sólo hace uso de ellos con fines recreativos y por ello solo recibe el reconocimiento moral de todos los lectores que dejan o no su bello review, y desde mi punto de vista eso es más importante que cualquier otra cosa.**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- **

**Capítulo 7  
ANFITRITE**

**Por Gilraen Shauláh**

Una vez que Saori quedó de acuerdo con Shion sobre lo que tenía que hacer durante su ausencia, salió del santuario con Shaka y Mu como escolta. Había pensado en llevarse a Kanon, pero supuso –y sobre todo porque Shaka se lo dijo- anoche no se veía bien luego de ver a Poseidón, era mejor que descansara –o al menos que tuviera tiempo para estar solo. Y reflexionar, mejor dicho, pensar. Con aquella situación nadie tenía descansos, bueno, un poco Andrómeda, pero a eso no podía llamársele descanso en si, pues Shion procuraba mantenerlo ocupado, pero claro, sin salir del templo principal en la medida de lo posible.

Mu iba callado, normalmente ellos dos acostumbraban conversar cuando la situación empezaba a complicarse. El santo de virgo supuso que Mu había considerado que aquel no era el momento ni el lugar para intercambiar opiniones, además, los dos estaban un poco incómodos. Nunca en su vida como caballeros habían subido a una limosina para ir a atender asuntos relacionados del santuario, menos para evitar una nueva guerra santa, peor aún, nunca antes se había visto semejante situación, y con excepción de los cinco principales de bronce, todos ellos estaban desubicados.

La tarde anterior Saori había hablado por teléfono con Julián¡una nueva introducción en el santuario! Celulares. Y según escuchó de boca de la misma Atenea, pronto toda la orden tendría el suyo, así que tendrían que aprender a usarlo –labor muuuy difícil si en tu vida has estado en contacto con la tecnología. Prueba indiscutible de cuánto habían cambiado los tiempos. El caballero dorado más cercano a un dios portando un celular, perfectamente impropio.

Igual que el día anterior, la limosina se detuvo frente a la entrada de la mansión Solo. Saori ya había estado ahí antes, pero ambos santos tuvieron la oportunidad de admirar los esmerados jardines de la propiedad. Era notable cómo había florecido toda la vegetación si se tomaba en cuenta lo árido que era el suelo griego. Los jardineros tenían crédito extra en todo caso. Con la propiedad que lo caracterizaba, Mu ayudó a Saori a bajar del auto, en tanto Shaka se mantenía firme a su lado. El mismo Julián salió a recibirlos.

- Saori, es un gusto verte de nuevo aquí..

- Gracias Julián. ¿Recuerdas a Mu de Aries y Shaka de Virgo?

- Sean bienvenidos caballeros de Atenea. Pero pasen, estábamos esperándolos.

Julían guió a Saori y a los santos al interior de la mansión. Los invito a sentarse en la elegante sala, pero ambos santos se negaron con toda propiedad. De hecho, se habían colocado casi a espaldas y a los costados del sofá en que se sentó Saori. De esos en los que fácilmente caben cuatro personas. Si bien el anterior poseído del dios de los mares había dado motivos para no desconfiar, nunca estaba de más la prudencia.

- El asunto que tenemos que tratar es complicado¿van a estar ahí parados todo el tiempo que nos lleve? Van a cansarse.

- No se preocupe por nosotros, princesa. Es nuestro deber.

- Además estamos acostumbrados.

- Al menos permítanme ofrecerles algo de tomar -ambos se miraron intrigados. Estaban poniéndolos en una situación cada vez más incomoda.

- Gracias emperador, pero estamos bien…

- Vamos chicos –les dijo Saori con el tono que solía emplear solo con los Cinco de bronce.- Tomen asiento junto a mi, por favor –como negarse a un pedido de la diosa. Tuvieron que aceptar con toda la pena del mundo. Se quitaron sus cascos con toda la discreción y dignidad que según ellos aún podían conservar, y se sentaron casi junto a Saori. Casi.

- Ven que no fue tan difícil –dijo Julián tratando de bromear con ellos, pero inmediatamente cambio su semblante.- Lo lamento, el asunto que los trajo aquí es bastante serio.

- Estamos preocupados Julián –dijo Saori.- Todo lo que pudieras decirnos sobre las Nereidas nos sería de mucha ayuda.

- Siendo sinceros yo tampoco recuerdo gran cosa. La mente de Poseidón y la mía estuvieron mezcladas algunas semanas pero realmente él jamás tuvo el control sino hasta los últimos momentos.

- El maestro Shion comentó que en un tiempo hubo una ruptura al interior de la orden de generales marinos.

- Así es, en las primeras guerras santas Poseidón tenía a su mando a los Siete Generales de los pilares, que son el equivalente a tus caballeros dorados, y a los guerreros de Orichalco, que vendrían a cumplir las funciones de los santos de bronce. Sin embargo también estaban las Nereidas, guerreras de rango intermedio como los caballeros de plata... no sé que es lo que habrá ocurrido en el pasado para que se hayan separado del ejercito del Mar, pero te aseguro que nada tengo que ver con lo que ocurrió ayer, incluso desconocía de su existencia en estos tiempos...

- Hasta el día de ayer –señaló Mu.

- ... hasta el día de ayer –repitió Julián.- Afortunadamente hay una persona que nos puede contar más detalles –con solo levantarse de su asiento apareció Tetis, portando su escama marina.

- Es un honor, Atenea –dijo inclinándose frente a ella.- Mi nombre es Tetis, una de los ocho Generales que protegen a Poseidón, y comandante de las Nereidas.

- ¿Comandante de las Nereidas? –preguntaron los tres al mismo tiempo.

- Así es –dijo colocándose de pie junto a Julián.- La escama marina que está a mi cargo en realidad es una Piel de Nereidas, ese es el nombre que se le dio a estos ropajes. La armadura que porto corresponde a la nereida Tetis, razón por la cual adopte ese nombre como el mío. Tetis fue la que alcanzó mayor fama y la más poderosa sólo después de Anfítrite, la esposa del dios Poseidón, pero al haber contraído una de ellas nupcias con el dios de los mares, las otras 49 nereidas ahora estaban a su disposición y le debían obediencia.

- Entonces Usted forma parte de las Nereidas según entiendo.

- Así es caballero de Virgo. Soy una Nereida, pero desde que ellas dejaran la orden de los Mares deje de usar ese título y pasé a ser Tetis, la sirena, en honor a las que fueron hijas del dios Poseidón...

- Disculpe señorita –interrumpió de pronto Mu.- Ha dicho "deje de usar ese título..."

- Así es caballero ¿de qué se sorprende?

- Acaba de decirnos que adoptó el título de "sirena" porque el resto de las nereidas abandonaron la orden ¿acaso Usted estuvo presente cuando eso sucedió?

- De hecho no. Déjenme explicarles: cuando realizaba mi entrenamiento bajo la tutela del anterior General de Sirena, el predecesor de Sorrento, supe la historia de las Nereidas y mi obligación dentro de la Orden del Mar, pero como no había guerreras a quienes comandar decidí cambiar el título de la armadura.

- ¿Y el General le contó por qué las otras Nereidas dejaron la Orden? –preguntó Saori.

- Fue a causa de una pelea entre Poseidón y Anfítrite, en parte se cansó de las constantes infidelidades de su esposo y se marchó de su lado, sus hermanas a excepción de Tetis la siguieron y jamás se volvió a saber de ellas en los siglos que pasaron.

- La otra parte, por lo tanto, está relacionada con Andrómeda.

- Ese hecho ocurrió tiempo después de la boda entre Poseidón y Anfitrite. Antes de eso el dios ya había suplantado a Ponthos como señor de los mares y por ello las nereidas estaban bajo sus ordenes y su protección. Cuando se desataron las guerras santas, protagonizada la primera por Atenea y Poseidón, surgieron los Santos de Oro, Plata y Bronce, así como los Generales Marinos y los guerreros de Orichalco, pero no fue sino hasta la segunda, dos siglos después, que las Nereidas se incorporaron como guerreras, ya que habían aprendido de los Generales el arte de la guerra. Las hazañas que había logrado Tetis le valieron ser considerada como uno más de los Generales Marinos, aunque no custodiaba ningún pilar, pues a su mando quedaron las 48 guerreras del océano.

- ¿Y no saben en que momento ocurrió la separación?

- No exactamente, pero me queda claro que fue en un momento de calma entre las Guerras Santas –dijo Julián.- Poseidón guarda pocos recuerdos de las guerras pasadas, y estas llevan efectuándose más de dos mil años atrás, si Anfítrite huyó de su lado él nunca se preocupó por encontrarla, quizá hasta se olvidó de ella con el paso de los siglos y únicamente se concentró en su lucha contra Atenea.

- Pero ahora han regresado a exigir que les entregue a Andrómeda.

- ¿Han pedido en sacrificio a tu caballero? –preguntó Julián.

- No alteza –dijo Mu.- Y ese es otro de los motivos por el que hemos venido. Según pudimos entender por el relato de uno de nuestros compañeros que fue atacado por las Nereidas, la princesa Andrómeda, la verdadera, se encuentra nuevamente en este mundo, está en el Santuario y es una de las amazonas que protegen a Atenea.

- ¡Es increíble! –murmuró Tetis.

- La única prueba que tenemos de ello fue que se encontraba junto a nuestro compañero, Shura de Capricornio, en el momento del ataque y su intención era la de matarla, algo que habrían logrado de no ser por la intervención de los santos que llegaron en su ayuda.

- ¿Y están seguros de que ella puede ser la reencarnación de Andrómeda? pudo haber sido solo una confusión...

- No lo fue, alteza –intervino Shaka.- Capricornio aseguró que se refirieron al caballero de bronce como el guardián de Andrómeda, y el ataque que usaron solamente le a afectó a ella al grado de casi matarla.

- Entonces no hay duda –dijo Julián seriamente.- La princesa está en tu santuario, aunque... ¿para qué querrían su sangre?

- Tampoco lo sabemos –dijo afligida Saori.- Lo único que sabemos es que si no se las entregamos mañana al atardecer atacaran el santuario, y no estoy dispuesta a que mis guerreros sean lastimados nuevamente.

- ¿Tu no sabes nada de esto Tetis?

- Lo lamento alteza, pero no imagino para que o por qué han regresado, es cierto que exigieron su vida como pago por la ofensa que recibieron, pero no encuentro que relación tenga ese hecho con el presente.

- ...Aunque hay una forma de comprobar si es su reencarnación –dijo Julián cambiando un poco la conversación.- Pueden usar la armadura de bronce de Andrómeda.

- ¿Usar la armadura?

- Las armaduras responden al cosmos de la persona que es su dueño en ese momento –señalo Mu-, aunque en el caso de las armaduras doradas también responden al cosmos de quien sea digno de ellas siempre y cuando tenga el nivel para usarlas y el signo correspondiente a la armadura dorada que invoque.

- Así es, pero ¿reaccionarían al llamado de la constelación vigilante?

Los cuatro se miraron sorprendidos. Pero Mu comprendió al instante ¿cómo pudo haber pasado por alto un detalle tan básico?

- Haremos la prueba alteza –dijo el caballero de Aries.

- Espero haberles sido de utilidad, y no duden en acudir con nosotros si en algún momento necesitan nuestra ayuda.

- Gracias Julián, con tu permiso –Saori se puso de pie y se despidió de Julián, los santos se inclinaron levemente ante el dios y la nereida, se pusieron sus casos y seguieron a Saori. Julián y Tetis los veían marcharse.

- Tengo un mal presentimiento excelencia.

- Yo también Tetis.

**Santuario de Atenea.**

Luego de hablar con Shun, Docko se fue al salón en el que nuevamente y a ultimas fechas los caballeros dorados acostumbraban hacer sus reuniones. Casi todos, con excepción de Aries y Virgo que estaba ausentes, y Capricornio que debía guardar reposo el resto de los caballeros ya había llegado.

- ¿Alguien ha visto a Saga? –preguntó Docko al precisar los faltantes.

- Aquí estoy –dijo el caballero llegando a sus espaldas.

- Bien, parece que ya estamos todos.

- Pero falta Kanon –señalo Milo.- ¿En donde dejaste a tu copia barata? –a Saga no le gustó el comentario, pero ya conocía como era Milo.

- Hace rato que salí de mi templo ni siquiera se había levantado, o al menos eso parecía, tiene la mala costumbre de encender la televisión a todo volumen en cuanto despierta para no quedarse dormido nuevamente, pero esta vez todo estaba en silencio.

- Anoche no fue a cenar –dijo Aldebarán.- Con lo bien que se cocina en este sitio no sé como es capaz de desaprovechar la oportunidad.

- Bueno ya guarden silencio –dijo Camus.- Luego veremos que le pasa, ahora tenemos otro asunto que tratar.

- Gracias Camus. La situación actual la conocen de sobra, y las medidas están tomadas, sin embargo mañana se vence el plazo que los dieron las nereidas, y este o no entre nosotros la princesa Andrómeda las nereidas van a atacarnos.

- ¡Por mí que vengan! –dijo MM.- Me da igual que esa niña sea o no una princesa, con eso tenemos un buen motivo para que nos ataquen y entrar en acción, tengo ganas de partirle la cara a alguien...

- No se trata solo de tener una guerra, Cáncer –dijo Aioros.- El santuario no está listo para defenderse de cualquier enemigo en este momento, menos sin saber contra qué o quien nos estamos enfrentando.

- ¿Cuanto daño pueden hacernos un montón de sirenitas disfrazadas en armaduras? –respondió con ironía MM.

- Cuatro de ellas pusieron fuera de combate a un caballero dorado en menos de dos minutos –dijo Aioria.- No hay que ser demasiado listo para saber que son algo más que "sirenitas"

- ¿Qué quisiste decir con eso?

- ¡Basta los dos! Aioria tiene razón de todas formas, no debemos tomar su apariencia a la ligera, de ellas podríamos esperar cualquier cosa.

- El mito de las Nereidas dice que eran 50, y la más famosa de ellas era Anfitrite, esposa de Poseidón, si él tiene o no relación con lo que paso ayer lo sabremos en cuanto Shaka y Mu regresen, pero yo creo que Anfítrite está detrás de todo esto –dijo Afrodita.

- Vaya, usaste la lógica –dijo MM.

- Y tu pareces nunca usarla.

- ¡He dicho que es suficiente Máscara Mortal!

- ¿Acaso dije algo malo? Sólo dije que había usado la lógica¿o que¿No ayer todos pensaron que Poseidón tenía algo que ver en esto, sin siquiera haberlo confirmado?

- Debo admitir que el cangrejo tiene razón.

- Gracias insecto.

- No soy insecto, soy arácnido.

- Como sea.

- ¿Por qué no se callan y dejan que el Antiguo Maestro continúe? –les dijo Camus ya bastante fastidiado.

- Lo siento –dijeron los dos, sorprendiendo al resto.

- Sea quien sea el culpable de todo esto tenemos una obligación como caballeros dorados, Atenea confía en nosotros, y debemos probar que podemos trabajar como un equipo ¿les quedó claro? –el resto afirmó con la cabeza.- Así que les voy a pedir, de la manera más atenta, que se abstengan de cualquier acción que suponga un ataque en contra de las nereidas en las próximas horas que aún nos quedan antes de que el plazo se cumpla, si es que vuelven a aparecer por aquí, de hacerlo solo aceleraríamos la guerra que estamos tratando de evitar.

- Si es una orden de Atenea, entonces se hará como ella ordene –dijo Aioros.

- Por mi no hay problema –dijo Saga.

- Entendido –dijeron los demás.

- Y otra cosa, Atenea ha pedido que los caballeros de bronce se involucren lo menos posible.

- ¿O sea que si alguien debe morir debemos ser nosotros?

- Si es que llegamos a fracasar ellos serán la última defensa que tendrá este sitio, es así de sencillo. Ahora regresen a sus puestos, no hay más que tratar por ahora.

Los caballeros dorados empezaron a abandonar de nuevo la sala. A Docko no le gustaba la situación, no podían conversar sin que saliera un sarcasmo por lo menos a cada minuto, y el resto o no se daba cuenta, o no le importaba. Y estaba seguro de que si los trece se reunían en el salón, podrían quedarse callados hasta que o uno tomara la iniciativa de salirse y el resto le siguiera, o hasta que tuvieran una emergencia u otra cosa que hacer. Eso era malo.

La elíptica se estaba separando.

Y eso solo podía significar una cosa.

**En otro lugar**

Por un momento debió admitir que el cambio era bueno. Extraño, pero agradable. Mu de Aries iba sentado junto a la ventana, contemplando el paisaje. Por primera vez se daba cuenta que no solo en el Santuario, sino en todos los lugares se sentía ese aire de antigüedad y esplendor que había caracterizado a la cultura griega. Muy diferente al de Jamiel. Imaginándose que no pertenecía a la Orden de Atenea, pudo sentir lo que los extranjeros que venían a Grecia, maravillados ante lo que se llamaba una antigua cultura. Con la tranquilidad que se sentía en ese momento, quien se podría imaginar que se avecinaba una nueva guerra santa.

- ¿A qué se refería Julián con eso de reaccionar al llamado de la constelación vigilante? –Mu volteó a ver a Saori.

- Es algo muy sencillo princesa. Como sabe, los caballeros invocan a su armadura mediante el cosmos, la fuerza interna que poseen los caballeros. Sin embargo el poder del cosmos no es suficiente para que el caballero explote todas sus habilidades, para ello necesita la fuerza que le dan las estrellas de su constelación guardiana, es decir la del signo zodiacal bajo el que nació, y la que protege su armadura. A lo que el señor Julián se refería es a hacer que la armadura responda al llamado de otra persona que no sea su portador.

- ¿Y si resulta...

- Entonces sabremos que estamos en un grave peligro –Saori volteó a ver a Shaka, que estaba sentado frente a ellos. Los rostros de los dos caballeros se quedaron serios después de las palabras de Mu, pero no había opción, era la única forma.

**Cabo Sunion.**

Luego de la visita de Saori, Julián regresó a su habitación. Se había sentado en el balcón, repasando lo que habían conversado y pensando en la situación. Más que nada trataba de recordar. Estaba seguro que aún tenía recuerdos de Poseidón que no habían terminado de despertar en su memoria, y ahora más que nunca, cualquier detalle que pudiera recordar sería de gran ayuda.

De pronto sintió un cosmos. Un cosmos muy familiar, pero distinto y extraño al mismo tiempo. Lo primero que le quedó en claro es que era un cosmos divino, de eso no había duda, por alguna razón sentía que no era la primera vez que lo sentía, pero al menos es ese momento si le era nuevo.

Se giró para descubrir a una mujer de cabello azul turquesa, con ojos del mismo color, de tez blanca. Su túnica era al estilo griego de la antigüedad, pero lo que más llamó su atención fue que en su antebrazo derecho usaba un brazalete con emblemas parecidos a los de la armadura de Poseidón.

- ¿Cómo llegó hasta aquí, señorita?

- ¿Así que tú eres la reencarnación de mi esposo?

- En un tiempo fui el poseído del dios Poseidón. Y si se refiere a él como su esposo, entonces Usted debe ser...

- Soy Anfítrite, señora de los Mares.

- Mi nombre es Julián. Julián Solo para servirle.

- Aquí estuvo Atenea –dijo caminando hacía él.- Se percibe en el ambiente, hay rastros de su esencia.

- Así, es la señorita Saori vino hace un rato, acompañada por dos de sus caballeros. Y según me dijo, cuatro guerreras llamadas las Nereidas atacaron su santuario e hirieron a dos de sus caballeros.

- Lo sé, yo las envié, las nereidas son mis hermanas y en un tiempo pelearon por ti ¿o es que ya lo olvidaste, Poseidón?

- Poseidón permanece sellado dentro del ánfora de Atenea.

- Y a pesar de eso pudiste ir en su ayuda cuando la batalla contra Hades, no me engañas, aunque mínima, pero aún conservas parte del cosmos de Poseidón¿cómo te atreviste a pelear en contra de tu hermano?

- Hades quería acabar con toda la humanidad.

- ¿Y acaso tú no? O es que los humanos iban a poder sobrevivir a las inundaciones que pensabas enviar sobre este planeta.

- Veo que está muy bien informada sobre las guerras pasadas.

- ¿Cómo no iba a estarlo? Yo las he visto todas hace siglos, y siempre he atestiguado como Atenea te ha derrotado.

- Pero dime ¿para que enviaste a las nereidas al santuario?

- Ya deberías saberlo.

- Entonces es cierto¿la princesa Andrómeda ha reencarnado?

- ¡Esa estúpida mortal! Debió de haber muerto por la ofensa que nos causó a mí y a mis hermanas.

- Ella no hizo nada y ya deberías saberlo, fue Casiopea la que ocasionó el problema.

- Sin embargo fue condenada a muerte y escapó a su destino, ella, una insignificante humana pudo pasar por encima de los designios de los dioses¡y tu no hiciste nada por evitar ser la burla de los otros! Peor aún, no hiciste nada por limpiar nuestra honra, nuestro orgullo.

- ¿Así que es eso¿Quieren matarla solo por que en el pasado me negué a exigir su muerte tras el rescate de Perseo?

- Hay muchas cosas que no comprendes, y en parte estás en lo cierto, pero no he venido a decirte cuales son mis intenciones con esa chiquilla.

- ¿Entonces?

- Además de presentarme ante ti, tan solo para que supieras que sigo con vida, he venido a cobrarme todas y cada una de las infidelidades, de los malos ratos que me has hecho sufrir desde el día que contraje matrimonio contigo.

- Si es así, entonces no opondré resistencia. Puedes hacer conmigo lo que te plazca, pero mantente alejada del Santuario de Atenea, no te permitiré que la lastimes a ella o a sus caballeros tan solo por querer vengarte de mí.

- Haré lo que me venga en gana, y ni tu ni nadie podrá evitarlo.

- Esto es solo entre tu y yo.

- No querido, hay mucho más en juego de lo que tu crees.

- Si atacas a Atenea, también me estás atacando a mi.

- Pero tú estas solo, Atenea no vendrá en tu ayuda, ella ya tiene sus propios problemas, y cuando regrese a su santuario verá que con Anfítrite no se juega...

- ¿Qué estás planeando?

- Estaba aquí desde que ella llegó, y escuche toda su conversación. Todo pudo haber sido más fácil si hubiese aceptado cooperar conmigo, pero siempre ha de querer ser la heroína, bien, veamos entonces que tan bien pueden defenderse sus caballeros de mis nereidas

- ¡Las enviaste a atacar el santuario! –la mirada que le dirigió Anfítrite le hizo pensar lo peor. Sin dudar corrió hacía la puerta de su habitación cuando...

- ¡Espera! Te dije que teníamos asuntos pendientes, y pienso liquidarlos de una vez...

El cosmos divino que sintieron emerger de la habitación de Julián les dijo a Sorrento y Tetis que algo no estaba bien. Al abrir la puerta lo único que alcanzaron a ver fue una intensa luz, antes de perder la conciencia.

**_CONTINUA..._**

**_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- _**

**N/A:**

** No sé porque a medida que avanzo se me hace más difícil redactar los capítulos, pero creo que este quedó bastante decente –eso espero Ó.Ó- ... esa es la razón de mi tardanza...**

**Además está el hecho de que por razones de exceso de trabajo -_llegue el viernes en la noche a México y el sábado a medio día ya estaba trabajando_- se ha reducido drásticamente el tiempo que tenía para venir a responder mis reviews y escribir capítulos, así que no podre actualizar con la frecuencia en que lo hacía antes. Les pido un poco de paciencia, sólo necesito ****aprender a administrar bien mi tiempo. **

**Gracias a todos los lectores nuevos que me han dejado su review, y a los de siempre gracias por seguir conmigo. Insisto, mi tiempo se reduce pero por supuesto que leo sus reviews. Y a los que han dejado review en mi fic "Solo por esta noche" también les doy las gracias, no los he podido responder todavía, pero prometo hacerlo. **


	9. Ataque desde diversos angulos

**Capítulo 8  
ATAQUE DESDE DIVERSOS ÁNGULOS**

Por GilraenShauláh

Tristeza. Una profunda tristeza, quizá provocada por el arrepentimiento. Eso fue lo primero que sintió Saga al tratar de localizar a su gemelo, no mediante el cosmos, sino como lo hacía hace años, a través de ese lazo sanguíneo, mental y posiblemente extrasensorial que comparten los gemelos. Como fue en el pasado, antes de distanciarse, antes de que todo eso empezara.

En realidad si sabía que Kanon había salido de su templo poco antes de que amaneciera, no por nada habían vivido juntos tantos años, y a pesar de todo seguían siendo gemelos, con sólo esforzarse lo suficiente –bastante- su lazo psíquico-empático funcionaba como en los otros gemelos que había en la Tierra, pero quizá había acabado por acostumbrarse al cosmos, que por ello poco a poco esa capacidad terminó por mermarse. Era un buen momento para ser lo que fue, mejor dicho, lo que fueron en un tiempo.

Por eso cuando la improvisada reunión organizada por Docko terminó, en lo primero que pensó era que debía saber que le ocurría a su gemelo. Podía pasar como "normal" que se mantuviese serio con los que lo rodeaban –él incluido- pero perderse la cena, sobre todo después de haber ido a ver a Julián Solo, y además ignorar el recado que había dejado para él, mala combinación.

- ¿Te sientes bien, Géminis? -¡Por qué de todos los caballeros tenía que habérselo encontrado justo a él!  
- Si Aioros, gracias por preguntar, es sólo que estaba buscando a mi hermano.  
- Ah bueno, que tengas suerte.  
- Gracias –y cada quien siguió su camino.  
_- "Saga, a pesar de todo lo que ocurrió en el pasado aún te considero mi amigo, porque sé que tú no tuviste la culpa, y me gustaría que las cosas fueran como hace 16 años."  
- "Lamento tanto lo que pasó Aioros, en serio, por mi culpa tu hermano creció solo y odiándote, pero si estuviera en mis manos te juro que cambiaría lo que ocurrió."_

Se estaba haciendo una mala costumbre¿por qué no podían dejar de imaginar conversaciones para hacerlas una realidad?

**En las cercanías del Santuario de Atenea.**

Mu y Shaka alzaron la mirada al mismo tiempo, por un momento sintieron un cosmos activarse, similar y desconocido a la vez. Se miraron unos segundos, el cosmos había desaparecido tan rápido que apenas y podían precisar de dónde venía, pero era lógico.

- Detenga el auto por favor –pidió Saori al chofer. Éste se orillo y los santos y la diosa bajaron de el.  
- El cosmos se está expandiendo por toda la zona –dijo Mu.  
- Pero tuvo su origen muy cerca de nosotros… acabamos de dejar ese sitio.  
- ¡Julián! –dijo Saori preocupada, pero antes de que pudiera volver a subir al auto para regresar a cabo Sunion, cinco guerreras los habían rodeado.  
- ¿Se van tan pronto? La fiesta acaba de empezar –les dijo la Nereida. Shaka y Mu se miraron preocupados mientras cubrían a Saori. Habían caído en la trampa.

**Santuario de Atenas.**

- ¿Y no sabes a que hora volverán?  
- No Shun, lo siento, el maestro Mu tampoco estaba seguro de cuanto tiempo les llevaría la visita a Poseidón.  
- Cierto. ¿En cuanto regrese podías avisarle que necesito hablar con él?  
- No te preocupes, le daré tu recado.  
- Gracias Kiki.

Shun dio media vuelta para regresar al templo principal, esa mañana desde que se había puesto su armadura había sentido un cambio en ella, no podía precisar qué era, pero llegó a la conclusión de que la armadura estaba preocupada. Las cadenas estaban inquietas, y su cosmos también estaba alterado, se mantenía en constante vigilancia

Se detuvo en la entrada de la casa de Tauro. Había subido desde Libra para ver si June estaba bien, la había encontrado en compañía de Shaina y de Marín, cosa que no le gustó por un momento, uno MUY breve, y solamente las saludo para dejarlas de nuevo solas, al fin y al cabo podía pasar el resto de la mañana o la tarde junto a ella. Luego fue por su armadura, descendió desde el Templo Principal para preguntar por Mu, y ahora regresaba… Ya ni se quejaba. Había terminado por acostumbrarse a la cantidad de escalones que tenían que subir y bajar TODOS los días. Su hermano y los otros habían regresado a sus guardias, y los caballeros dorados no tardarían de salir de su reunión, la cual cabía resaltar, había sido planeada en cinco minutos y tomado por sorpresa todos. El maestro Shion seguía meditando, y a nadie le gustaba interrumpirlo, y como le había dicho Seiya, tenía que agradecer que estuviera ocupado, así podía salir fuera del templo. No era que no quisiera estar todo el día con June, de hecho la idea era bastante agradable, le gustaba su risa, su compañía, platicar con ella le hacía muy feliz aunque no sabía por qué…

- ¿Acaso estás enamorado?  
- ¡Qué yo qué? –preguntó bastante apenado.  
- Pregunté que si acaso estás e-na-mo-ra-do –repitió Aldebarán haciendo énfasis en la última palabra.  
- Yo… este, no ¿por-por qué preguntas eso?  
- Porque tienes todos los síntomas –Shun lo miró extrañado.- Voy a traerte un espejo muchacho: tus pupilas están dilatadas, tienes la mirada perdida en la nada, además de una expresión que en mi país decimos que es de tonto.  
- ¿Y eso significa que…?  
- Que estás enamorado ¡pero por supuesto! El amor hace que te pases el día pensando en esa chica, que pienses que no hay nadie como ella, que te guste su compañía y te preocupes por ella… lo suficiente para no poner atención en las reuniones con tu diosa –ante la risa de Aldebarán, Shun se sentía más apenado… ¡él¡enamorado! Y por si fuera poco ¡de su mejor amiga!  
- ¿E-estas seguro, Aldebarán?  
- ¡Pero por supuesto! No se necesita mucha lógica en estos asuntos, es algo que se nota en la persona, casi podría decirse que hasta se percibe en el ambiente ¡y no hay nada de malo en ello¿No te parece?  
- Pero… es que…  
- El que sea tu amiga no tiene nada de malo, así sucede y no es algo que se pueda evitar o planear, podría apostarte a que te enamoraste y no te diste cuenta de cuándo pasó.  
- Puede ser pero… ¿hay alguna forma de comprobarlo? Podría ser que lo que sienta es otra cosa...  
- Puede ser, pero siempre hay un momento que nos ayuda a definir cuales son nuestros verdaderos sentimientos.  
- Y aunque fuera así ¿qué tal si ella no me quiere?  
- Te preocupas demasiado, el amor fluye libremente cuando se da, y si ambos comparten el mismo sentimiento… es solo cuestión de tiempo, y sea lo que tenga que pasar, debes disfrutar el presente, y esto que es tu primer amor, son estos momentos los que nos endulzan la vida.  
- Bueno… ¿Aldebarán? Es que…  
- No te preocupes, no le diré a nadie.  
- Gracias.

Aldebarán sonreía mientras Shun se alejaba, hacía mucho tiempo que en el Santuario no se veían situaciones como esta, y no es que fuera un experto, con lo fácil que era abrir los ojos y poner atención a los detalles. Estos chicos apenas empezaban a vivir, y ver su crecimiento como personas sería divertido, solo esperaba que ellos le brindaran la oportunidad de estar a su lado. Y ser su guía. Uno como el que ellos no habían tenido, y que les había hecho tanta falta.

**En otro lugar del santuario.**

¿Por qué rayos había tenido que ir ahí, justo ahí precisamente? Habiendo TANTOS lugares en el santuario en los que podía esconderse tenía que haber escogido la parte que daba hacia cabo Sunion.

Pero ahí estaba Kanon, de pie y firme, como centinela. El sitio era harto sabido por todos, traía a su mente recuerdos desagradables, pero si Kanon había ido a "esconderse ahí"…

- El Santuario está bastante tranquilo para estar en alerta ¿no te parece?  
- Sí, supongo.  
- Sí, verdad…  
- Así parece..

Minutos de silencio.

- ¿De qué hablaste con Poseidón ayer?  
- Nada importante.  
- ¿Ah sí?  
- Por supuesto.  
- Si tu lo dices… y si no fue nada importante ¿por qué anoche no fuiste a cenar?  
- Porque anoche no tenía hambre.  
- ¿Y supongo que tampoco viste el recado que te deje?  
- No.  
- ¿Y por qué saliste del templo tan temprano?  
- Tenía ganas de madrugar.  
- Madrugar  
- Dar la vuelta por ahí en el amanecer.  
- Caminar en el amanecer  
- Estoy preocupado  
- ¿Por qué?  
- Porque va a ser... por las Nereidas.  
- ¿Y entonces porque no fuiste a la reunión?  
- ...  
- ¿Y estás seguro que no pasó nada ayer?  
- ¡Por qué no me dejas en paz de una buena vez Saga!  
- ¡Porque estoy preocupado por ti, pedazo de mula! Desde ayer estás con los ánimos hasta por debajo de lo más profundo del Hades: no comes, no duermes, nos evitas ¡porque no me dices que te pasó en ese sitio! Tal vez yo pueda ayudarte...  
- Claro, crees que tú todo lo puedes porque eres el mayor ¿verdad? porque fuiste el caballero dorado más perfecto que tuvo ese sitio durante algún tiempo, porque Shion confiaba en ti y tenías el respeto de todos los demás, pero sabes una cosa hermanito, tu al igual que yo eres un maldito pecador, uno que asesinó al maestro Shion de la forma más cobarde, uno que puso a los caballeros dorados contra Atenea y al final te aliaste con Hades y atacaste a tus amigos, todo porque querías la cabeza de la señorita... pero al final sigues siendo mejor que yo, porque todo lo que hiciste fue por culpa de Ares, que se posesionó de tu alma y porque nunca traicionaste a Atenea, sino que todo fue un engaño para ayudarla a ganar la guerra contra Hades. Y yo ¿qué soy yo? un maldito que se aprovechó de siete muchachos inocentes para llevar a cabo sus planes, que utilizó y manipulo a un dios a su voluntad, y por si eso no fuera suficiente, quise matar a los únicos defensores que tuvo Atenea desde el inicio... soy un maldito desgraciado que no merece la amistad y el perdón de nadie en este sitio y mucho menos estar con vida, estaría mejor si hubiera muerto...¡zaz! –el golpe secó que recibió lo hizo trasbillar y caer al piso. Saga lo veía con los ojos llenos de lagrimas.  
- ¡Deja de repetir eso o voy a golpearte hasta que me canse! –gritó Saga aún con el puño apretado por el enojo mientras algunas lágrimas resbalaban por su cara.- Deja de decir que prefieres estar muerto.  
- Saga...  
- Y ahora escúchame bien porque no volveré a repetírtelo ¡tu no eres la persona que dices ser! No me importa cuales hayan sido tus errores, MIS errores, eres mi hermano y eso es mucho más que cualquier calificativo que puedas darte a ti mismo¡no me importa que piensen todos de ti! Eres lo único importante que me queda con vida, y si ambos recibimos una segunda oportunidad es para cambiar las cosas ¡así que deja de tenerte lástima porque esa actitud no va contigo¿Entiendes? Y si tanto te lastima lo que hiciste en el pasado ¡entonces demuéstrale al resto lo que en verdad eres, en vez de quedarte ahí sentado!  
- Saga yo...

Ambos hermanos lo sintieron. Peligro, peligro acercándose al santuario... peligro rodeándolos. Saga le ofreció su mano a su hermano para ayudarlo a levantarse y ambos corrieron hacia el templo principal... segundos después sintieron el cosmos del Maestro Shion llamando a todos los caballeros a entrar en acción. El Santuario estaba siendo atacado.

**Cerca del Santuario.**

- No se aparte de mi lado, princesa –le decía Mu a Saori poniéndose delante de ella, ambos viendo a Shaka, preparándose para atacar. Se habían alejado lo más que pudieron del auto para no poner al chofer en peligro, éste estaba tan asustado que no se había movido de su sitio.  
- Ustedes solamente son dos –dijo una Nereida de armadura, ojos y cabello morado.  
- Así que no nos hagan las cosas difíciles, entréguennos a Atenea y todo estará bien –dijo la de color gris.  
- Nuestra obligación es proteger a Atenea, y así lo haremos aunque eso signifique la muerte.  
- Es una pena que pienses así –dijo la de armadura amarilla.- No nos dejan otra opción más que matarlos.  
- Y lo haremos –dieron las de armadura café y turquesa, invocando su comos, el de Shaka también se elevó hasta el séptimo sentido...- ¡Golpe de coral!  
- ¡Capitulación del demonio!

Ambos ataques chocaron generando una cantidad inimaginable de ruido, polvo, viento... y apenas era el inicio.

**Santuario de Atenea.**

Fue tan rápido que nisiquera hubo tiempo de organizar un ataque.

De hecho todos estaban separados.

Cosa que no debió haber sido.

Se suponía que estaban en alerta y que todos tenían un puesto que cubrir.

Ahora debían luchar por separado.

Y esperar que todo saliera bien.

Mas o menos la situación era esta:

- Saga y Kanon se habían topado con tres nereidas muy cerca del sitio en el que atacaron a Shura y June. Ahora estaban luchando contra ellas.  
- Aioria, Seiya y Milo estaban en el área del Coliseo, cada uno se enfrentaba con dos Nereidas.  
- Hyoga, Camus e Ikki estaban en los campos de practica, luchando contra cuatro Nereidas.  
- Aioros y Afrodita detenían a otras seis en la entrada de la casa de Piscis, minutos después y aunque herido, Shura se les unió en la batalla.  
- Kiki y Aldebarán estaban teniendo problemas con otras cinco nereidas en el templo de Aries.  
- Shiryu había llegado a apoyar a Shaina y Docko, que peleaba contra cinco nereidas cerca del recinto de amazonas.  
- Máscara Mortal peleaba contra otras tres que habían logrado evadir a Kiki y Aldebarán, cerrándoles el paso en la casa de Cáncer.  
- Marín había salido de los sanatorios para ayudar al maestro Shion, que luchaba contra cuatro nereidas que intentaron pasar al templo principal.  
- Por ordenes de Shion, Shun atravesaba los corredores subterráneos de las doce casas para llegar al salón del maestro.

Sin embargo, cuando salió por la puerta que estaba camuflada en una de las paredes, al abrir la puerta del Salón del Maestro para ir a los sanatorios, se encontró de nuevo con la nereida de armadura roja, Pánope, la que estuvo a unos instantes de matar a June.

- Nos volvemos a ver, guardián.  
- ¿A qué han venido? El plazo que nos dieron se vence hasta mañana en la tarde.  
- Así es, pero es obvio que Atenea no nos va a entregar a Andrómeda por la fuerza, así que venimos por ella.  
- ¿Cómo pueden estar tan seguras que June es la reencarnación de la princesa Andrómeda?  
- Llevamos siglos esperando este momento, vigilando, pacientemente hasta verla renacer, y la señora Anfítrite jamás se equivoca, es ella, y por fin cumpliremos nuestra venganza.  
- ¡Es una tontería lo que quieren hacer!  
- Hay muchas cosas que ganar con su muerte, guardián, y si no te apartas de mi camino voy a matarte, no me importa que seas el hijo de un dios.  
- No le pondrás una mano encima mientras yo esté aquí.  
- Así lo has querido... ¡cola de sirena! –Shun dio un salto hacía un lado para ver cómo la pared caía pulverizada a sus espaldas.  
- Eres rápido... ¿pero cuánto tiempo podrás defenderte de nosotras? –a espaldas de Pánope aparecieron otras dos nereidas más.- Te dije que veníamos por Andrómeda ¡y no nos iremos sin ella! –de pronto las cadenas de la armadura empezaron a vibrar de una forma en la que nunca antes lo habían hecho...  
- Sabemos que no quieres atacarnos –dijo una nereida de armadura, cabello y ojos azul marino, lo veo en tu mirada ¿por qué no simplemente nos dejas pasar?  
- No pasarán por aquí mientras yo esté con vida.  
- Es una lástima ¿qué le viste a esa insignificante mortal, cuando podrías tener a tus pies a todas las nereidas? –las cadenas se tensaron aún más.  
- ¡Galatea, Evarna, Pánope¡¿Por qué no han terminado con él? –preguntó una cuarta nereida de armadura, cabello y ojos dorados.  
- Como ordene, señorita Doris –las tres nereidas se lanzaron contra Shun...  
- ¡Red de Andrómeda! – la cadena tomó rápidamente la forma de una telaraña, instantes antes de que las nereidas alcanzaran a golpearlo, al contacto con las cadenas las tres recibieron una descarga eléctrica que las hizo caer al piso. Doris permanecía seria, con una mirada y una sonrisa de satisfacción...

**Donde peleaban Saga y Kanon.**

Los gemelos se habían dado cuenta de una cosa, las nereidas estaban atacando, pero más que nada con la intención de defenderse. Buscaban herirlos, pero no matarlos, en ocasiones parecía que fallaban los golpes a propósito, que estaban alargando el combate a propósito, quizá porque querían divertirse con ellos un rato antes de darles el golpe final.

- ¡Ilusión del Coral!  
- ¡Saga cuidado!  
- Pero que... –algo parecido a un rayo alcanzó a golpear a Saga, sin embargo el golpe se reflejó en varios puntos de su cuerpo como si fuera un espejo.  
- ¡Saga! –el gemelo mayor caía al piso, visiblemente herido.

**Con Seiya, Milo y Aioria.**

Los tres terminaron por replegarse, las nereidas los habían rodeado. Espalda con espalda, sabían que las cosas no estaban saliendo bien, y que iban a ponerse peor.

- Evaden nuestros ataques con mucha facilidad –dijo Seiya.  
- ¿Qué ocurre? Ya van a darse por vencidos tan pronto –dijo una de las nereidas.  
- Y nosotras que veníamos ansiosas de una buena pelea.  
- No puedo creer que estos hayan sido los que derrotaron a los 108 MaSei  
y a los siete generales.  
- De los guerreros de Poseidón aún puedo entenderlo¿pero a los108 espectros del Hades?  
- ¿Entonces eso significa que no están del lado de Poseidón? –preguntó Milo –las seis nereidas rieron de manera burlona.  
- ¿Nosotras, pelear por Poseidón? El antiguo soberano de los mares hace tiempo que perdió la dignidad, el orgullo y el poder de un verdadero dios griego.  
- Por eso la única que merece el dominio de los mares es nuestra señora Anfítrite.  
- Es por ella por quien peleamos, por la próxima soberana de los mares... pronto, todo el poder que tenía Poseidón será para ella.  
- ¿Entonces por qué han venido atacar el Santuario?  
- Ustedes ya lo saben... ¡brisa marina! –una corriente de aire obligó a los santos a separarse.  
- Ya fue suficiente ¡hay que acabarlos! –los tres tuvieron que hacer uso de sus técnicas más fuertes, peor nada parecía funcionar contra ellas, de pronto Aioria y Milo pensaron en hacer uso de la última técnica que tenían como recurso... aunque estaba prohibida, pero parecía ser su último recurso.

**Con Hyoga, Camus e Ikki.**

Fuego y hielo, la combinación estaba resultando. Aunque no sabían explicar porque, pareciera que las armaduras de las nereidas no estaban preparadas para soportar un cambio de temperaturas. Las alas ardientes del fénix, con la ejecución de aurora y el polvo de diamantes había logrado sacar de la pelea a una de ellas, y al fin la pelea estaba bastante pareja.

- ¿Te has dado cuenta de su plan, Hyoga? –preguntó Ikki mediante el cosmos.  
- No ¿ a qué te refieres?  
- Si quisieran herirnos ya lo hubieran hecho.  
- De hecho parece que nos están distrayendo –dijo Camus de pronto.  
- Si ¿pero de qué o por qué?

**En la entrada de la casa de piscis.**

Shura aún estaba débil, peleaba haciendo uso de toda su fuerza, pero las nereidas eran más rápidas, y la igual que con los otros, sus ataques parecían resbalar en sus armaduras como si fueran agua.

- ¡Excalibur!  
- Ya conocemos tus ataques santo, nuestras compañeras nos hablaron de tus trucos, y me temo que no serán efectivos contra nosotros.  
- ¡Rosas piraña!  
- ¡Barrera de coral! –el ataque de Afrodita se estrelló contra una pared aparentemente invisible, sin embargo esta cambiaba de colores cada que los ataques de los santos chocaban contra ella.  
- Maldición, así no terminaremos nunca con ellas.  
- Tenemos que intentarlo de todas maneras –dijo Aioros.- ¡Ataque Atómico!  
- Es inútil, su débil cosmos no nos afecta, nosotras, habitantes del mundo marino, hemos aprendido a sobrevivir en ese peligroso mundo ¡y cualquier cosa que hagan será en vano¡¡Brisa Marina! –los tres también se vieron rodeados por un poderoso viento que los obligó a cubrir sus rostros, y aprovechando la distracción, las seis se lanzaron contra ellos, el primero en su camino fue Shura.  
- Muere de una vez ¡Ataque marino!  
- ¡Flecha del cielo! –la flecha de la armadura de Aioros salió disparada a toda velocidad hacia la nereida, logrando herirla en uno de los costados antes de que golpeara a Shura, sin embargo, el caballero de Capricornio vio de reojo a otra nereida que iba hacía él y cambio la dirección de su ataque, sin darse cuenta de que detrás de la nereida que había derribado Aioros venía otra, las uñas de ésta se habían transformado en enormes garras...  
- ¡Terminaré contigo de una buena vez!  
- ¡Shura!  
- ¡Pero qué...!  
- ¡Aioros!

**Templo de Aries.**

- ¡Gran cuerno!  
- ¡Trampa de coral!  
- ¡Arrecife!  
- ¡Cristal Wall!  
- Eso no va a detenernos… ¡brisa marina!

Los cinco a ataques chocaron al mismo tiempo. No fue solo una gran explosión de cosmos, las vibraciones se escucharon y sintieron por una gran parte del santuario.

En la Casa de Cáncer, aunque una de ellas ya había caído ante él, Máscara Mortal sabía que tenía que llegar con sus compañeros a la casa de Aries.

- Seguramente esos santos ya deben estar muertos -dijo una de ellas.  
- Eres bastante ilusa, se necesita más que eso para derrotar a los caballeros dorados.  
- No me impresionas caballero, sé que tus palabras no son sinceras ¿a ti que más te da que ellos estén vivos o no? Tú lo único que querías tener era un combate.  
- Podríamos matar a todos tus compañeros y sin embargo tú seguirías aquí, jugando con nosotras.  
- Te aseguro que ellos no morirían en vano, antes derrotarían a los enemigos que tienen frente a ellos.  
- ¿Estás seguro?  
- Por supuesto.  
- Dime una cosa¿en verdad crees que ellos están preocupados por ti, así como tu finges estarlos por ellos? –Máscara las veía con recelo.- Admítelo caballero, estás en este sitio, pero te podría garantizar que no eres bienvenido, que todos te temen... y a ti tampoco te interesa lo que les ocurra a ellos ¿o porque no les has dicho cual es tu nombre por ejemplo? Usar un apodo, sólo los cobardes se escudan en seudónimos...  
- ¡Ese es asunto mío!  
- Pero es la verdad... nosotras sabemos todo de ustedes, tú fuiste el primero en aliarte con el señor Hades, no lo dudaste ni un minuto en cuanto te lo propuso... fuiste de los primeros en atacar a tus antiguos compañeros, y todavía sigues haciéndolo... ¿acaso no has visto la verdad? Si sigues en este sitio en porque Atenea te ha tenido lástima, porque sabe que no sirves para otra cosas que no sea matar, y eso le conviene a ella.  
- ¡No te permito que me hables de esa forma!  
- ¿La verdad duele, no es así?  
- ¡Es suficiente! Ahora mismo sellaré esa gran boca que tienen... ¡Ondas infernales!

**Con Shaina, Docko y Shiryu.**

- ¡Dragón naciente! – Shiryu y Docko habían terminado por juntar su cosmos para poder dar un golpe certero a las cuatro nereidas, por su parte, Shaina estaba metida en un combate frente a frente con dos nereidas.

En el recinto de las amazonas también se escuchó el choque de las técnicas de Aldebarán, Kiki y las nereidas.

- Tenemos que acabar con ellas para poder ayudar a Aldebarán –dijo Docko.  
- Pero ninguno de nuestros ataques parecen afectarles, Maestro ¿cómo podemos vencerlas?  
- Tenemos que encontrar su punto débil, Shiryu, todos lo tienen...  
- ¡Cola de Sirena! –los dos tuvieron que saltar en distintas direcciones para evitar el impacto.  
- Rayos –pensó Shiryu,- espero que los demás resistan...

**En la entrada del templo del Maestro.**

- ¡Revolución de estrellas!  
- ¡Barrera de coral!  
- ¡Meteoro!  
- ¡Impacto marino! –este ataque ocasionó una gran cuarteadora en el piso, obligando a Marin y a Shion a separarse.  
- No hagan esto más difícil, entréguennos a Andrómeda de una vez, y no los mataremos... por ahora.  
- Ella está bajo la protección de Atenea, y por tanto la protegeremos de ustedes.  
- En verdad es una lástima... morir por una causa perdida. Podrían unirse al ejercito de nuestra señora Anfítrite.  
- Nunca traicionaríamos a Atenea.  
- Incluso ella pronto morirá... estoy segura que a estas alturas ya deben haber acabado con ella y los santos que la acompañaban.  
- Shaka...  
- Mu...

**Cerca del santuario de Atenea.**

- No sé cuanto tiempo más pueda resistir... –un sonido de vidrio rompiéndose indicaba que la Cristall Wall caería en cualquier minuto.  
- Resiste Mu... –dijo Saori.  
- En el Santuario tampoco saben cuanto tiempo más puedan resistir –dijo Shaka que había usado parte de su cosmos para hablar con Shion y saber como estaba la situación. – Varios coinciden en lo mismo... nos atacan, pero los combates se están alargando a propósito...  
- ¡Tienen que sacar a June de ahí! –dijo Saori.- ¡Deben hacerlo ya!

**Templo del Maestro**

- ¡Levántense! –gritó Doris enojada.- Una técnica tan básica cómo esa no puede detenerlas.  
- Ya verás... ¡Abismo submarino! –la técnica ocasionó un fuerte temblor en todo el templo, que ocasionaron que Shun perdiera el equilibrio y cayera al piso.  
- ¡Ya terminen con esto!  
- Yo le daré el golpe de gracia... ¡Cola de sirena!  
- ¡Shun! –de pronto las cadenas se activaron por si mismas y repelieron el ataque  
- ¡Pero que...! –June había salido de los sanatorios portando su armadura, y se había colocado frente a Shun al mismo tiempo que la cadena circular había formado la defensa rodante, y la cadena cuadrada había atacado a Galatea, Evarna y Pánope, derribándolas y dejándolas heridas.  
- No se atrevan a ponerle una mano encima o se las verán conmigo.  
- ¡June!  
- Así que... finalmente has salido de tu escondite, eso nos facilita mucho el trabajo.  
- June tienes que irte de aquí ahora mismo –dijo Shun levantándose y poniéndose frente a ella.  
- No, no voy a dejarte pelando solo contra esas cuatro...  
- No June, no entiendes, ellas han venido por ti, quieren matarte y...  
- Ya basta de tanta cursilería –dijo Doris encendiendo su cosmos.- Andrómeda, tu vienes con nosotras  
- ¡Tienes que irte ya!  
- ¡Muy tarde... Brisa marina! –Shun abrazó a June para cubrirla antes de que una poderosa corriente de aire provocada por el cosmos los empujara hacía atrás, haciendo que se estrellaran contra una pared y dejándolos con bastantes golpes... – Vayan por ella¡ahora!  
- Si, señorita Doris.  
- June... ¿estás bien? –preguntó Shun levantándose con dificultad, pero June había quedado inconsciente por el impacto.  
- Jaque mate, caballero...

**En los otros lugares del Santuario.**

- ¡A otra dimensión! –gritó Kanon..  
- ¡Barrera de coral!  
- ¡Ya dejen de jugar... es hora de irnos! –y de pronto las cuatro nereidas desaparecieron tan rápido como llegaron.  
- Ka-kanon – el caballero volteó cuando escuchó a su hermano llamarlo, se veía muy mal.

- ¡No tenemos más opción! Hay que intentar la Exclamación de Athena...  
- Pero Milo...  
- No tenemos más opción Seiya  
- ¡Que así sea entonces! –dijo Aioria... sin embargo...  
- Nuestra misión se ha terminado –dijo una de las nereidas. Y pronto, todas desaparecieron rápidamente, dejando a los tres muy confundidos.  
- ¿Su misión?

Hyoga, Camus e Ikki no habían tenido tantos problemas contra las nereidas, de hecho dos de ellas ya estaban fuera de combate, y pronto terminarían con las otras dos, cuando...

- Es hora de irnos –dijo una nereida apareciendo en medio de sus compañeras y los santos.  
- ¡Pero Nesa!  
- ¡Es una orden de la señorita Doris!  
- Tenemos una pelea que terminar.  
- Será en otra ocasión, caballero –y cargando a sus compañeras heridas, las cinco se fueron.

- Esto tiene que resultar... ¡Rosas diabólicas reales!  
- Aguanta Aioros –decía Shura a un desfallecido Aioros, que se estaba aferrando a la vida  
- ¡Barrera de coral! –esta ves las rosas negras si atravesaron la defensa y se incustaron en las armaduras de las seis nereidas.  
- ¡Cómo puede estar pasando esto!  
- Ustedes mismas nos lo dijeron! El mismo ataque no funciona dos veces contra un santo... tampoco la misma defensa.  
- Eres un... –dijo una de ellas levantándose.- ¡Me las vas a pagar!  
- ¡ALTO! –dijo otra de ellas.- Tenemos lo que queríamos, es hora de irnos.  
- Arreglaremos cuentas la próxima vez –y las seis desaparecieron tras saltar al techo de la casa de Piscis.  
- ¡AIOROS RESISTE!

- ¡Levántate niño! –dijo Aldebarán a Kiki., sin embargo sabía que el niño lemuriano había usado casi todo su cosmos y estaba a punto de desmayarse.  
- Ahora... ¡mueran! –sin embargo antes de lanzar su ataque las cinco se detuvieron en seco, como si escucharan en el viento.  
- Ya la tenemos... tienen mucha suerte, pero la próxima vez no habrá piedad –e igualmente desaparecieron.

Docko, Marín y Shaina se dirigían al templo del Maestro. Las nereidas se habían detenido a la mitad del combate y se marcharon evadiéndolos. Fue cuando notaron que el cosmos de Shun estaba disminuyendo, así como el de otros caballeros. Solo esperaban llegar a tiempo.

Máscara había usado el Seki-Shiki para deshacerse de las nereidas, pero estas parecían tener una protección divina, pues su poder no les afectaba, y al igual que las otras, se marcharon al sentir el cosmos de una de ellas llamándolas a regresar a su refugio. Ahora se dirigía al Templo del Maestro, el cosmos del Maestro Shion era de los pocos que aún continuaban en batalla.

**Templo Principal.**

Marín y Shion voltearon con preocupación al sentir el cosmos de una de las nereidas explotar con gran poder, y luego sentir como se iba apagando el de Shun.

- ¡Ve adentro! –ordenó Shion.  
- Si maestro... -pero la nereida le cerró el paso.  
- Esta batalla aún no termina.

**En el interior...**

La patada que le lanzó la nereida, y que Shun alcanzó a cubrir con sus brazos, lo lanzó a poco más de un metro de dónde había caído...

- ¡Vámonos ya! –Shun alzó la mirada para ver cómo Pánope había cargado a June, y se alejaba con ella.  
- ¡June! –pero un nuevo ataque lo lanzó de nuevo contra la pared.  
- Lástima guardián... tu pierdes nosotras ganamos... – dijo Doris, y corrió con el resto de sus compañeras a la salida. Shun se levantó para seguirlas, a pesar de que tenía un brazo roto y estaba perdiendo demasiada sangre.

Afuera, Shion y Marín vieron como las nereidas salían, llevándose a June con ellas. Marin quiso atacar, pero en ese momento aparecieron todas las nereidas que habían invadido en Santuario y bloquearon el ataque.

Shun salió en el momento en que Pánope se perdía de vista. La mayoría de los otros caballero llegaron justo cuando todas las nereidas también se marchaban del santuario.

- June... –dijo Shun mientras algunas lágrimas de rabia caían por sus ojos.

Había caído en sus manos, y todo por su culpa.

**CONTINÚA**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA**

**¡QUE TAL GENTE¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡FELIZ AÑO NUEVO!**

**¿Que donde andaba? es una buena historia, algunos ya lo saben, pero mi compu fallecio y el trabajo me ha quitado mi vida social, y ahora mi vida virtual se ve mermamda a falta de una compu, he estado pensando seriamente estos minutos en comprar una laptop, no me importa que sea segundona, lo que quiero es regresar a y con mis amigos!**

**Tendran que esperar a que responda sus reviews, medio los he ojeado pero solo vengo de pasada a actualizar ¡no me he olvidado del fic! tengo algunas notas a mano y nuevas ideas que incorporare, solo necesito tener de regreso mi segunda memoria, tal vez el viernes vea de nuevo la luz por aqui, pero les agradezco su apoyo y toda su comprension**

**Nos veremos muy pronto ¡y preparense que regreso con fuerza!**


	10. 1st Interlude

**Saint Seiya: nombres, caracteres, lugares y referencias pertenecen al señor Masami Kurumada, parte de una marca registrada para la Toei Animation. No se obtiene ningun beneficio económico en la realización, lectura o difusión de este fanfiction.**

**Forever Walking Alone, interpretada por el señor Nobu Uematsu. Derechos de soundtrack pertenecientes a Square-Enix Productions. **

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**1st Interlude**

**Forever walking alone**

**Por GilraenShauláh**

_Alone I travel though the wasteland in my heart  
As the grievance tears me apart_

Quizá nunca en su vida había sentido aquel sentimiento con tanta fuerza como en ese momento. ¿Así había sido en cada ocasión¿ella lo habría sufrido con la misma intensidad que él? Ver cómo se la llevaban de su lado y no poder hacer nada… quizá el dolor no podía compararse, porque en el pasado él había marchado por su propia voluntad, en cambio ella…

_Thinking of you and the things you meant to me  
My heart is bleeding, I can't go on_

De pronto recordó a sus compañeros. Ellos solo tenían heridas físicas, pero heridas al fin y al cabo, aunque para él las del corazón pesaran más en ese momento.

- Shun ¿estás bien? -preguntó Marín al ver al muchacho en el piso y con la mirada perdida, pero las palabras de la amazona le sonaban lejanas, distantes, como si estuvieran en mundos, en dimensiones distintas, quizá a causa de la sangre que había perdido…o por la parte de su corazón y de su alma que de pronto le fue arrebatada

En medio de lo que le parecía una ilusión, un sueño, distinguió una a una a las personas que iban llegando a la entrada del salón principal. Aioria llegaba primero, su preocupación principal era la amazona del águila, era más que obvio, afortunado lo consideraba, a ella no le había ocurrido nada, ellos aún estaban juntos… Seiya y Milo ayudaron al patriarca a incorporarse… luego aparecieron Afrodita y Shura. El león dorado no estaba listo para ese golpe. Aioros se veía mal, bastante mal. Se separó de Marín y fue al lado de su hermano, unas cuantas palabras entre Aioria y Shura, las cosas estaban mal, una riña interna era lo que menos necesitaban, pero aquello era solo el inicio de los problemas. Un portal se abrió de improviso: Kanon apareció de él, cargando a Saga. El caballero de Escorpión cambió su semblante, después de todo los gemelos y él fueron amigos, lástima que muchas veces uno recordara eso cuando la tragedia entraba en nuestras vidas. Mascara Mortal llegaba seguido de Kiki y Aldebarán. Al parecer ellos estaban bien... físicamente... por un instante notó que algo le ocurría al caballero de Cáncer, aunque pasó casi inadvertido, pero esa mirada le era tan familiar. Maestro y alumno junto a la amazona de la cobra también llegaron. Afortunadamente estaban bien. Finalmente los que faltaban de reportarse… el ultimo rostro llegó fue el que también distinguió con claridad antes de sentir como su cuerpo se hacía más pesado y todo pasaba a convertirse en sombras y ecos distantes... Marín volteándose nuevamente hacia él, sujetándolo antes de caer por completo al piso, la silueta de Ikki corriendo hacia ellos, el semblante preocupado del patriarca y sus amigos. Le pareció escuchar su nombre en medio de toda la confusión, de todo el ruido, pero uno de los ecos llamo su atención… era su voz. ¿realmente era su voz?

_If I could unwind the wheel of time  
I would have been by your side_

Sintió con claridad el cosmos de su hermano cerca del suyo. De alguna forma eso le ayudó a recordar que lo que había pasado no fue una ilusión ni una pesadilla, entonces ¿cómo era posible¿cómo podía estar escuchando su voz¿cómo podía estar viéndola justo frente a él? La imagen de June que estaba frente a él le sonreía como en días pasados, antes de que todo comenzara. La oscuridad empezó a hacerse mayor, pero aún así distinguió con claridad cuando ella empezó a caminar hacia él, se arrodillo a su lado. Sintió el suave y cálido tacto de su mano antes de perder el conocimiento.

_If I could turn back time My precious love would be alive_

¿Qué pasaría si ellos no eran lo suficientemente rápidos¿Para qué necesitaban a June las nereidas¿Realmente acabarían con su vida? Él no lograba entenderlo, no puesto que aún tenían varias partes del rompecabezas sin entender, aún eran muchas las dudas al aire y poco lo que habían logrado descifrar, claro, si es que realmente lo habían hecho…esa frase no era suya, pero no recordaba con exactitud de quien la escucho.

_The empty void inside my heart grows day by day  
I have nowhere to turn to ease the pain _

En medio de la oscuridad sintió un dolor muy profundo en su corazón. Tan real. Como si lo estuviese viviendo en ese preciso instante. ¿Acaso realmente no lo era?

Ante sus ojos apareció con claridad la imagen de isla Andrómeda. Su hogar. El primero que ambos habían tenido. Quizá, y sin duda alguna el sitio donde todo comenzó. Por alguna razón sus pensamientos se detuvieron en un sitio en particular… la roca… el agua estrellándose en aquellas formaciones… cadenas…y un inmenso valor… Nunca tuvo el tiempo de contemplar el área del sacrificio como en aquellos momentos. Parecía que la fuerza del agua jamás podría dañar esas rocas, que parecían estar ahí desde el momento exacto en que la Tierra se formó… parecía que estaban ahí más por fuerza de voluntad que por otra cosa…De pronto se vio a si mismo en ese preciso instante hace tres años, su fuerza de voluntad su única arma… los rezos de June la fuerza para resistir… ¿ella había estado rezando por él? Nunca supo eso sino hasta ese instante, pero ¿cómo¿secretamente? Claro, así debió ser. Así fue. Su cosmos surgiendo para darle ánimo, para impulsarlo, para salvarlo… jamás se dio cuenta de ello¿por qué¿por qué en ese momento¿por qué hasta entonces lo notó? Logró dominar las cadenas de su armadura gracias a su cosmos, pero su cosmos¿se había activado por la intervención de ella? Si había sido así debía conocer el motivo, la razón…

- _"Ella puede ser la reencarnación de Andrómeda"._

Nuevamente esas palabras resonaron en su mente…las imágenes que veía y lo recién descubierto¿eran acaso pruebas de la verdad? De ser así entonces no habría duda alguna, June era la reencarnación de Andrómeda, la verdadera princesa, significaba que la armadura le pertenecía a ella, ella debía portar su propia armadura¿entonces por qué se le había permitido obtenerla¿por qué ella así lo había decidido?

- ¿Qué significa todo esto?

De pronto se sintió como si fuera absorbido por una fuerte corriente de aire, le recordó a la técnica del caballero de Géminis. La imagen de la isla desapareció como el atardecer en el horizonte. Nuevamente se vio rodeado de oscuridad. Silencio. Incluso hasta empezó a sentirse ahogado, asfixiado. Ahora el frío, soledad... Una tenue luz empezó a brillar cerca de él. Inició como un punto, como si se tratase de una estrella, luego la luz fue bajando formando un remolino, un remolino de luz propia. Una corriente de aire se desprendía de ella. La luz le parecía calida, reconfortante, y el viento, ese suave aroma, flores frescas… De pronto la luz empezó a tomar forma humana... la silueta de una mujer aparecía frente a él, a tomar rasgos más definidos y detallados, muchos le eran familiares…

- June...¡June!

Pero la amazona se veía distinta, más frágil podría decirse, sin embargo el brillo de sus ojos y su belleza no cambiaron en nada, ella resplandecía, como si tuviera luz propia…noto que la luz que había visto hace unos segundos se detuvo y se convirtió de nuevo en apenas un pequeño punto luminoso, que nuevamente se transformo, en esta ocasión en una mariposa, y voló directo al corazón de June. La amazona volteó a verlo por unos segundos, le sonrió y empezó a caminar, alejándose rápidamente de él.

- ¡June espera!

Quizó seguirla pero en ese instante resbaló. Alzó la mirada para encontrarse en un lugar completamente distinto. Era un mausoleo griego, muy antiguo. Se levantó y volteo hacía atrás. Toda una ciudad se alzaba bajo sus pies. Camino al interior del edificio, estaba en completa oscuridad. De pronto una luz lo obligo a cubrirse los ojos. Se encontró frente a un hermoso jardín, los edificios y distintas habitaciones rodeándolo, como si fuese un hemiciclo. Había mucha gente realizando diversas actividades, pero por las prendas que llevaban, el aspecto del lugar, las actividades que hacían, todo indicaba que eran esclavos, sirvientes, sin embargo, podía ver en sus rostros una especie de felicidad, quizá hasta podría llamársele tranquilidad, porque no parecían cansados o agobiados, por el contrario, se notaba que a pesar de su situación gozaban de buena salud, y parecía que nada les faltaba…

- ¡Tenga cuidado, alteza! -se escuchó la voz preocupada de una mujer, mientras veía como salía de una de las habitaciones y seguía con la vista a una jovencita de quince o tal vez dieciséis años, que bajaba corriendo por los escalones, con una dulce sonrisa en su rostro…

- June –dijo casi en susurro. La joven se veía tan distinta con aquella túnica griega, en su rostro se dio cuenta de que al parecer era muy feliz, y si cosmos… su cosmos era muy poderoso, jamás en su vida había percibido un cosmos así, ni siquiera en Saori. La fuerza del cosmos de June parecía provenir de otro lugar, incluso hasta de ser de una naturaleza distinta, y nunca como hasta ese momento había percibido de ella esa fuerza ni ese brillo en su cosmos. ¿Qué significaba todo eso¿en verdad estaba viendo el pasado¿entonces ella?- June…June realmente es la reencarnación de Andrómeda… ¿será posible?

Vio al final de la escalinata a un hombre y a una mujer que esperaban a la joven. Se sorprendió al notar el extraordinario parecido que el hombre tenía a si maestro Albiore¿era acaso otra coincidencia¿otra mala jugada de su mente? Pero aquello se veía, se sentía tan real. Ambos se dirigieron a la joven pero no pudo escuchar sus palabras. Cuando ella terminó de bajar abrazó a las dos personas. Los sirvientes alrededor así como la mujer de la escalinata sonrieron con dulzura al ver la escena, y ella también les sonrió a ellos… como si todas aquellas personas fuesen su familia, sin duda alguna poseía un gran corazón…

La imagen comenzó a alejarse, trató nuevamente de correr hacia ellos pero fue en vano, se alejaban rápidamente aunque en apariencia sus pasos eran pausados, y por más que él se esforzaba no lograba avanzar hacia ellos. June, si es que en verdad era ella y no una persona que se le parecía demasiado, se giró unos segundos y lo vio fijamente a los ojos…

- Estaré esperándote... y cumplirás tu promesa –dijo suavemente, su voz transformándose en ecos distantes, hasta que la imagen desapareció

_Remembering the smile you used to give me  
And your laughter that could light  
My way home_

Una vez más sintió ese dolor agudo en su corazón… Todo lo que había visto y oído empezó a transformarse, a sentirse como el recuerdo de un sueño… La luz del sol poco a poco lo llevo de vuelta a la realidad, y un comos que siempre le había acompañado empezó a cubrir al suyo.

- Resiste –le habló a su cosmos la persona por la que había luchado en esos tres años y en la que creía, la que le había permitido creer de nuevo en sus ideales.

- Resiste, y vuelve conmigo –escuchó la voz de la persona que le había traído esperanza y consuelo, la que tantas veces había curado no solo su cuerpo, sino también su alma y su corazón.

En ese momento innumerables escenas pasaron frente a sus ojos, todas hacía un mismo objetivo, un mismo pensamiento, un solo sentimiento, una sola persona…

_If I could unwind the wheel of time  
I would have been by your side_

En esa misma habitación, en ese mismo sitio, dos personas que hacían una promesa, uniendo no solo sus manos, aunque ellos no lo notaron en ese instante.

_If I could turn back time  
I never had a chance to say goodbye_

La imagen fresca de un grupo de guerreras dispuestas a lo que fuera por obtener un fin que ellos aún desconocían…el momento en que perdió la batalla…en que ellas tomaban parte de lo más importante en su corazón…

La angustia de volver a la realidad. Verse y sentirse solo…

Salió corriendo de la habitación, tantos sentimientos y tanta confusión que no podía controlar, que amenazaban con ahogarlo…

Pasos rápidos hacia el mar… el enemigo una vez más…

El lugar donde todo inició...

_I have cried and mourned my loss  
My heart keeps beating only for you_

Nunca antes una perdida le causo tanto dolor, tanta angustía,

_  
Am I strong enough to fight on?_

¿Sería capaz de desobedecer las órdenes del Patriarca, y enfrentar solo a su nuevo enemigo¿ir solo, con tal de recuperarla?

_  
Without your love I stand,  
I stand empty and alone_

¿Por qué no? No estaba dispuesto a perderla, no ahora que era capaz de comprender mucho más que en el pasado…no ahora que había encontrado la posibilidad de ser feliz, a su lado, por ella…

_So my love watch over me now _

Ya eran demasiadas las personas que desde algún lugar en el cielo velaban por él…ella no sería parte de ellos… ella no tendría ese mismo destino… no si podía evitarlo..

_  
My rage catches fire_

Jamás en su vida habría recurrido a ese sentimiento, y jamás pensó en dejarlo salir… pero lo haría, si era necesario… si ellas le obligaban a hacerlo…

_I will strike them down_

Levemente conocía el verdadero alcance de la tormenta nebular…dejaba de dudar en utilizarla al máximo…

Todo amenazaba con volverse, en su contra...pero el siempre había detestado la violencia, el odio...los mismos sentimientos que en ese instante amenazaban con querer salir, con volverse su camino…los mismos que el dios de los muertos le había hecho sentir y manifestar…

Llegaría hasta donde fuera necesario... ¿aunque eso significara traicionarse a si mismo si era necesario?

_  
I will avenge you, oh, vengeance so sweet _

Si ella resultaba lastimada… si llegaba a perderla…

_  
That's my last gift for you_

Aunque sabía que después se arrepentiría…que quizá hasta se condenaría… pero ya no había marcha atrás… estaba resuelto…

_  
I'm forever walking alone_

Aún si debía renunciar a si mismo... por ella lo haría…

- Así será…

_**CONTINUA…**_

**_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_**

**¡Hola gente de Fanfiction. Net!**

**Si, lo sé. Es un milagro que haya actualizado ¿verdad? Y que haya puesto un Interludio antes de continuar.**

**Luego de atravesar un fuerte y muy profunfo bloqueo de autor, aunado a cambio inespeados, giros radicales en mi vida, y suficiente trabajo como para querer destruir al mundo -_recuerden que soy una diosa grecorromana_- tope para mi fortuna con una pelicula llamada Final Fantasy VII, y por consiguiente con su hermoso soundtrack, que además de traer un poco de paz a mi mente y a mi vida, me presento esta hermosa canción para adaptarla al fic en el que deposite mis esperanzas y sueños.**

**No quise desaprovechar la canción, puesto que en verdad me conmovió por la profundidad de la letra,y porque tiene unos matices muy interesantes en cuanto a los sentimientos que los humanos albergamos,y de como estos pueden ser tan poderosos, que son capaces de hacernos actuar de formas inesperadas y cambiar.**

**Este primer Interludio les ayudara a entender un poco más de la historia, además de ser una transición entre lo que considero la primer y segunda etapa de la historia.**

**Esta vez no tardare tanto en continuar el fic, quizá lleguen a notarlo un poco distinto, o que la narración ya no es igual que en los primeros capitulos, pero la trama principal de la historia no sufrirá alteración alguna.**

**Muchas gracias a todos los que hasta el momento han leido y/o dejado sus reviews. Gracias en especial a aquellos que me han soportado y esperado al menos una actualización por más de seis meses...**

**Misao (Manquehuito), Freeman, Shadir, Naomi, SacerdotisaMyriAries, Sakima, Valsed, Legenday, y todos los demás que me han dejado sus reviews constantes ¡Muchisimas gracias! Esto va principalmente para Ustedes.**

**Y a mi querido Apolo... estés donde estés, sabes que yo siempre te estaré esperando... mi mundo estará completo hasta que regreses conmigo. Buena suerte, que mi fe en ti y mi amor siempre te acompañarán... **

_Mas que soñar fantasías...construyo ideales..._


	11. Cicatrices

**Saint Seiya ® nombres y caracteres, son propiedad del señor Kurumada y de Shueshia ® **

**No recibo ningun beneficio económico por mis fics, salvo el reconocimiento moral de todos los lectores.**

* * *

**Capítulo 10**

**CICATRICES**

**Salón del maestro**

Jamás, en 243 años de espera a la que hubiese sido su segunda Guerra Santa si el destino no hubiera intervenido, había tenido una frustración ni un temor tan inmenso como el que estaba sintiendo en ese momento. Ni la venida de Atenea o la seguridad de la irrupción del mal al interior del Santuario representaron mayor problema, quizá porque eran ciclos que venían repitiéndose desde la formación de la Tierra, desde el inicio de la historia, o porque estaba preparado para ello. Ahora enfrentaba una guerra que no tenía antecedentes, en la que solo tenían suposiciones y verdades incompletas, en la que estaba en juego una vida y quizá el futuro de la humanidad.

Shion de Aries, o mejor dicho, Shion, el Patriarca del Santuario, se había encerrado en aquella silenciosa habitación, usando su cosmos como barrera, luego de que su alumno, su sucesor, su hijo, se hubiese retirado tras informarle del estado de salud de los caballeros heridos; una vez que Atenea estuviese a salvo y reposando en sus habitaciones, custodiada por algunos caballeros dorados; una vez que la incertidumbre reinara en el Santuario…

- _Saga de Géminis esta muy grave Excelencia, ha perdido mucha sangre y tiene múltiples heridas… En otra persona, con su misma condición física y entrenado Caballero, no debería representar mayor problema, sin embargo Saga… no esta luchando por su propia vida, y cuando una persona ha perdido el deseo de vivir, ni la mejor medicina del mundo puede curarla… el Caballero de Géminis desea la muerte Señor, y aunque Kanon permanece a su lado…_

- _Ambos corren peligro, si esta situación persiste._

_- Algo muy opuesto ocurre con Aioros de Sagitario, únicamente sufrió una herida, sin embargo es seria y sumamente delicada… lo hizo por proteger a Shura según sé, y quiso seguir luchando después del impacto, lo que agravo su condición. La fuerza que tiene Saga es la que necesita Aioros en este momento, que se aferra a la vida por su hermano y por Atenea… necesita un milagro para sobrevivir._

_- ¿El resto como se encuentra?_

_- Estables, físicamente; mal, anímicamente… el más grave en esto es Shun, apenas y dejo que se le atendieran sus heridas. Salió tan pronto le pusieron un vendaje en el brazo, no quiere hablar con nadie, ni siquiera con su hermano, se culpa a sí mismo por lo que esta pasando, por haber dejado que las nereidas se llevaran a June…_

_- Ahora debemos estar preparados para lo que sea, no sabemos qué se avecina o cuanto tiempo tengamos, solo sé que debemos estar preparados, y alerta… no volver a fallar como el día de hoy…que ha quedado demostrado que la Orden no esta lista, que la Orden sigue desintegrada…_

_- Pero señor…_

_- Puedes retirarte Mu._

_- Con su permiso, Alteza._

De pronto unas voces en el pasillo interrumpieron sus pensamientos. Desactivo su cosmos para permitir el acceso a la cámara. Rápidamente entro el pequeño niño lemuriano, aunque hizo un gran trabajo durante el ataque, su juventud y la misma naturaleza de su raza le permitió recuperarse en cuestión de horas

- ¡Señor Shion¡Patriarca!

- ¿Qué ocurre, Kiki?

- Ha venido un mensajero, de parte de Poseidón, es…

- Disculpe la intromisión, Patriarca del Santuario de Atenea –dijo interrumpiendo y sin esperar a ser formalmente anunciado.- Mi nombre es Sorrento, Sorrento de Saren, uno de los Generales del Océano, que sirven a Poseidón… me temo que traigo malas noticias…

**Cerca de Cabo Sunion.**

Le pareció que la noche había caído demasiado rápido, y que avanzaba demasiado lento, como si alguien tratara de recordarle que había fallado, que había perdido, que ahora ella peligraba, y que él no podría hacer nada por salvarla, a no ser que descubriera la verdad, que desenterrara el pasado, y que lograra dar con las nereidas… a tiempo, el único elemento que siempre habían tenido en su contra: tiempo.

- Sería excelente, que al menos una vez nos atacara Cronos y pudiéramos derrotarlo… quizá así evitaríamos tantos desastres, tantas muertes innecesarias –pensó para sí tratando se ser irónico, al tiempo que las olas se estrellaban bajo el risco en que se había sentando Imposible. Ese don era propio de su hermano.- Si tan solo tuviera la mitad del poder que Ikki posee…

_- Pero sabes que lo tienes…_

- ¿¡Quién dijo eso!? –se levanto rápidamente, volteando a todas direcciones, sin encontrar a alguien.

_- Muy en el fondo se encuentra la verdadera naturaleza de tu cosmos, tu sabes que ese poder te fue concedido por una razón –_la voz que escuchaba de alguna forma le resultaba familiar, y distinta al mismo tiempo. De igual forma empezó a sentir la presencia de un cosmos poderoso, pero dulce y reconfortante a la vez. Un cosmos que no muchos conocían.

- ¿Hades?

_- Él solo te uso como su cuerpo, no podía arriesgarse a perder el cuerpo que le fue otorgado al nacer, el que Ustedes destruyeron. Tú estas lejos de ser su reencarnación, te convirtió en el instrumento a través de cual podría regresar y pelear contra Atenea, pero ya nada te une a él._

- Sin embargo…

- _No dejes que un recuerdo te atormente para siempre, hay mucha gente que te necesita, que necesita tu poder…yo te necesito… -_al decir esto, Shun tuvo una extraña sensación. El cosmos que habían sentido desapareció en ese momento, dejando nuevamente la inquietante tranquilidad de la noche.

- Eso significa…

- "Caballeros de Atenea, reúnanse inmediatamente en la Sala del Patriarca. Se declara estado de emergencia."

Echó una última mirada alrededor del lugar, aun tratando de encontrar a alguien o de entender que había sucedido hace unos instantes, y luego salió hacía la sala del Patriarca. Tan pronto dejó cabo Sunion, la figura de una mujer se hizo apenas visible, envuelta en una luz rosa. Estiró su mano como intentado detenerlo, dio la media vuelta y caminó hacía la orilla del risco, desapareciendo apenas al tocar la orilla. Las olas se detuvieron en ese instante, para luego reanudar su carrera a la orilla con mayor fuerza.

**Salón del maestro**

Cuando Shun llego al templo ya muchos de los caballeros se encontraban reunidos. Separados en grupos, pero en el mismo salón. Buscó a Seiya y los otros con la mirada, pero se topo con la mirada de alguien a quien no creyó volver a ver bajo ninguna circunstancia. Sorrento y Shun se miraron unos instantes…

- Shun¿estas bien? –pregunto Hyoga poniendo una mano en su hombro.

- Si es solo que… -Shun se percató que los dorados miraban con recelo a Sorrento, que permanecía recargado junto a una de las columnas detrás de las sillas de Saori y Shion, impasible a lo que ocurría a su alrededor.

- Temo que nuestros temores se han realizado –interrumpió la voz del Patriarca, saliendo junto con Atenea muy cerca de donde estaba Sorrento.- Él es el general Sorrento de Saren, del Pilar del Atlántico Sur. Para algunos de ustedes fue un enemigo, y entiendo que desconfíen de él, sin embargo, en estos momentos ambos tenemos un enemigo en común, y es por eso que les pido que olviden lo que paso y encuentren en él, a un aliado –ambos tomaron sus lugares en sus tronos, mientras que los caballeros se acercaban a ellos, formando un círculo

- ¿Y se puede saber –pregunto Aioria,- a qué has venido?

- Poco después de la visita de Atenea, fuimos atacados, por las nereidas –en ese momento entro Kanon a la sala, permaneciendo cerca de la entrada "estoy aquí solo porque tengo que estarlo", era lo que su rostro y su actitud decían.- Han capturado al señor Poseidón –dijo mirando a Kanon por unos instantes.

- ¿Y a nosotros por qué habría de importarnos? –preguntó Máscara Mortal.- Ese no es asunto nuestro.

- ¡Fue Anfítrite quien se enfrentó a él! –dijo Sorrento caminado hacía MM.- ¡La misma que mando a su ejercito a atacarlos hace unas horas, la misma que les ha declarado la guerra y que ha puesto en peligro la vida de tus compañeros! Yo he venido para informarles y a pedir su ayuda. Ahora que el señor Julián esta en sus manos, y con Poseidón encerrado en el ánfora Ustedes son los únicos que pueden detenerla… a no ser que quieras ver como la Tierra es destruida, empezando por este que es el único sitio al que pareces pertenecer –se detuvo frente a él y miraron unos instantes, retándose tal vez, luego, Sorrento regreso a su lugar original, dejando a un MM aparentemente indiferente a sus palabras.

- Sin embargo, no sabemos por dónde empezar o que hacer –le dijo Aldabarán.

- Como le informe a su diosa, Thetis, la otra General sobreviviente junto conmigo –pronunció remarcado esta última frase- fue hace mucho tiempo comandante de las Nereidas, el equivalente a sus caballeros de Plata, ella ha salido tras el rastro que dejaron luego de llevarse al Emperador. Si tenemos suerte, dará con su escondite, el resto depende de Ustedes.

- Si me lo permite, Atenea –dijo Shion dirigiéndose a Saori- quisiera enviar a un grupo determinado de caballeros a enfrentar a Anfítrite, y rescatar al joven Julián y a June…

- Deberíamos ir todos, su alteza –interrumpió Aioria impulsivamente.- La vez pasada nos fue muy mal estando separados, así como ellas atacando en equipo refuerzan sus habilidades, creo que un trabajo en equipo daría mejores resultados

- Sin embargo ellas trabajaban bajo el mismo objetivo, mientras que nosotros hacemos todo lo contrario.

- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso, Shaka?

- Lo que aquí ocurrió es un claro ejemplo de que la Orden no es lo que solía ser hace mucho tiempo… en generaciones pasadas diría yo. De haber estado preparados hubiéramos detenido a las Nereidas en el mismo instante que entraron al Santuario.

- ¿Y qué significa para ti estar preparado? –replicó Aioria, cuyo orgullo parecía haber sido pisoteado por el comentario.

- Quizá sea el hecho de que no hay confianza, ni respeto. Sin ellos no hay nada: ni orden, o amistad… dale el nombre que quieras.

- Aquí hay gente en la que ya no se puede confiar… gente que manipula, que suplanta, que traiciona, que oculta secretos, que se alianza con el enemigo…

- ¡¿Qué quieres decir con eso insecto?! –recriminó Máscara Mortal a Milo.

- Lo que entendiste… a menos que quieras que te lo explique de otra forma.

- Como si tu no tuvieras nada de que avergonzarte, porque yo recuerdo cierto episodio en Isla Andrómeda –inquirió Afrodita.

- ¡Es muy distinto actuar por voluntad propia que siendo engañado! Aunque es peor interferir en los asuntos de tus compañeros o seguirlos como si fueras espía…

- ¡Es suficiente Milo! –exigió el Patriarca. Pero como buen escorpión, una vez que explotas recurres a todo recuerdo pasado, a toda ofensa supuestamente olvidada, por más insignificante que esta sea.

- Yo no tengo nada de que avergonzarme, simplemente actué siguiendo lo que en ese momento creí correcto…

- ¡Vaya excusa!

- Este no es el momento Milo…

- ¡Eso que importa ahora Mu¿O qué? Ya olvidaste lo que viviste de niño cuando el maestro Shion fue asesinado, o tu exilio en Yamiel, o la partida definitiva Dokho a Rozan… ¿qué no recuerdas como poco a poco el Santuario perdió su esplendor, para convertirse en un campo de muerte?

- ¡Te prohíbo que te refieras a mi hermano como un asesino! –dijo Kanon acercándose, quien ya había perdido la paciencia ante las indirectas del escorpión.- ¡Deja de hablar de él como si tu fueras completamente inocente! Tu también tienes manchadas tus manos de sangre… la de Albiore por ejemplo…

En ese momento Hyoga volteó a ver a Shun, pero este no estaba. Volteó a todos los lugares tratando de encontrarlo, pero la discusión de los santos dorados apenas empezaba

- ¡Debes admitir que muchas cosas fueron culpa de Saga! Fuera o no consciente de que Ares lo estaba poseyendo…

- Tal vez, pero ninguno de los que permanecieron aquí luego de la muerte de Aioros se preocupo jamás por descubrir los extraños cambios en el Patriarca ¿o me equivoco¿Cómo pudieron considerar normal el que Atenea solo deseara ver al Patriarca? Ninguno de Ustedes hizo nada al respecto.

- ¡Trata de vivir con el hecho de creer a tu hermano un traidor! O de saber que su asesino fue su mejor amigo –el golpe de sus palabras fueron más para Shura que el haber recibido uno físicamente.

- ¡Aioria, Milo, Kanon, ya fue suficiente! –exigió el Patriarca.

- Lo siento Excelencia, pero hay ciertas cosas que ya no pueden callarse u ocultarse… como el hecho que yo desconfió de ellos –recalcó Aioria refiriéndose a Kanon, Saga, Máscara Mortal y Afrodita- y no puedo perdonar que tu –esta vez señalando a Shura- hayas matado a quien decías era tu mejor amigo…

- ¡Es un error del cual me arrepentí mil veces al saber la verdad, y daría lo que fuera por poder regresar el tiempo y evitar tantas cosas!

- ¡Basta ya! –suplicó Saori levantándose y caminando hacia ellos.- No se dan cuenta del daño que me hacen al decir eso, del que se hacen a Ustedes mismos al recordar así el pasado. Ya no es posible cambiar lo hecho, lo ocurrido, pero si pueden cambiar lo que viene… si aprenden a perdonarse y a vivir con sus errores.

Los caballeros dorados guardaron silencio, volviendo a sus lugares, al igual que Saori, que los recorrió lentamente con la mirada, siendo ayudada por Shion al sentarse nuevamente. Sorrento había permanecido todo el tiempo recargado en la columna, aparentemente indiferente, pero dándose cuenta de lo herida que estaba la Orden de Atenea, de lo frágil que eran las emociones de aquellos que debían ser los pilares. Si ellos, los Caballeros de Oro, perdían los estribos con tanta facilidad… pero luego fijó su atención en los caballeros de Bronce, que había permanecido callados, pero de alguna forma alertas a todo lo que los otros dijeron. La fuerza de los guerreros de Atenea residía en ellos, a quienes antes había considerado los soldados más débiles de Atenea, y que sin embargo habían derrotado al dios de los mares y al de la muerte…

- ¿En dónde esta Shun? –preguntó Ikki al percatarse que su hermano había dejado el salón sin que siquiera él notara cuando se había marchado.

Todos voltearon a verlos. Las puertas de la entrada del salón estaban entreabiertas. Hyoga se aproximo a la salida, miro a ambos lados del pasillo, para encontrarlos completamente solos.

- Debemos ir a buscarlo –señalo el caballero del cisne.- Él nunca hace cosas como esta, no entiendo por qué ahora…

- No puede estar muy lejos –interrumpió Ikki.- Dudo que haya salido del Santuario…

- ¡Y yo dudo que se haya quedado! –dijo sarcásticamente Máscara Mortal, logrando que la mayoría lo juzgara con la mirada.

- ¡Por qué no te metes en tus propios asuntos!

- ¡Por qué no dejas tú de actuar como su niñera!

- ¡YA FUE SUFICIENTE! –exigió Shion levantándose y caminando hacia el centro del círculo de caballeros.- Ahora van TODOS a guardar silencio y limitarse a escuchar… estas peleas, estas riñas de niños no son propias de los caballeros de Atenea¡dejen de actuar como un montón de vagos y maduren de una buena vez¿Creen que ganan algo al acusarse unos a otros, o tratando de encontrar de quién fue la culpa¿Acaso piensan que así su parte de responsabilidad será menor? Si algo aprendí de todo lo que pasamos es que la vida pocas veces nos ofrece una segunda oportunidad, y cuando se nos presenta la ocasión, debemos hacer algo productivo con ese tiempo, en vez desgastar el alma y la energía tratando de entender algo que escapa a nuestras manos… El día que volvimos, todos nosotros hicimos una promesa. Una promesa a Atenea y con cada uno de ustedes mismos, era la de trabajar en equipo, la de superar el pasado. ¡Y no puede ser que ya tan pronto se hayan olvidado de todo eso, de todo lo que sintieron aquel día!

El Patriarca examinó a todos sus caballeros con la vista y prosiguió

- ¿Qué pasó, para que de pronto y tan rápido, comenzaran los problemas entre Ustedes? Acaso no entienden que ahora hay más de una vida en juego… puede que Shura haya asesinado a Aioros –dijo mirando al caballero español,- pero también es cierto que dio la suya para salvar a Shiryu de la muerte, y que nuevamente se expuso por defender a June. Es cierto que Milo acabo con la vida de Albiore –esta vez fijando la mirada en el escorpión,- pero también salvo a Hyoga luego de haber descargado sobre el las doce agujas de Antares. Es cierto que Máscara Mortal, Afrodita y muchos otros caballeros, entre los cuales me incluyo, aceptamos la oferta de Hades para regresar a la vida a cambio de tomar la cabeza de Atenea, pero yo, igual que muchos de ustedes, recuerdo que la última vez que creí que los vería, fue cuando nos reunimos frente al muro de los lamentos… Recuerdo haber visto a Saga al lado de Mu, a Afrodita al lado de Shaka, a Máscara Mortal al lado de Aioria, a Shura al lado de Aldebarán, a Kanon renunciando a la armadura de Géminis, para que esta llegara a Saga, que tenía a su lado a Milo, hombro a hombro con Aioros… Todos estábamos ahí, y detrás nuestro, un grupo de jóvenes que heredó de Ustedes la fuerza del cosmos… Yo puedo recordarlo, y sé que Ustedes también…

Todos los presentes guardaron un profundo silencio cuando el Maestro terminó. Muchos de ellos sintiéndose avergonzados al recordar como en los días pasados las cosas parecían empezar a funcionar. Y como de pronto, todo se había destruido, por culpa de una guerra… mejor dicho, por culpa de su inmadurez, de su incomprensión, de su orgullo.

El tiempo se acaba –les repitió Shion a todos.- ¿Qué van a hacer ahora?

**Cerca de Cabo Sunion.**

- Voy a encontrarte June… voy a encontrar a las Nereidas, lo juro –dijo Shun de pie, portando su armadura, frente al mar que golpeaba al fondo del acantilado.

- ¿Y puedo saber –pregunto Sorrento llegando a sus espaldas- cómo vas a encontrarlas?

- Con tu ayuda –le contestó muy decidido.- Porque tú conoces el cosmos de Tetis, y podrás encontrarla, y donde este ella, las Nereidas estarán también.

- ¿Tan seguro estas, de que voy a ayudarte?

- Si

- Dime una cosa¿Por qué actúas de esta forma? Sé perfectamente que te desagradan las peleas, pero esta vez no pareces dudar ante lo que tienes que hacer, realmente no lo entiendo.

- Es por ella…

- ¿Por la amazona a la que capturaron?

- Ella es la reencarnación de Andrómeda.

- Tu ya has peleado bastante¿por qué no dejas esta misión en manos de alguien más?

- No puedo…no soportaría si le ocurre algo.

- Creí que solo eran compañeros de entrenamiento…

- Yo también… creí que solo era mi amiga, pero ahora sé que no.

- ¿A qué te refieres?

- En el Santuario hay una regla para las amazonas, y es la de no mostrar sus rostros a ningún caballero. Esa es su forma de vida. Y si alguno se atreve a mirarlas sin sus máscaras, ellas pueden matarlo…

- Tú has visto su rostro ¿cierto?

- Si, en dos ocasiones.

- Entonces ella puede matarte si así lo desea… ¿ya lo ha intentado? –Shun negó con la cabeza

- June ha escogido el otro camino que le queda a una amazona

- Lo que significa…

- Tengo que salvarla…porque la amo –dijo mirando a Sorrento. Este le sostuvo la mirada, luego dio media vuelta, y empezó a caminar hacia la salida del Santuario.

- No tenemos mucho tiempo, te llevaré con ella.

Ambos caballeros abandonaron el territorio del Santuario, dirigiéndose al mar Mediterráneo.

* * *

**¡¡Por fin pude actualizar!!**

**¿Cómo han estado? Debo admitir que no se puede conciliar el sueño cuando a tu casa llegan miles de cartas amenazadoras por haber dejado NUEVAMENTE pasar más de seis meses sin actualizar **_**(O.O**_**) Bueno, talvez no hayan sido miles, tal vez solo una centena... quizá una decena... ok... tal vez NI UNA SOLA... pero por alguna extraña razón todo este tiempo mínimo tuve estornudos tres veces al día, y eso que gripa no me ha dado en mas de un año.**

**Realmente no sé a que se debe el milagro de una actualización. Quizá porque no estaba lista para continuar la historia, o porque tenía muchas cosas que decir, porque al fin pude inspirar a mi musa... lo que haya sido me alegra que haya pasado, y espero que este capitulo les haya gustado, porque realmente batalle para escribirlo.**

**Créanme, la discusión entre los caballeros de oro iba a ser más larga y mucho más intensa, pero no supe que mas agregarle, y luego pensé en que se habían tocado los hechos que más marcaron sus vidas, y los que les causan el mayor dolor. En mi trabajo se esta haciendo costumbre este tipo de discusiones, digamos que hacerlos perder la paciencia no fue tan difícil de plasmar teniendo el diario ejemplo.**

**Lo que más me gusto de esto fue que... ¡SHUN AL FIN CONFESO QUE ESTA ENAMORADO DE JUNE¿¿NO FUE ESO LINDO?? Iba a dejarlo para más adelante, pero luego pensé: una cosa es que lo admita, y ante una sola persona, y otra muy distinta es cuando le confiese a ella y al resto lo que siente... ¿Cómo ira a reaccionar June? ME MUERO DE ANSIAS POR LLEGAR A ESA PARTE!!!**

**Si tienen alguna sugerencia, comentario, duda, cualquier cosa, no olviden que pueden enviarme un mail, o dejar un review, ambas cosas me harían muy feliz. Y por favor, no dejen de leer La ley de las Amazonas, ya que el continuar un fic que no fue completamente mío, con un estilo diferente, representa un verdadero reto, y me gustaría saber lo que piensan del primer capitulo, y de la segunda parte, que espero subir en dos semanas cuando mucho. **

**Si alguien por ahí sabe algo de Apolo, o si lees esto -que sé lo harás- quiero pedirte perdón por lo que hice, y suplicarte que regreses, por favor ¡me haces mucha falta! Te extraño a horrores... por favor, eres mi gemelo y te necesito... y perdón por usar este espacio para hablar con él, pero hace semanas que no me responde un solo mail, ni el teléfono, nada... Por favor Apolo... sabes que eres lo mejor que me paso en la vida... y te juro que no volveré a cometer el mismo error, nunca más. **


	12. El pasado y el presente

**No recibo ningun beneficio económico por mis fics, salvo el reconocimiento moral de todos los lectores**

Cualquier parecido con la realidad es mera coincidencia

* * *

**El pasado y el Presente**

**En algún lugar del Mar ****Mediterráneo**

- Señorita Doris, hemos llegado –le dijo la nereida a su comandante.

- Iré en unos minutos. Prepárense a desembarcar.

- Como ordene.

Doris se levantó del fino escritorio que decoraba su camarote. Había pasado todo el camino, desde que abandonaron el Santuario, redactando los detalles de la pelea contra los Santos, para completar la descripción que Anfítrite le había encomendado sobre _su_guerra sagrada, como le llamaba. E igual que siempre, ella le obedecía. A pesar de todo. Odiaba y admiraba a su hermana al mismo tiempo. Anfítrite era la esposa de Poseidón, pero ella tenía mucho más de que enorgullecerse, y una, que opacaba el resto: su hija Sima, una de las tantas amantes de Poseidón. Quizá fue la vergüenza que le causo, que por ello dejó que su hermana la castigase como lo hizo. Y quizá por ello se quedo a su lado, como su fiel servidora, su mano derecha.

Sin embargo, en una cosa si estaba de acuerdo con ella: Andrómeda.

Caminó al fondo del camarote, a su cama. Había recostado a June en ella, aún seguía inconsciente, tal vez por la perdida de sangre. Quizá fue por el hecho de que la necesitaban con vida, que curó algunas de sus heridas, las que sangraban en mayor abundancia. Le dirigió una mirada dura. No había duda, se trataba de ella. Ese rostro jamás lo olvidó, ni lo haría, en todos esos milenios. Era ella, la causante de todas sus desgracias. Y finalmente tendrían su venganza.

Afuera, en la cubierta de su nave, Pánope permanecía cruzada de brazos, intentando controlar una mezcla de rabia y desesperación.

- ¿Qué te ocurre? Has estado insoportable todo el camino –le dijo una nereida de armadura, cabello y ojos cafés, Halia.

- Estuve a un paso de matar a Andrómeda, y después a su guardián… de no haber sido por culpa de Doris…

- Ten cuidado con tus palabras, recuerda que ella es tu comandante.

- Tetis era más decidida, más hábil que ella. Doris aún es muy suave y duda ante lo que tiene que hacer.

- Quizá es por ello por lo que seguimos vivas, y por lo que logramos la captura de Andrómeda... Tetis no va a regresar con nosotras, lo sabes bien, decidió unirse al ciclo de reencarnaciones, para seguir al lado del señor Poseidón…

- ¡Cállate! No hables así de él, la única persona a la que le debes lealtad y respeto es a la Señora Anfítrite ¡a nadie más!

- Esta bien, esta bien -le dijo en forma burlona y retrocediendo unos pasos.- Lo sé, era solo una broma… Solo te digo que deberías calmarte, nada más falta que seas tu quien desee sacrificarlos a ambos y tomes el sitio que la señora Anfítrite a buscado por siglos –Halia se retiro, dejando a Pánope reflexionando sus palabras.

- Si… ¿por qué no?

**Cabo Sunion**

- ¿Hacia dónde nos dirigimos, Sorrento?

- Cerca de aquí el señor Poseidon tiene un pequeño muelle, tomaremos uno de los botes que tiene, y nos dirigiremos a la Isla de Kea.

- ¿Es hay donde tienen a June?

- Dime una cosa –Sorrento lo volteo a ver- ¿Hasta dónde serías capaz de llegar, con tal de salvarla?

- Sacrificaría mi propia vida de ser necesario.

- Las nereidas no son enemigos fáciles -le dijo retomando el camino.- Eso seguramente ya lo habrás notado, son como el mar, sereno y bondadoso si estas en paz con el; violento, destructor e incontenible si atentas en su contra. Y me temo que quizá esta batalla nos cueste la vida –le dijo deteniéndose de improviso.- Tienen a Poseidón, y a Andrómeda, las dos personas que más daño les han causado. Tetis y yo no dudaremos ante lo que tenemos que hacer. El señor Julián es inocente, y no lo dejaremos morir a causa de algo que no cometió.

- La leyenda de Andrómeda se inicio a causa de su madre, Casiopea, ella jamás buscó o pretendió ofenderlas, ella era feliz con la vida que llevaba

- Eso dice el mito¿cómo saber si es verdad?

- Lo sé –afirmó bruscamente recordando el sueño que había tenido luego de que se llevaran a June.- Lo vi…

Ambos siguieron en resto del camino en silencio.

**Islas del ****Mar Mediterraneo**

Julián Solo había recuperado la conciencia apenas un par de horas atrás. Más que tener miedo por él, se preocupaba por lo que Anfítrite le dijo cuando estuvo en la mansión. Su preocupación era por Saori, por Atenea, y por aquella a quien llamaban la reencarnación de Andrómeda. Como cualquier otra persona, él conocía el mito a la perfección, pero haber sido la reencarnación de Poseidón le dio una sensibilidad muy particular en cuanto a asuntos de dioses se trataba.

Por más que se esforzaba, no lograba encontrar recuerdos que el dios de los mares le hubiera dejado sobre este incidente. El único momento en que el dios tomo control total de su cuerpo, él dejo de estar consciente de lo que ocurría; y Poseidón tampoco pensaba mucho en el pasado, de ahí la fama que tenía de ser un dios despreocupado, como lo había demostrado ante la cantidad de amantes y de veces que su esposa le había descubierto. Si podía ayudar a Atenea, lo haría como Julian, pues estaba claro que Poseidón estaba en el ánfora, y ese sello no se rompería hasta dentro de 200 años –si es que lo hacía-, y el poco poder que conservó tras su batalla con Saori, lo utilizo para enviar las armaduras doradas al Inframundo. Sólo contaba consigo mismo, y con que Sorrento y Tetis supieran qué hacer.

- ¿Estás cómodo? –le preguntó Anfitrite, entre irónica y cortés.

- Tan bien como se puede estar dentro de una celda húmeda, en el fondo de una cueva, iluminado por unas cuantas antorchas… un lindo lugar para pasar unas vacaciones.

- Disimulas tan bien… Poseidón.

- No estoy fingiendo.

- Puede ser, pronto sabremos la verdad… Andrómeda acaba de llegar, y tu esencia divina pronto volverá a surgir. Falta muy poco… -Anfitrite se alejó de la celda, empezando a caminar hacia las escaleras.

- ¡Espera! –gritó Julián sujetando los barrotes de la celda, para llamar la atención de la nereida.- ¿¡A qué te refieres¡De qué estas hablando! -pero ella se marchó sin prestarle atención.- ¡Maldición! –dijo golpeando los barrotes.- Sorrento, Tetis, dense prisa…

**Santuario de Atenea.**

- No esta en el refugio, ya registramos todo el lugar –informó Mu a Shion y Atenea.

- Ni él, ni el General de Poseidón –afirmó Milo.- Ese sujeto me daba mala espina… ¡que podíamos esperar de un antiguo enemigo!

- No están –afirmó Marín entrando al Salón del Maestro- porque ambos se dirigen al sitio en el que se ocultan las nereidas.

- ¡Cómo sabes eso! –le dijo el Fénix, que había permanecido con los brazos cruzados, desesperado por no saber nada de su hermano.

- Lo vi cuando se marchaba, él me lo dijo, y de alguna manera logro convencer a Sorrento para que le ayudara.

- ¡Por qué no lo detuviste! Ir sólo tras ellas… él no podrá, es demasiado peligroso para él…

- Dijo que seguramente pensarías así, y me pido que te dijera que por eso se iba, necesita hacer esto solo, para probarse y probarte a ti que ya no es un niño… Shun cree que es una prueba, que June es realmente la reencarnación de Andrómeda, y que es su deber rescatarla, solo.

El fénix permaneció en silencio. Durante todos esos años, Shun le había demostrado que aún le necesitaba, como todas aquellas peleas que él tomo en su lugar, y ahora, se negaba a recibir ayuda de nadie… Quizá era cierto, le había subestimado, y lo había hecho dependiente de él.

- Tal vez sea cierto –dijo Hyoga.- Pero él solo no podrá, son demasiadas, y la vida de Julian Solo también esta en peligro.

- ¿Qué haremos entonces?

- Esperar –dijo Atenea, todo los presentes la voltearon a ver, confundidos.- Esperar a que Shun nos llame, él sabrá cuando hacerlo. Si salimos tras su rastro, podemos alertar a las nereidas, y no sabemos lo que puedan hacer al sentirse amenazadas. Shun, Sorrento y Tetis darán con las Nereidas, lo sé.

- Estoy de acuerdo contigo, Atenea –dijo Shion.- Debemos esperar, y tener fe en que lo logrará.

Los demás asintieron, excepto Ikki, que salió del salón, visiblemente molesto. Una vez que se encontró solo, dejó salir el verdadero sentimiento que le invadía, estaba preocupado por Shun. No quería perderlo, como a sus padres, como a Esmeralda, pero al mismo tiempo, una pequeña llama de esperanza le reconfortaba. Era su hermano. Y sabía del verdadero poder que ocultaba, y que se negaba a usar.

- Sé que vas a estar bien… suerte, Shun.

**Islas del Mediterraneo.**

Anfitrite observó a sus nereidas descender del barco, sumamente complacida. Finalmente tenía en sus manos todo aquello que necesitaba para lograr su venganza, y el plan que había elaborado al darse cuenta de lo que pasaría al momento que el dios de los mares desapareciera… con él, borrado para siempre del monte Olimpo y del panteón griego, ella gobernaría de forma absoluta los mares, y terminaría de una vez con todas con Atenea…

El resto de las Nereidas permanecía en las filas más bajas del anfiteatro, observando el regreso "triunfal" de sus compañeras. Celebrando. Todas, excepto dos. Climene, cuya armadura era blanca y cabello eran blancos, sus ojos, negros y profundos como la noche; y Cimódaca, con armadura y cabello negro, pero sus ojos tan azules y transparentes, que parecía que eran completamente blancos.

- ¿Qué te ocurre, Climene? -la nereida tenía una actitud melancólica, la cual se acentuó cuando Doris descendió, con June.

- Esa joven es inocente… ni siquiera tiene idea de lo que oculta en su cosmos.

- Ella no, pero ¿él lo sabe, verdad?

- Todavía no, pero lo hará… él viene hacía acá… Esta en un bote, junto al General del Atlántico Sur. Ambos están siendo guiados por Tetis, son aliados, y amigos, aunque ahora ninguno de ellos se haya dado cuenta de eso.

- ¿Vas a informarle a la Señora Anfitrite? – Climene no le respondió.

Doris se acercó al trono de Anfítrite.

- Ponla en el suelo –le ordenó. Apenas Doris bajo a June, una luz empezó a surgir de la mano de Anfítrite, la cual dirigió hacia ella. Como si despertara de una pesadilla, June se levantó rápidamente, para encontrarse de frente con ella, y a su espalda estaban Doris y Pánope.

- ¿Quién es Usted¿En dónde estamos?

- Dirígete a ella con más respeto, estas frente a la Señora de los Océanos, ella, es Anfítrite

- ¿La esposa… de Poseidón?

- Tu has sido una gran molestia, sabes -le dijo Anfítrite poniéndose frente a June.- Tu captura fue un poco más difícil de lo que esperábamos, pero nos ha servido para medir la fuerza de los caballeros de Atenea, y para descubrir quién de ellos es la reencarnación de tu esposo…

- No sé de lo que están hablando -dijo June con una mezcla de duda, tratando de no sonrojarse por lo que dijo Anfítrite.- Yo soy una amazona de Atenea, nosotras no…

- Veo que fueron precavidos, al no revelarte nada de lo que esta ocurriendo –June la miro aún sin entender todo lo que la Anfitrite le decía.

- Doris, tráeme el tridente de Poseidón.

- Si, señora –la nereida se dirigió a la cueva que estaba detrás del trono de Anfítrite, el cual -entre otros sitios- daba a los calabozos, en uno de los cuales permanecía Julián.

- Hace varios milenios, una mortal se atrevió a decir que su única hija era más hermosa que las favoritas de Poseidón, las dueñas de los mares, madres de muchas criaturas del mar… ella, se atrevió a compararnos con una simple mortal, venida de una familia que reinaba sobre granjeros, agricultores y alfareros, sin el menor rastro de sangre divina… Ni ella, ni su hija, eran nadie para poderse comparar con nosotras…seguramente conoces esa historia.

- Lo sé, es la leyenda de Andrómeda ¡pero eso no tiene nada que ver ni conmigo ni con Shun!

- ¡Te equivocas niña! Tú y él tienen mucho más relación de la que creen en todo esto –en ese momento Doris regreso con el objeto que le habían encargado, el cual le entrego a Anfítrite.

- Éste, como ya sabrás, es el Tridente de Poseidón, aquel que le da el poder sobre las criaturas de Océano y todas las aguas que cubren la Tierra.

- Solo los dioses pueden utilizar las armas y los emblemas que les fueron concedidos al momento de su creación… Usted no puede utilizarlo.

- No completamente… en cuanto muera Poseidón, todo su poder será mío… Yo gobernaré sobre los mares, y terminaré de una vez por todas con la existencia de Atenea.

- Los Caballeros la detendrán, no podrá acercarse a Atenea o lastimarla sin haberse enfrentado antes a los caballeros de Oro y Bronce… además… es imposible que pueda matar a Poseidón, él esta encerrado en el ánfora, y el sello que Atenea utilizo no se romperá en cientos de años si es que lo hace…

- Hay una forma de hacerlo… es por eso que tu estás aquí… es hora de que recuerdes ¡Vamos Andrómeda, recuerda!

En ese momento el Tridente abandonó las manos de Doris, poniéndose entre June y Anfítrite, emitiendo una fuerte luz dorada que las obligo a cubrirse los ojos. Abajo, en los calabozos, Julián sintió el poder del tridente activarse, y de pronto un fuerte dolor en el pecho en la cabeza empezó a dominarlo, obligándolo a sentarse para no perder el equilibrio y caer al suelo. Por su parte June tuvo una sensación demasiado parecida, en las que miles de imágenes cruzaron por su mente, todas ellas empezaron a serle familiares, todas acerca de la leyenda que Anfítrite le había descrito… su propia historia.

Cuando la luz se extinguió, June estaba en el suelo, había caído sobre sus rodillas, y respiraba agitadamente. Sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas, acababa de recordar todo, y darse cuenta de una verdad que le había sido negada…

- ¿Qué piensas de todo ahora, Andrómeda?

* * *

**¡Hola nuevamente!**

**Antes que nada, quisiera agradecerle a Mary Martin, ya que fue por la platica que tuvimos ayer por el msn que mi musa se desperto con ánimo, y me permitio terminar este capítulo, justo a tiempo para correr a mi trabajo nn!!**

**Pues bien, por fin se encontraron frente a frente Poseidón y Anfítrite, y June ha recordado su vida pasada como Andrómeda... será mejor que Shun se de prisa, pues el que June haya recobrado la conciencia de su vida anterior no significa nada bueno, contrario a lo que podrían estar esperando ¿O qué pensarían ustedes si se enteraran que alguien les oculto una verdad, que podría cambiar sus vidas para siempre? **

**¿Cómo creen que June podría reaccionar ante esto?**

**Me hubiera gustado subir dos capis, en lugar de sólo uno, ya que mi musa sigue inspirada, pero como decía, apenas tengo tiempo para arreglarme y llegar mas o menos a tiempo al trabajo. Y es que el capitulo iba a estar un poco más largo, pero esa última pregunta de la nereida me gustaba para final de episodio... así que tendrán que esperar unos dias más a que suba lo que sigue, y más o menos me faltarían dos o tres capitulos para el final, el cual por cierto, tengo escrito desdehace tres meses xx**

**Muchas gracias a todos los que han dejado reviews hasta ahorita, tanto los de siempre como aquellos que lo hacen por pimera vez. Me motivan y me ayudan a seguir...**

**Nos estaremos viendo por aqui o el msn esta semana, en la que NO me voy a ir a Ixtapa por culpa de un _-frase extra censurada-_ que no hizo bien su trabajo de calcular presupuestos para no excederse... De todas formas ya le mande su castigo, puesto que la empresa no tomo acciones encontra de él...**

**¿Será suficiente una bolsa llena de escorpiones, cangrejos que caigan por la regadera cuando de bañe, toros que pincharan las llantas de su automovil, pesadillas mientras duerme, que se golpee contra paredes que aparentemente no existen, que su sopa se enfrie por arte de magia y que enredaderas invadan su casa? O.o **

**Todo eso entre MUUUUCHAS miles de cosas mas _-muajajajjaja xx (risa mániaca marca MM)_**

**Gracias por leer!!**


	13. Andrómeda

**Saint Seiya ® nombres y caracteres, son propiedad del señor Kurumada y de Shueshia ®**

**No recibo ningún beneficio económico por mis fics, salvo el reconocimiento moral de todos los lectores**

**Cualquier parecido con la realidad es total y mera coincidencia**

* * *

**Capitulo 13**

**Andrómeda**

**Mar Mediterráneo**

- Esa es la costa de Kea –le dijo Sorrento.- Esperaremos a Tetis del otro lado de la Isla y…

- ¡Si seguimos a este ritmo no llegaremos a tiempo! –respondió Shun un tanto cansado y desesperado.

- ¿Tienes algún plan mejor?

- Perdona Sorrento, debería darte las gracias por estar ayudándome.

- No hago esto sólo por ti ¿recuerdas? La vida del Señor Julián también corre peligro… y acepté venir contigo únicamente porque pareces ser el más sensato de todos los caballeros de Atenea –respondió Sorrento fijando nuevamente la vista al frente. Shun no pudo evitar sonreír ante la respuesta del General.

Parecía que la suerte estaba en su contra, o que Anfítrite sabía que irían tras ella, que al llegar al muelle del que habló Sorrento, encontraron el lugar completamente destruido, como si hubiese sido arrasado por una tormenta. Lo único que quedo, fue un bote de remos en el cual podían subir unas diez personas. Se miraron unos segundos antes de apresurase a tomarlo y empezar a remar. Era mejor eso que nada.

- ¿Qué crees que pase ahora, Sorrento? Anfítrite tiene a Poseidón y a June… ¿tu crees que…?

- No lo dudaría ni un momento -afirmó.

Shun bajó la vista unos momentos.

- Aquella vez que peleamos, me di cuenta que tu y tus amigos son muy distintos a cualquier otro caballero al que nos hubiésemos enfrentado… Aquel valor, la fe que tenían en Atenea y en sus compañeros, él cómo defendían lo que Ustedes consideraban correcto era algo que yo jamás había visto antes… Ten fe en ti mismo, y en tu poder, no dudes en utilizarlo como cuando nos enfrentamos. Si hubieses liberado toda la fuerza de la Tormenta Nebular, es seguro que habría muerto.

- Entonces, me alegro de no haberlo hecho –le respondió. Ambos siguieron remando, mas motivados sin que ninguno lo notara.

**Islas del Mediterráneo**

Anfitrite no se esforzaba en tratar de disimular su creciente satisfacción. Ver a June en el suelo, con esas lagrimas de rabia y dolor brotando desde el fondo de su ser, era tan solo el principio de la venganza que había deseado por miles de años. El tridente había caído al suelo, entre ella y la nereida, emanando un vapor, como si hubiese realizado un gran esfuerzo.

En las celdas, Julián respiraba con dificultad, agitado, como si estuviera exhausto. Tuvo que usar el pañuelo que traía consigo para limpiar su frente, y no dejaba de sudar frío.

- ¿Qué ocurre? –preguntó fingiendo preocupación.- ¿Acaso la verdad es demasiado para ti? Como ves, Atenea te ha utilizado desde el primer momento… ella sabía tu origen, tu pasado, pero guardo silencio, como siempre ¿Y sabes por qué? Porque pensaba cambiarte, pensaba entregarte para salvar a sus caballeros, porque tu eres una amazona, ustedes _jamás _le han interesado, por eso las obligó a esconderse tras una máscara, por eso les prohíbe amar libremente –se arrodillo para tomar el rostro de June con una mano- ¿o acaso negarás que estoy mintiendo?

Tratando de controlar el llanto, la amazona miró fijamente a la nereida, que tomo el tridente antes de incorporarse nuevamente.

- Seguramente desconoces el origen de esa ley, pues bien, yo te diré la razón por la que Atenea las obliga a ocultarse… Es por miedo, miedo a que sus caballeros se alejen de su lado, miedo a ser suplantada por otra mujer. Atenea es egoísta, es vanidosa, no soporta el hecho de que una amazona sea hermosa y poderosa, una tentación a los ojos de un guerrero. Ella no va a permitirse ocupar un segundo plano en el corazón de sus caballeros, que le abandonen o falten a sus deberes por estar al lado de aquella a quien aman… Atenea les envidia, más a ti por ser quien eres, porque él daría su vida por salvar la tuya, porque él regreso por ti, para protegerte. Aquella a quien llamas tu diosa sabía la verdad desde el comienzo, y no dijo nada… no dudes, que hubiera terminado aceptando mi oferta: Tu, a cambio de sus Caballeros…

June alzó el rostro una vez que la nereida guardo silencio. Anfitrite noto algo en sus ojos, algo que no espero recibir.

- No le creo… Atenea no es lo que dice: usted no es más que una mentirosa y arrogante… ¡Usted no es más que una diosa resentida y…

Un golpe en seco, hizo que todo el lugar quedara en silencio.

Era esa, quizá, la primera bofetada que June recibía en toda su vida

- ¡No te atrevas a insultar a la Señora Anfítrite, o te juro por Zeus que será lo último que harás… No sabes cuanto disfrutaría adelantar con mis propias manos la hora de tu muerte.

- Es suficiente Pánope –le ordeno.- Vuelve a tu sitio.

Así lo hizo, no sin antes dirigir una mirada de rencor hacía June.

- ¿Qué mas pruebas necesitas, de lo que acabo de decirte? –repitió burlonamente.- ¿Cómo es posible, qué aún después de todo lo que te he dicho, puedas seguir confiando en Atenea?

- No sé si en esta era, Saori, Atenea, sabía de mi venida a este mundo y el por qué lo hice… lo único cierto es que ella jamás ha usado a las amazonas, ella no es nada de lo que Usted describe. Atenea siempre ha luchado por la humanidad, siempre ha defendido a la Tierra de seres desalmados como Usted, como Poseidón, Ares y Hades, ella es una diosa de amor, de compasión, de perdón, y por ello es incapaz de todo lo que me ha dicho…

- Qué ilusa eres ¿Acaso crees que se preocupa por ti, tanto como tu lo haces por ella? Solo ve a tu alrededor y date cuenta: estas sola. Todas y cada una de las Nereidas ansían el momento de tu muerte, para así, tomar venganza y recuperar lo que es nuestro… Hace horas que atacamos el Santuario, y nadie ha tratado de hacernos frente, ni siquiera él…

- Vendrá… igual que hace siglos, cuando de ninguna forma esperaba que alguien viniera en mi ayuda… Shun vendrá…

- Ni siquiera él, podrá evitar que tome para mí el poder de Poseidón, además… -Anfítrite sonrió de forma maligna.

- ¿Además que?

- Cuando llegue aquí, recibirá la mayor sorpresa de su vida… eso, si es que logra llegar -en ese momento, creó con ayuda del tridente una esfera de agua, que inmediatamente reflejo algunas imágenes: June pudo distinguir claramente a Shun, y luego a otra persona a la que no conocía, portando una armadura que también le era desconocida. Ambos estaban remando, quizá en altamar. Observó como el cielo empezó a nublarse, justo en el momento en que una brisa helada inundó la caverna. June fijó su atención en Anfítrite, los ojos de la nereida brillaban, y un cosmos azul marino la rodeaban. Fijó nuevamente su atención para ver como el mar empezaba agitarse, una corriente helada entro por la caverna, cubriendo todo el lugar. Truenos y relámpagos empezaron a caer, los mismos que veía en la burbuja. Ambos jóvenes estaban perdiendo el control del bote; las olas, el viento, y la lluvia que empezaba a caer, se hacían más fuertes.

- ¡Deténgase por favor! –suplicó June poniéndose frente a la nereida.- Shun es inocente en todo esto ¡es a mi a quien quería y ya lo ha logrado! Deje que se vaya, por favor…

Pero Anfítrite estaba decidida a llegar hasta el final, y tener la venganza más destructiva que se pudiera contar sobre el mar. Hizo aumentar la fuerza de los vientos, la lluvia y el oleaje…

De pronto el bote en el que estaban Shun y Sorreto, no pudo más en contra del oleaje, y una gran ola hizo que se voltearan, desapareciendo de la vista de todos.

- ¡Shun! –grito June tratando de tocar la esfera con sus manos, pero solo consiguió atravesarla, dejando la misma imagen del mar agitado por la tormenta.- ¡SHUN! –justo en ese momento, una gran explosión de cosmos rompió la concentración de Anfítrite, haciéndola caer, al igual que el resto de las nereidas.

En las celdas, Julián sintió el surgimiento de ese cosmos, uno que le era vagamente familiar, y por alguna razón, el extinto cosmos de Poseidón empezó a surgir nuevamente dentro de él.

**Santuario de Atenas**

A pesar de estar lejos de la costa, Atenea sintió con claridad el momento en que un cosmos divino se activo. La tormenta, imperceptible a los ojos de cualquier mortal, no pasó desapercibida para ella, como tampoco el momento en que ese cosmos, familiar y nuevo a la vez, explotó con toda su poder, abarcando miles de kilómetros.

De hecho, no hubo alguien en el santuario que no volteara al sentir aquella manifestación de poder. Solo una persona, supo precisar a quien pertenecía ese cosmos.

- Es hora –le dijo Atenea a Shion, quien estaba de pie a su lado, ambos frente a la estatua de la diosa.- Prepara a los caballeros, pronto vendrá la hora de la batalla.

- Como ordenes –dijo el Patriarca, encaminándose al Salón principal.

Quizá fue por la noche, que Shion no noto, que mientras Saori le hablaba, sus ojos azules habían cambiado a un negro profundo y denso, como suele ocurrir en los dioses, al momento de alcanzar su cosmos divino por completo.

- Así que –dijo Atenea al vacío.- Finalmente has regresado…

**Mar mediterráneo**

- ¡Alteza! –dijo Doris corriendo hacia ella, la primera en levantarse- ¿Se encuentra bien?

- ¿Qué rayos fue todo eso? –preguntó Pánope. Sin embargo no recibió respuesta, ya que en ese momento la armadura del camaleón empezó a brillar, entre tonalidades rosas y moradas, envolviendo a su portadora en campo de protección que no podían atravesar. La armadura del camaleón empezó a disolverse en su propio cosmos, haciendo que la luz fuera mas intensa, obligándolas a cubrirse los ojos.

Cuando el cosmos de June se apagó, ella seguía de pie, frente a Anfitrite y Doris, pero ya no portaba su armadura, en su lugar, un vestido azul, también de estilo griego y antiguo, había cubierto su cuerpo. Sin embargo, hubo un detalle que llamó la atención de las nereidas: en los brazos, June tenía enrolladas cadenas, que terminaban en piezas rotas, como si hubiesen sido arrancadas del sitio en que fueron colocadas.

- Así que, al fin despertaste tu cosmos para proteger a tu guardián, Andrómeda, es una lástima que haya sido demasiado tarde.

- Aún así –le dijo June tratando de controlar las lagrimas que caían de sus ojos- no he terminado, te haré pagar su muerte, y te detendré antes de que lastimes a Atenea… no te permitiré ponerle una sola mano encima.

- Eso es justo, lo que estoy esperando –en ese momento Anfítrite uso el tridente de Poseidón contra June, quien se cubrió con sus brazos, pero una de las cadenas pareció reaccionar al ataque, pues golpeo el tridente desviando el rayo, y estrellándose en el techo, provocando la caída de algunos pedazos de roca. La propia June se sorpendió por lo que había pasado.

- ¡Cómo pudo hacer eso!

- Fácil –respondió Anfitrite.- Todo el poder de su constelación ahora reside en ella… con la muerte de su guardián, no tiene a nadie más a quien guiar. Ahora solo cuenta consigo misma… lastima, que la hora de su muerte al fin haya llegado.

En ese momento, Eunice apareció de la cueva que bajaba a las celdas, traía consigo a Julián. Al verse June y Julián, ambos sintieron que ya se habían conocido, pero tiempo atrás.

- Sujétenla –ordenó. Al instante dos nereidas sujetaron a June, quien trato de deshacerse de ellas, pero le fue imposible.

- Finalmente, pronto todo habrá terminado –dijo Anfítrite.- Después de esta espera de siglos, nosotras las nereidas, las primeras hijas del mar, tomaremos lo que es nuestro y cobraremos nuestra venganza.

- Esto que haces es una locura –le dijo Julián.- ¡No tiene sentido! Atenea encerró a Poseidón en el ánfora y jamás podrá salir de ella ¡No podrás reclamar su poder, en mi ya no queda nada de él!

- Entonces, lo haremos surgir nuevamente…

Surgiendo del agua, una nereida de armadura celeste salió de la orilla, trayendo consigo el ánfora que contenía el alma de Poseidón, y que Atenea había ocultado en las aguas congeladas de Siberia.

- Buen trabajo, Nemertes. ¡Cimodaca! –llamó a la nereida, que se levantó de donde había estado junto con Climene, observando todo, y llego junto a ellos en tres saltos.- Ya sabes que hacer.

La nereida caminó un poco hacía uno de los limites de la caverna, esta tenía una especie de altar y un poco enfrente se alzaba una roca, como un soporte. Ella invocó su cosmos, apuntándolo hacía arriba, haciendo un agujero a la cueva, por el cual entró la luz de la luna, y permitía ver una alineación de planetas que todos habían pasado por alto.

- Coloca el Ánfora, Nemertes.

La nereida dejó el objeto justo en el centro de luz que se formaba, sobre el soporte.

**- **En unos minutos, se completará una alineación muy importante y extraña en los planetas, no se le ha visto hace más de mil años, únicamente, cuando todo esto comenzó… Como saben, el sol es considerado el centro de esta sistema de planetas, los más importantes bautizados con los nombres de los dioses, y por ello, dotados de un poder que solo unos cuantos pueden manejar.

- ¡¿Cómo puede eso ayudar en sus planes?! –preguntó June.- Controlar los Planetas y sus poderes requiere un gran poder y conocimiento.

- El cual, he adquirido a través de todo este tiempo… De un lado del sol, se encuentran Júpiter y Plutón, dos de los dioses que gobiernan en el Olimpo, y del otro lado, están Saturno, Urano y Neptuno… pronto, los cinco planetas estarán alineados perfectamente, y será ese el momento de tu derrota, Poseidón.

- Ahora entiendo todo -dijo Julián.- No entiendo como no me di cuenta antes… ¡es una locura lo que pretendes hacer! Si muere Poseidón, alterarás todo el orden universal.

- Pero aquí estaré yo, para tomar tu lugar…

- ¡De qué se trata todo esto Anfitrite! –exigió June una respuesta.- ¡Qué pretendes obtener!

- Los hermanos de Poseidón, los tres vencedores de la Titanomaquia, se encuentran del otro lado del sol, están lejos de él; pero ellos, el vencido Cronos y el traicionado Urano, están cubriéndolo, privándolo de la poca luz del sol que puede recibir… Pero solo a través de alguien que descienda del propio Poseidón, podré usar el tridente por completo, y con su sangre, cerrar eternamente su prisión…

- ¡¿Qué has dicho?! –preguntaron al mismo tiempo June y Julián.

- Creí imposible, que todos hubiesen olvidado el hecho de que tu padre, Cefeo, es hijo de Belo, uno de los tantos bastardos que Poseidón engendró en sus muchas infidelidades… tu, Andrómeda, eres nieta de Poseidón, por tanto, heredera legitima del poder del mar.

Tanto June como Julián guardaron silencio, mirándose fijamente. Por fin comprendiendo el por qué ambos estaban unidos en ese destino, y por qué sintieron conocerse aún si haberse visto antes.

- Tú –continúo Anfitrite,- Julián Solo, eres el actual elegido para que Poseidón regrese a la vida, uno de las tantas reencarnaciones que ha decidido llevar; y tú, June de Camaleón, eres la vida que Andrómeda ha llevado todo este tiempo, con tal de estar cerca de Atenea y tu guardián, tú eres: Andrómeda encarnada…

El llanto que June había logrado controlar, se desató nuevamente cuando Anfítrite terminó de revelar toda la verdad que había permanecido guardada. Se sentía usada, como si hubiese estado viviendo una mentira: ella era Andrómeda, la princesa oculta bajo el nombre de June, amazona de Camaleón… entonces ¿todo lo que había creído, siempre fue una mentira? Ahora que sabia la verdad, cómo debía continuar, cuando ni siquiera le quedaba claro su propio nombre, June o Andrómeda.

- No llores –le dijo Julián conmovido ante su llanto.- Tu encontrarás el camino que debes seguir… este no es el fin, te lo aseguro.

- Sigues demasiado optimista… ya no queda nadie que pueda llegar a este sitio a tiempo: tus generales y Perseo deben haberse ahogado, y Atenea no sabe en dónde estamos.

- ¿Perseo? –repitió June en voz baja.

- Así es, Perseo –se adelantó a decir Doris.- Aquel joven que te defendió en el santuario, aquel de quien te enamoraste mientras entrenabas para ganar tu armadura, aquel que murió tratando de rescatarte, es, la actual reencarnación de Perseo… o mejor dicho, era.

- Veo que has estado muy atenta a todos los ciclos de guerra –dijo Julián, con una voz que parecía y no, ser la suya.

- Como te dije en cabo Sunion, es un momento que hemos estado esperando hace tantos siglos. La primera señal la obtuvimos en el momento del nacimiento de Atenea y su salida del santuario. No fue una casualidad que ella partiera hacia Japón, ni que terminara en la mansión del millonario Mitsumasa Kido, o mejor dicho, Zeus.

- Atenea creció… ¿junto a su padre?

- Todos esos años, él la preparó para sus deberes, la crió, e incluso, la protegió desde pequeña, al rodearla de todos aquellos que llegarían a ser sus guerreros… después de todo, seguían siendo sus vástagos

- ¡¿Qué quisiste decir con eso?! –pregunto Julián.

- Esos 100 niños que vivieron en la mansión Kido, los diez caballeros de bronce que regresaron de sus entrenamientos, todos eran hijos de Mitsumasa Kido, de Zeus.

- Entonces Shun…

- Si Andrómeda, Perseo, Shun, como quieras llamarlo volvió a nacer como hijo de Zeus en esta era, por ello, él, y todos sus compañeros, son semidioses…

- Entonces sabrás, que un semidiós no puede morir tan fácilmente.

- Es cierto, Poseidón, por eso mande a un monstruo a terminar con ellos.

En ese momento el ánfora empezó a agitarse y a brillar de forma inquieta, y Julián sintió como el cosmos de Poseidón surgía de ella, tratando de liberarse y regresar a su cuerpo.

- Lo hora se acerca ¡tráiganlos!

Las nereidas que tenía sujetos a June y Julián, los llevaron al sitio que habían preparado. Obligaron a Julián a arrodillarse frente al ánfora, sin embargo a June…

- Prepárenla para el sacrificio –al decir esto, Eunice y Mélite, sujetaron los brazos de June, y tomaron las cadenas que tenía en las muñecas, para encadenarla en el altar.

- ¡Cómo puedes atreverte a tanto! –le grito Julián.- ¡No puedes sacrificarla a tu antojo!

- ¡Haré lo que me plazca con ella!

June trató de defenderse, haciendo surgir nuevamente su cosmos, pero esta vez las cadenas no le obedecían, parecían comunes… Ataron sólo uno de sus brazos, y sujetaron también sus tobillos

- Una vez que Cronos y Urano me brinden su poder, romperé el sello que Atenea colocó, y justo en el momento en que regreses a tu cuerpo, Andrómeda, la única mortal que ha podido escapar a tu voluntad divina, te atravesará con tu propio tridente, luego, será sacrificada ante mi, para así, concluir todo lo que debió terminar en el pasado.

- ¡Eso jamás va a ocurrir! El sello de Atenea no puede romperse, solo puede hacerlo alguien más poderoso que ella…

- Alguien como Cronos…

En ese momento, los planetas terminaron de alinearse a la perfección. Una luz negra empezó a emerger de cielo, cayendo directamente al ánfora. Todos observaron como el sello brilló cuando fue cubierto por la luz negra.

- ¡Oh poderoso Cronos, señor del tiempo! –Empezó a llamar Anfitrite. Colocándose enfrente al ánfora, y haciendo que con su cosmos, el tridente se mantuviera en pie por su cuenta- ¡Gran Urano, señor del cielo! Ustedes fueron vencidos en el pasado por su propia sangre, y ahora, tienen frente a Ustedes a uno de los culpables de su desgracia… Yo, Anfitrite, he sido humillada y traicionada por aquel que suplanto al gran Ponthos, y por eso vengo ante Ustedes, por venganza…

El sello terminó por romperse, y el tridente empezó a brillar.

- ¡Permitan que a través de mi se lleve a cabo su juicio! –dijo apuntando el tridente hacía Julián.- ¡Permítanme a mi tomar el sitio del señor de los mares, para así, traer una nueva era a esta Tierra!

En ese momento el ánfora brillo en su totalidad, liberando una luz blanca que contuvo en su interior, la cual se dirigió a Julián. El alma de Poseidón acababa de salir de su prisión, tomando nuevamente el cuerpo que le había sido designado para reencarnar. Inmediatamente una luz dorada surgió sobre Julián, era la armadura del dios, que al sentir el regreso de su dueño, se dirigió hacía él.

- Este es el momento –dijo Anfitrite tomando el tridente y caminando hasta ponerse al lado de June, obligándola a que lo sujetara.- Lanza tu ataque una vez que la armadura regrese a él, hazlo, para así poder tomar lo que me arrebato…

- ¡No! No voy a ayudarle… ¡no voy a matar al dios de los mares!

- Lo harás ¡PORQUE YO TE LO ORDENO!

Justo en ese instante, en que el casco estaba por cubrir la cabeza de Julián, Anfitrite sujetó la mano de June, con lo cual un rayo de energía se dirigió al joven…

- ¡EL PODER DEL OCEANO, ME PERTENECE AHORA!

- ¡JUNE!

Todo lo demás, ocurrió demasiado rápido:

La cadena cuadrada se había enroscado en el tridente, desviando el ataque de Anfitrite, pero no lo suficiente… Julián alcanzó a ser golpeado en el pecho, provocando que el alma de Poseidón emergiera de nuevo. Tetis, Sorrento y Shun observaron como caía al piso cubierto con su propia sangre…

- ¡Emperador! –Tetis se aproximó al cuerpo de Julián, seguido de Sorrento, pero algunas nereidas le cerraron el paso.

- ¡Demasiado tarde guerreros! –dijo Anfitrite, sacando una daga de entre sus ropas, y tomando la mano que June tenía libre le hizo un corte a todo lo largo de la palma… la sangre empezó a fluir rápidamente…

- ¡SUELTALA EN ESTE INSTANTE! –dijo Shun corriendo hacia ella, cuando Pánope le cerró el paso.

- Al fin, terminaremos lo que dejamos pendiente.

- ¡El alma de Poseidón pasará la eternidad en esta prisión! –al extender su mano, el alma de Poseidón dejó de flotar sobre ellos, para dirigirse a Anfitrite, que la guió al tridente; este cambio su color a uno azul… cuando la nereida obligó a June a que lo sujetara, y provocando con ello que el mar, por todo el planeta, comenzara a agitarse. Un fuerte viento llenó nuevamente la caverna, y nubes de tormenta empezaron a cubrir todo el cielo. Alrededor del planeta, la gente observaba preocupada este evento, mientras que en el santuario, Atenea estaba lista para convocar una vez más a su armadura

Tetis, Sorrento y June, se miraron con preocupación, mientras que Anfítrite reía, celebrando su victoria…

- ¡AL FIN, EL EMPERADOR DE LOS MARES HA MUERTO! –y luego volteo a ver a June, alzando el tridente.- Ahora es tu turno…

_Continuará..._

* * *

**¡Ya estamos a solo un capitulo del gran final!**

**Por fin, luego de año y medio -_cielos, nunca pense que me llevaría tanto tiempo terminarun fic n.n- _sino es que estoy sacando mal las cuentas, mi primer aventura de los Caballeros del zodiaco, llegará a su fin...**

**Y una vez más, no saben las veces que reescribi el capitulo, y no porque no supiera que poner, sino porque eran tantas las cosas que quería aclarar y hacer, que me resulto bastante dificil hacer que todo encajara a la perfección, y que porfin entendieran, todo el meollo del asunto...**

**Pues asi es, Cefeo es nieto de Poseidón, y por tanto Andrómeda es biznieta suya, lo cual le daría cierto "nivel" en la familia marina, y una razón más para que Anfitrite la alucine... Y respecto a esta nereidita, solo espero que al final no la odien, de hecho, sigo ideando cómo hacer para justificar sus acciones y que al final, encuentre el perdón, que parece que es lo que más necesita...**

**Otra cosa, habrán notado que tengo dos terminos subrayados: encarnación y reecarnación. Pues bien, aunque suenen casi igual, hay algo que los diferencia:**

**Encarnación: acción y efecto de encarnar. Tomar una sustancia espiritual, forma carnal.**

**Reencarnación: encarnación de un alma en un cuerpo nuevo, tras separarse -por muerte- de otro.**

**Con esto, quisiera aclarar que June es encarnación de Andrómeda, ya que ella no esta tomando un cuerpo nuevo, sino que ha regresado a la vida, con la misma apariencia que tenía cuando el tiempo del mito; y que Julián y Shun son las reencarnaciones de Poseidón y Perseo, ya que ellos han utilizado diferentes cuerpos en todas lasocasiones que han venido a la vida... Y hablando de ¡June ahora esta plenamente consciente de que es Andrómeda! **

**¿Qué pasará con Shun, cuando descubra que él, es Perseo?**

**Si les gusto este capitulo, les prometo que el que sigue ¡ESTARÁ MEJOR! Aunque a la vez me da tristeza, porque será el descenlace de todo este embrollo... Prometo que los goldies tendràn su revancha, y sabrán si al fin podrán perdonarse, si su destino es la separación definitiva... o si alguien morirá _(lo siento, recuerden que tengo a dos heridos en el santuario... pero esto no es advertencia... ¿o si? o.O_**


	14. El poder del amor

**Saint Seiya ® nombres y caracteres, son propiedad del señor Kurumada y de Shueshia ®**

**No recibo ningún beneficio económico por mis fics, salvo el reconocimiento moral de los lectores**

**Cualquier parecido con la realidad es total y mera coincidencia**

**

* * *

****Capitulo 14**

**El poder del amor**

**Santuario de Atenea.**

Saori había subido rápidamente, tanto como su preocupación y sus limitaciones humanas se lo habían permitido, al sitio en que la majestuosa estatua de Palas Atenea vigilaba en silencio los terrenos del Santuario. A Shion le había costado seguir el paso de la diosa.

Al llegar a la estatua, su cosmos divino se activo: sus ojos se volvieron negros como la noche, y una luz dorada la envolvió. En ese estado en el que el noveno sentido fluía libremente, pudo percibir la alineación de los planetas, y el poder liberado de los dioses que fueron despojados de sus dominios a causa de su ambición… pero más allá, oculto tras el cosmos de Anfitrite, un poder más fuerte que el de ella, guiando sus pasos, sonriendo en la oscuridad:

- Némesis…

Justo entonces, sintieron el momento en que el cosmos de Andrómeda despertó, luego de tanto tiempo de permanecer en la constelación que la representaba:

- Es hora –le dijo Atenea a Shion

- Como ordenes –dijo el Patriarca, encaminándose al Salón principal

- Vienen hacia acá –habló Atenea a través de su cosmos. Preocupada, pero decidida. Todas las armaduras, las que poseían un dueño y las que esperaban a ser usadas nuevamente, resonaron ante el llamado de su diosa.- No hay tiempo que perder, invoquen sus armaduras: ellas están en camino…

Y en ese momento, cómo un mal presagio, el viento empezó a soplar con más fuerza, las nubes de lluvia comenzaron a cubrir el Santuario, y los relámpagos a iluminar la noche. El escudo de la estatua brilló, separándose, y acudiendo a manos de Saori…

- Guerra Santa… que así sea… -pequeñas lágrimas brotaron de los ojos de la diosa.

**En otro sitio del santuario**

Esa imagen se sentía extraña y aterradoramente familiar, propia, y real… terriblemente real.

Desde que Saga había sido herido, Kanon no había salido de los sanatorios ni por 5 minutos. A fuerza de dos caballeros, apenas y habían podido sacarlo de la habitación para que Aioria y Mu pudieran trabajar, y después, hacía guardia en la puerta. Esperando. Otra cosa no podía hacer…

- Si él no lo desea, si no lucha por su propia vida, nadie, ni siquiera Atenea podrá ayudarlo. Esta es una batalla que solo Saga puede ganar…

- ¡Ustedes deben poder hacer algo! Debe haber alguna manera de…

- Lo lamento, Kanon. No hay nada más que podamos hacer.

- Nosotros no, pero quizá tu puedas –le dijo Saori, que apenas se había podido separar de Shion una vez que llegaron al Santuario.- Hazle saber a Saga lo mucho que lo necesitamos, y que no esta solo –y hablando directamente a su cosmos.- Hazle saber cuanto lo lamentas, y que no estas molesto con él… Saga te necesita tanto como tu a él, es tu gemelo, y un lazo como ese no puede romperse, pase lo que pase. Vamos Kanon, inténtalo…

Pero ya Kanon no sabía que hacer. O por dónde empezar. Eran tantas cosas, tantas situaciones ¿Qué rayos era lo correcto en ese momento?

De pronto, un fuerte dolor en el pecho y un sobresalto en su cosmos, le hicieron saber que las cosas no estaban bien, que algo malo había pasado… Más, cuando sintió a la armadura del Dragón Marino activarse y llamarlo, el cosmos de Poseidón desaparecer, y la armadura de géminis alterarse…

- Ellas están en camino…

¿Hacia quién era su lealtad en ese momento?

**Mar mediterráneo**

- Señor, por favor despierte ¡por favor resista! –suplicaba Tetis, sujetando el cuerpo de Julián, del que no dejaba de brotar sangre.

Afuera, la noche se volvía más y más oscura, iluminada solamente por los rayos, que no dejaban de caer y volverse más intensos, así como la lluvia. La tormenta era cada vez más poderosa segundo a segundo.

El tridente de Poseidón estaba cubierto con la sangre de June, y había adquirido una tonalidad azul, resplandecía como si reflejara el brillo de la luna. La diosa activo su cosmos para terminar de encadenar a June, tensando aún más las cadenas.

- Poseidón ha muerto… ahora es tu turno ¡Andrómeda!

- ¡TORMENTA DE CADENAS! –en el mismo instante en que Anfitrite apuntó el poder del tridente contra June, Shun lanzó su ataque: las cadenas se abrieron paso entre las nereidas que trataron de detenerlas, pero a unos cuantos centímetros de acercarse a la nereida, Anfítrite volteó, su mirada había desaparecido, sus ojos reflejaban una luz blanca. Al mirar las cadenas, estas perdieron su poder, cayendo al piso.

- ¡Pero qué…!

- ¡SHUN, VETE!

- ¡TONTOS! –en ese momento, Anfítrite extendió su mano, inmovilizando a Sorrento, Tetis y Shun.

- ¡Qué es esto!

- Es el verdadero poder de un dios –dijo avanzando hacía ellos, la tormenta sin perder un solo grado de fuerza.- Todo el poder del mar ahora me pertenece, no hay nadie que pueda detenerme, y pronto, el Santuario y Atenea caerán ante mi ¡seré la diosa más poderosa sobre la faz de la Tierra!

- Usted… usted jamás podrá controlar el cosmos y el poder del Señor Poseidón –dijo Sorrento tratando de mover su brazo. La nereida empezó a aproximarse a él.

- ¡Los caballeros de Oro y mis amigos la detendrán! –dijo Shun tratando de vencer el cosmos que lo controlaba.- ¡No podrá vencer a Atenea!

- Atenea… Atenea no es más que una pobre niña mimada –dijo colocándose frente a ambos.

- Por favor, deja que se vaya –suplicó June entre lagrimas.- Él no tiene nada que ver en esto ¡es a mi a quien buscabas! POR FAVOR ¡LIBERALO!

- N-no –dijo Shun luchando contra el poder de la diosa.- No me iré de aquí sin ti…

- Eres tan dulce –dijo burlonamente.- Pero sabes, de no ser por ella tú no estarías en esta situación…

- No sé a que se refiere…

- No cabe duda que Atenea ha sido muy astuta… Yo te voy a revelar el secreto que ha guardado tan celosamente todo este tiempo…

- No le creas Shun. ¡Todo lo que está diciendo es mentira!

- ¿En verdad crees que yo ganaría algo al engañarte? Solamente te digo esto por tu propio bien, para demostrarte que Atenea, la diosa a la que idolatras y respetas, por la que has arriesgado la vida no ha hecho otra cosa más que mentirte, usarte… A ti, y a todos tus hermanos, los hijos de Zeus…

- ¡Qué estás diciendo!

- De cien niños que enviaron, solo 10 regresaron, solo 5 han alcanzado el máximo cosmos… Igual que los hijos de Zeus: cientos de vástagos por cielo y tierra, pero solo unos cuantos lograron la Inmortalidad.

- ¡Eso que tiene que ver conmigo!

- ¿Acaso crees que unos simples mortales podrían alcanzar el noveno sentido? Ese es un privilegio sólo de los dioses y semidioses… Tú y el resto de los caballeros de bronce nacieron hijos de Zeus ¡De Mitsumasa Kido! Nacieron por su voluntad ¡Para Poder Cuidar a Su Hija, a Atenea! ERES UN SEMIDIOS: ERES LA REENCARNACIÓN DE PERSEO.

Los tres se quedaron sorprendidos por aquella confesión

- Es imposible…

- ¡Ya es suficiente Anfítrite¡Qué Ganas Con Todo Esto!

- ¡Yo sabré cuando es suficiente, Andrómeda! –Y volteó a ver de nuevo a Shun.- ¿Acaso no lo sabías? De qué otra forma te explicas que un solo hombre haya podido enamorar y embarazar por todo el mundo a tantas mujeres ¡Y no solo una vez con algunas de ellas! Mitsumasa Kido no era otro que Zeus ¡Tu Padre! El mismo que te uso como un sirviente, como un soldado ¡La Única que Siempre Le Ha Importado Es Atenea! SOLO ELLA –terminó de decir con todo el odio y el rencor que le fue posible. Y una vez más, obtuvo la respuesta que no esperaba.

- Ese, es asunto mío y de MI familia… Te equivocas si crees que odiaré a Atenea por lo que acabas de decirme. Estoy seguro de que Saori, desconoce mucho de lo que acabas de decirme… Lo sé porque la conozco, porque crecimos juntos… Y si es así, eso hace a Atenea mi hermana, y por eso no la puedo odiar, al contrario, me has dado un motivo para admirarla más…

- ¡Vayan ahora al Santuario! –dijo a sus nereidas, invocando el poder del tridente.- Sientan en ustedes el Mar, la furia del Océano… Ustedes son las olas del mar, la corriente marina ¡La Tierra no puede detenerlas! –un rayo golpeó contra la cueva, Doris, Pánope y el resto de las nereidas sintieron la corriente eléctrica recorrer su armadura, sus cosmos fortaleciéndose...- Tráiganme la cabeza de Atenea ¡ahora!

En ese momento muchas de las nereidas se lanzaron al agua, desapareciendo bajo la corriente. Antes de que Doris las siguiera, Anfítrite la detuvo:

- El báculo de Atenea, Niké, tráemela.

- Confía en mi, hermana. Todo se hará como tú lo deseas –la comandante siguió a las otras.

- Señora, déjame permanecer a tu lado –dijo Pánope acercándose a ella.- Es peligroso que se quede Usted sola.

- Yo estaré bien, ve con Doris.

- Por favor, alteza. No se confié… además, Doris no me necesita. Es, la mejor de todas –dijo maliciosamente- y, hay aquí una traidora que debe recibir su castigo –se volteó hacia Tetis, quien estaba en el suelo, cerca del cuerpo de Julián.- Deja que yo me encargue de ella.

- Está bien –asintió Anfítrite. Doris, que aún no se marchaba, miró de reojo a Pánope, antes de desaparecer.

- ¡Nunca podrás controlar el Santuario de Atenea! –le dijo Sorrento, aún luchando contra el cosmos que lo mantenía sujeto.- Ni el señor Poseidón, Hades o Ares han podido ¡no podrá con ella!

- Todos ellos no son más que un grupo de dioses fracasados… Hombres que se confiaron. La indicada para acabar con Atenea es una mujer… ya tengo todo lo que quería… Ahora solo falta deshacerme de ustedes dos, los únicos que aún creen en Poseidón.

- ¡No tienes que hacer esto! -le dijo Tetis.- Sabes que las cosas no son como tú te esfuerzas en creer

- Insolente –en el momento que Anfítrite apuntó el tridente contra Tetis, Pánope se puso frente a ella.- Yo me encargaré de ella ¡deshágase de una vez de Andrómeda! –pero al lanzar su golpe, Tetis rompió el cosmos que la mantenía sujeta, y pudo esquivar a Pánope.

- ¡Cómo es posible!

- Cuando Anfítrite uso el poder del tridente para otorgarle protección y poder a las nereidas, lo hizo hacia todas: a pesar de todo, yo también soy una nereida…

- Una complicación menor, de la cual me encargo ahora –Pánope lanzó su golpe, iniciándose entre ambas una pelea.

- ¡Barrera de coral!

- ¡Golpe de sirena! –pero el golpe, en vez de ir hacía Pánope, fue hacía Anfítrite, quien no alcanzó a esquivarlo, soltando el tridente y con ello, el control sobre Sorrento y Shun desapareció.

- ¡Qué estás esperando, ve! –dijo a Shun, quien afirmó con la cabeza, para ir a donde estaba encadenada June.

- ¡No, no lo harán! –en ese momento, Anfítrite se levantó, provocando un temblor en la cueva. Sorrento trató de sujetar el báculo, pero ella usó su cosmos para atraerlo hacía su mano, y luego dirigió su poder para golpear a Sorrento, que se dirigía hacia Julián.

- ¡Sorrento!

- ¡Nunca bajes la guardia, Tetis! –Pánope, quien aprovechando que se distrajo al ver caer a Sorrento, envió un fuerte ataque contra ella, enviándola contra una de las paredes de la cueva.

- ¡Shun tienes que irte! –le dijo June, al tiempo que Shun rompía las cadenas.

- Ya te lo dije, saldré de aquí contigo.

- ¡Ustedes no irán a ningún lado! –Anfítrite se puso de pie, lanzando un rayo hacia donde estaban.

- ¡Shun, cuidado! –gritó Sorrento, algo aturdido por el ataque.

Justo entonces, cuando el rayo iba a alcanzarlos, June se colocó entre Shun y el ataque… Todos en la cueva se quedaron sorprendidos al ver como ella, con los brazos extendidos, cual si fuera una cruz humana, disipó el ataque de la nereida…

- No es posible –dijo Tetis sorprendida.

- Ese ataque es…

- La defensa nebular –dijo June.- La máxima protección de la armadura de Andrómeda… de mi propio ser.

- June ¿qué estás diciendo? –preguntó Shun sin entender.

- Significa que ella –dijo Anfitrite avanzando hacia ellos- es la portadora y guardiana del poder de la constelación, la galaxia y la armadura que vistes. Ella es la que le da poder y vida a tu ropaje… June, amazona del Camaleón, la joven que entrenó contigo, la mujer a la que amas… ella es Andrómeda, la verdadera… la princesa de Etiopía, y la causante de todas tus desgracias

- Entonces June… –pronunció Tetis levantándose.

- Ella es Andrómeda, su legítima encarnación.

- June, eso es cierto ¿cómo puede…?

- No está mintiendo Shun –dijo June volteando a verlo.- Yo soy todo lo que ella dice… yo soy Andrómeda.

- Si es así, entonces yo… lo que ella dijo sobre mí.

- Es cierto.

- Pero ¿por qué me dijiste que mentía? June por qué.

- Ya es muy tarde para explicaciones ¡termina de una buena vez con eso, Pánope! –la nereida, que había permanecido inmóvil, volteó de nuevo hacía donde estaba Tetis.

- No temas, que yo tomaré muy bien tu lugar ¡Barrera de Coral!

- ¡Tetis! –aunque herido, Sorrento se puso entre Pánope y ella, recibiendo el ataque de la nereida.

- ¡Sorrento!

- ¡Tu y yo aún no hemos terminado! –dijo Anfítrite a Shun, lanzando hacía donde estaban él y June su ataque.

- ¡Shun ten cuidado! –dijo Tetis, levantándose con dificultad

- ¡June! –por apenas segundos, alcanzó a protegerla, recibiendo el golpe en su totalidad.

- ¡Shun! –al verlo caer, June se aproximo a él. No había recibido demasiados ataques desde que llegaron a la cueva, sin embargo, Anfítrite ahora tenía el poder de un dios, y sus ataques eran mucho más poderosos.- Shun…

- ¿E-estas bien? –dijo dificultosamente, tratando de levantarse.

- Si es mi vida lo que tanto deseas –dijo June poniéndose de pie.- Si es lo único que tengo que hacer con tal de que detengas esta guerra contra Atenea, con tal de que dejes que Shun se vaya… entonces no me opondré –afirmó avanzando hacia ella…

- June, de-detente –pidió Shun. Ella le miró unos instantes.

- Dejaré que tomes mi vida, no pondré resistencia… Pero debes júrame que no le harás daño a nadie: dejarás que Shun, Sorrento y Tetis se vayan, traerás de regreso a las nereidas y no atacarás el Santuario ni a Atenea.

- ¡No trates de engañarme Andrómeda! –exigió, apuntando el tridente hacia ella.

- Tienes mi palabra de que no me moveré, y que ellos no interferirán… Nadie se puede oponer a ti, ya no existe Poseidón y has matado a su reencarnación… Ya tienes todo lo que querías: solo toma mi vida, y todo habrá terminado.

- Es una oferta generosa… y me agrada –Anfítrite alzó el tridente, este se iluminó, preparándose para atacar.

- ¡NO LE CREAS! –dijo Pánope.- ¿No ves que te está engañando? Solo quiere ganar tiempo ¿acaso crees que dejará que la mates tan fácilmente¿De veras crees que él no interferirá? Estás a un paso de obtener el dominio total de la Tierra¿por qué detenerte ante los ruegos de una niña? Atenea no podrá enfrentar a las nereidas por mucho tiempo ¡es la oportunidad perfecta! –el cosmos de Pánope empezó a cambiar de rojo a negro, un viento helado inundó la cueva.

Anfítrite observo a Pánope, que se acercaba a ella…

**Santuario de Atenea.**

Entrada al templo principal

Shion estaba al frente de los caballeros dorados. No llevaba protección alguna, solo su cosmos podría servirle como escudo si era atacado. Tras él, los once caballeros dorados que estaban en condiciones de pelear. Kanon ocupaba el lugar de Saga, Géminis, y entre Milo y Shura había un espacio, el de Sagitario, el de Aioros.

Adentro, Ikki, Hyoga y Seiya custodiaban la entrada al Salón del Patriarca; y dentro de este, Shiryu y Shaina protegerían a Saori si los demás eran derrotados, o si alguien trataba de entrar. Por último, Marín y Kiki estaban a la entrada de los Sanatorios, ellos defenderían a Aioros y Saga de ser necesario.

La lluvia empezó a caer con más fuerza en ese instante. La voz del Patriarca apenas lograba distinguirse de los truenos:

- Somos el Pilar de la Orden de Atenea. Somos su escudo y su única defensa… Ya no hay marcha atrás. Hoy pelearemos por ella, por aquellas veces que no pudimos hacerlo en el pasado… Sacrificaremos nuestra vida de ser necesario. No retrocederemos…

En ese momento. La primer Nereida llegó a la explanada en que esperaban: era Doris, y detrás de ella, estaban las otras. Shion las vio de frente.

- Y si así debe ser, moriremos por Atenea.

- Cumpliré tu deseo con mucho gusto –Doris invocó su cosmos.- ¡TRAMPA DE CORAL!

- ¡Cristal Wall! –invocaron al mismo tiempo Shion y Mu.

- Ha empezado –dijo Saori en el Salón

**Islas del Mar mediterráneo.**

- Este cosmos –dijo Sorrento haciendo un gran esfuerzo para levantarse, Tetis volteo al verlo.

- Sorrento…

- Este cosmos… yo ya… estoy seguro que ya lo había sentido antes.

- Vamos Anfítrite –dijo Pánope.- Eso es lo que deseas, no te dejes engañar… mata a la hija de la mortal que te humillo, y después, mata a la diosa que se atrevió a darle un lugar entre las armaduras… Vamos ¡esa es tu justa venganza!

- ¡Trampa de Coral!

Pánope no se esperaba el ataque, menos con esa fuerza… Cayó al suelo, a varios metros de donde estaba Anfítrite. Con asombro, todos vieron como un cosmos negro surgía de ella, materializándose frente a ellos.

- No esperaba que me descubrieran… Felicidades, son buenos –dijo la figura frente a ellos, que hablaba con una voz difusa y cambiante.

- ¡Dinos quién eres!-exigió Sorrento.

- Némesis

- ¡Qué! –todos se quedaron sorprendidos.

- Sabía que ese cosmos no me era completamente desconocido –dijo el general.- Así como tampoco es la primera vez que nos vemos.

- Yo arrastré a Kanon a las profundidades del océano… yo controlé su parte maligna y lo utilicé para despertar a Poseidón e iniciar la guerra contra Atenea.

- ¡Por qué estas haciendo todo esto!

- Ese es mi trabajo… yo busco la venganza, el castigo…Hago lo que me place por diversión, por obligación. Ustedes jamás lo entenderían, pero eso no importa. Ya he cumplido con mi deber aquí –Némesis terminó de abandonar el cuerpo de Pánope, para tomar su propia apariencia.

- ¿Qué le hiciste a mi hermana? –preguntó Tetis, que ayudaba a Sorrento a ponerse de pie.

- Tuve que matarla para así poder dominarla por completo…

- ¡Oh por dios! –exclamó Tetis.

- Podrán haberme descubierto, pero ella se encargará de terminar lo que comencé… Ahora yo, tengo una guerra que ganar. Disfruten el final, Guerreros de Atenea y Poseidón…

En medio de un rayo, Némesis desapareció. Sin embargo, voltearon de nuevo sorprendidos al sentir como el cosmos de Anfítrite, que se había apagado por un momento, se activaba nuevamente… Más poderoso, más enojado que antes. Los ojos le brillaban completamente. La cueva empezó a estremecerse, cayendo algunos pedazos al agua.

- Ninguno de Ustedes saldrá con vida de aquí… Y tú serás la primera ¡HASTA NUNCA, ANDRÓMEDA!

- ¡Tormenta nebular! –haciendo un gran esfuerzo, Shun se puso de pie para invocar su comos, tratando de detener el poder de Anfítrite. Pero al invocar el ataque más fuerte que poseía, llevando su armadura, esta empezó a desquebrajarse.

- ¡NO TIENES LA FUERZA PARA VENCERME!

- ¡Shun por favor detente! –dijo June a sus espaldas.- La armadura no soportará mucho tiempo aunque sea una armadura divina.

- ¡No me importa! Hice una promesa… y si tu eres Andrómeda, es mi deber protegerte ¡para eso soy el caballero de Andrómeda! –la armadura comenzó a sufrir las primeras cuarteadoras.

- Tetis, saca el cuerpo del señor Julián –dijo Sorrento aprovechando que Anfítrite estaba distraída.

- ¡No! No voy a dejarlos solos frente a ella.

- Tienes que hacerlo… No podemos exponer al señor Julián más de lo que ya lo hemos permitido. Además –dijo volteando a donde estaba Shun- si lo que han dicho es cierto, esta es una pelea que solo ellos pueden ganar. Yo confío en Shun.

- Pero Sorrento ¡Julián está muerto! Esta batalla ha tomado límites más allá de los que él había predicho… No podemos quedarnos sin hacer nada

- Entonces ve al Santuario y avísales… Atenea debe saber que Némesis es la culpable, y si se dirigió al Santuario, solo ella podrá detenerle.

- Salir de aquí es imposible, cómo…

- Yo me encargo de eso, ve.

- Por más que lo desees no puedes enfrentar a un dios ¡Tu No Tienes La Fuerza Para Ganar! –en ese momento algunas de las piezas de la armadura se convirtieron en polvo, dejándolo solo con las protecciones de los brazos y las piernas.

- ¡Shun por favor, ya basta!

- No me importa sin tenga o no la razón ¡No dejaré que ataque el Santuario de Atenea! – Sorrento trató de sujetar a Anfitrite, quien al no estar atenta a lo que el general hacia, fue sorprendida por el repentino ataque, Tetis aprovecho esos valiosos segundos para salir de la cueva tal como lo habían hecho las otras nereidas.

- ¡Eres un insolente! –Anfítrite fijó esta vez su atención en Sorrento.- Pero si quieres morir como héroe, yo te ayudare ¡Sinfonía del Mar!

- ¡Sorrento!

**Santuario de Atenea.**

Diez nereidas se habían lanzado contra ellos, siendo detenidas por la Cristal Wall que crearon Mu y Shion. Pero esto no las contendría, seguían golpeando constantemente… un crujido se dejo escuchar.

- La defensa caerá muy pronto –afirmó Shion.- No las dejen pasar al Templo, no pueden acercarse a Atenea ¡es nuestra obligación protegerla!

Un nuevo crujido.

- No fallaremos –afirmó Shaka, primero en ponerse al frente, esperando que la barrera cayera.- Eso se lo prometo.

- ¡No se detengan hasta acabarlos! –ordenó Doris.

La Cristall Wall caía ante los ataques.

- ¡Ejecución de Aurora!

- ¡Plasma relámpago!

- ¡Cola de Sirena!

- ¡Barrera de Coral!

- ¡Aguja escarlata!

- ¡Brisa marina!

- ¡Gran cuerno!

Fueron los primeros ataques en escucharse…

Los poderosos cosmos chocaron unos contra otros, levantando los primeros escombros. Pero eso era apenas el inicio…

"_Vamos… demuéstrale a ella que Tu eres más poderosa… No dejes que te use como si sirvienta. Sin ti ella no sería nada ¡nada!_

- ¡Quiero que acaben con ellos y vayan por Atenea!

- No pueden darse el lujo de perder. Atenea cuenta con Ustedes…

- Nos encontramos de nuevo… –le dijo una de las nereidas al toparse de frente con Máscara Mortal.

- Esta vez no tendrás tanta suerte…

- ¡Van a pagar por lo que le hicieron a mi hermano!

"_Eso es caballero… ellas deben pagar… son las culpables ¡esa es tu justa venganza!_

- ¡Cápsula de poder! –al menos unas tres cayeron ante el ataque de Aioria.

"_Acábalas, termina de una vez con ellas"_

- ¡Plasma relámpago! –esta vez cayeron cinco al menos.

- ¡Aioria ten cuidado! –Shura se lanzó contra Aioria, apenas y logrando quitarlo del paso de una de las nereidas. Ambos vieron como el ataque dejaba el suelo con un enorme agujero, ella fijando su mirada en ambos.

- Shura…

- Levántate, esto aún no termina ¡Excalibur! –el león miró sorprendido al caballero español, mientras derribaba a otra nereida que tuvo la intención de atacarlos.

- Qué pasa contigo ¡Reacciona!

- ¡Cápsula de poder! –Shura se retiro, viendo que parecía ya estar bien

- ¿Qué te ocurre? –dijo Shaka acercándose a el.- Parecía que estabas poseído, tu no sueles pelear de esa forma.

- No volverá a pasar –aseguró orgulloso, reanudando su ataque. Miro un momento a Capricornio: le había salvado la vida a pesar de lo mal que él lo trato…

- ¡Abismo Marino!

- ¡Cien dragones de Rozan!

"_Sabes que no durarán mucho tiempo… ellos son más fuertes que ellas… ve por Atenea. Ve ahora que están distraídos…_

- ¡Señorita Doris!

- ¡Rosas piraña!

- ¡Gran barrera de Coral!

"_Por qué pelear de su lado… Sabes que ellos no se preocupan por ti… Te temen, te odian… Tú no eres nada para ellos._

- ¡Ondas infernales!

"_Sabes que no miento… Tú aquí no eres bienvenido…_

- ¡Mascara ten cuidado!

- ¡Furia del Océano!

- ¡A otra dimensión!

Los tres se miraron sorprendidos: Máscara lucía absorto, y de no ser por Milo, que alcanzó a ver a la nereida mientras lanzaba un golpe a traición, Kanon no se habría volteado hasta que fuera demasiado tarde.

- Me debes una, cangrejo ¡Restricción!

- En tus sueños –replicó MM, como si regresara a la realidad.

" _¿Te das cuenta? Ellos están tomando ventaja. Ve por Atenea… Ve ¡ahora!_

Doris atravesó entre los círculos de pelea con gran habilidad, esquivando a la mayoría de los caballeros de Oro. Estaba a punto de llegar a la entrada del Templo

- ¿A dónde crees que vas, sirenita?

- Vaya, vaya ¿acaso crees que tu vas a detenerme?

- Si eso es un reto, yo también lo acepto –dijo Afrodita, colocándose detrás de ella.

- Tontos… el reino de Anfítrite está cerca ¡y ninguno de Ustedes podrá detenerla!

- Lo mismo decía Hades, y ahora no es nada más que un mal recuerdo.

- La historia esta llena de nombres, de héroes y villanos: Ustedes figuran en la historia como los más grandes traidores y cobardes que hayan pisado jamás este planeta: Máscara de Muerte de Cáncer y Afrodita de Piscis ¡no son más que alimañas!

- Eso, es algo que a ti no te importa ¡Ondas Infernales!

- Y la única que puede juzgarnos es Atenea ¡Rosas diabólicas!

- Entonces paguen sus pecados en el infierno ¡Gran Ola Submarina!

Los tres cosmos colisionaron con una fuerza impresionante, resonando por todo el santuario…

- ¡Qué rayos fue eso! –dijo Hyoga, a la entrada del Salón.

- No lo sé ¡vayamos a investigar!

- ¡Quédense en donde están! –les ordenó el Fénix.

- ¡Pero Ikki!

- Los caballeros dorados pueden necesitar nuestra ayuda.

- Si así fuera ya nos lo hubieran hecho saber… Además, sientan los cosmos de todos ellos. Están más allá de su poder habitual, y ninguno de ellos ha sido herido. Interferir en su pelea sería una ofensa para ellos.

- Pero…

- Tienes mucha razón

- ¡Hyoga!

- Todo lo que hemos hecho ha sido gracias a sus enseñanzas, no debemos subestimarlos. Esperaremos aquí, como Shion nos lo ordenó.

- Esta bien –asintió el Pegaso, aunque no del todo convencido

Sanatorios 

Marín y Kiki también sintieron los cosmos de MM, Afrodita y Doris chocar a la entrada del Templo.

- Marín…

- No te preocupes Kiki, ellos van a estar bien.

Pero adentro, Aioros y Saga también sentían la pelea en carne propia a pesar de que estaban inconscientes. Los cosmos de sus compañeros peleando y elevándose más allá de sus limitaciones estaban afectando a sus cosmos también.

_- Ustedes han nacido para proteger a Atenea _–recordaban Saga y Aioros lo que Shion les dijo al momento de obtener sus armaduras._- Por varios milenios, solo aquellos que demuestran verdadera lealtad, un valor más allá de lo imaginable, un alto sentido de la amistad y confianza, y sobre todo, un cosmos capaz de lograr milagros, son los únicos dignos de llamarse Caballeros de Oro. Desde ahora e incluso después de la muerte, son parte de la elíptica dorada, del escudo de Atenea… Ahora son hermanos de armas…_

- Marín ¡qué es eso! –ambos abrieron la puerta de los Sanatorios…

De pie frente a ellos, estaban Saga y Aioros, envueltos en sus cosmos y protegidos por sus armaduras doradas.

- Saga… Aioros…

- Tenemos una batalla que ganar –le dijo Aioros a Saga.

- Así es, hermano.

- ¡Pero Ustedes no…!

- No temas, Kiki. No moriremos, somos demasiado tercos para hacerlo.

Afuera…

- ¡Máscara, responde! –dijo Mu, sosteniendo el golpeado cuerpo de Cáncer.

- Vamos Afrodita ¡no te rindas ahora! –le llamaba Camus.

- Ese es el poder de la reina de los Océanos –dijo Doris, que había salido intacta de la explosión.

Los caballeros y Shion se reagruparon, al igual que las nereidas.

- No tienen la fuerza para vencernos… con cada segundo que pasa Anfítrite se hace más fuerte.

- ¡Qué han hecho con Poseidón! –preguntó Kanon, recordando aquel presentimiento que tuvo al sentir el llamado de la armadura del Dragón Marino.

- El ya no existe más, esta muerto ¡Ahora es Anfítrite la que gobierna el Mar… Y Muy Pronto También Gobernará La Tierra!

- No si nosotros podemos evitarlo –todos voltearon sorprendidos al escuchar esas voces.

- ¡Saga!

- ¡Aioros!

- Nosotros hicimos una promesa –dijo Sagitario avanzando hacia ella.- Todos nosotros llevamos estas armaduras por una razón, sin importar el pasado o lo que hayamos hecho antes… Somos hermanos de armas, el Escudo de Atenea: para eso existen los Caballeros de Oro ¡Pónganse de pie! –ordenó volteando a verlos.

- Excelencia, quédese con Máscara y Afrodita…

- No podrán sobrevivir –advirtió Doris.- Seguimos siendo más que Ustedes, no importa lo que hagan ¡al final nosotras triunfaremos!

- Eso está por verse…

"_Vamos, mátense entre Ustedes… Tomen venganza por su propia mano_

- Cortaremos sus cabezas, y luego la de Atenea.

- El único fin que verán, será el de Ustedes.

"_Olviden la causa por la que pelean…_

Nereidas y Santos empezaron a invocar sus cosmos

"_Denme el privilegio de castigarlos en este momento_

"Por favor, no olviden por lo que están peleando

- Espero que no sea demasiado tarde…

- ¡Anfítrite es la única que gobernará en este Universo!

- ¡No mientras estemos aquí para evitarlo!

"Por favor, recuerden

" _¡Terminen de una vez con todo!_

- ¡Explosión de Galaxias!

Saga convocó todo el poder que le restaba.

- ¡Barrera de Coral!

- ¡Revolución estelar!

Mu solo estaba seguro de que si ellas eran el enemigo, no pasarían al Templo de Atenea.

- ¡Ventisca marina!

- ¡Cien dragones de Rozan!

- ¡Cola de sirena!

- ¡Antares!

- ¡Capitulación del Demonio!

Al invocar su cosmos una vez más, Shaka abrió sus profundos ojos.

- ¡Trueno atómico!

- ¡Excalibur!

- ¡Ejecución de Aurora!

- ¡POR FAVOR DETÉNGANSE!

Todo el Santuario se sacudió en su totalidad.

Marín y Kiki corrieron a la salida

Hyoga, Seiya e Ikki se miraron entre ellos

Saori apagó su cosmos, Shiryu y Shaina bajaron la guardia.

Tetis apenas y logró que Aioros usara su flecha para desviar los ataques, quedando entre ellos un inmenso hueco, sitio en el que los cosmos impactaron.

- ¡Tetis, qué haces aquí! –preguntó Kanon sorprendido.

- Están siendo controladas, ellas no son conscientes de lo que está pasando -dijo tratando de recuperar la respiración

- ¿Controladas? Pero ¿por quién?

- Por ella –anunció Atenea, saliendo seguida de los que estuvieron dentro.- Ya no sirve de nada que te ocultes, revela tu verdadera apariencia Némesis.

Doris se acercó a ellos, hasta quedar a solo unos pasos de Saori. Entonces empezó a estremecerse… De ella emergió de nuevo la sombra negra. La nereida cayó inconsciente al suelo, alcanzando a ser sujetada por Mu.

- Era lógico que tú serías la única en notar mi presencia –Némesis tomó la misma apariencia que en la cueva.

- Dime ¿qué estas haciendo aquí?

- Solo cumplo con mi trabajo.

- Ella mató a una de las nereidas ¡a mi hermana Pánope! –Tetis estaba controlando todo el resentimiento que sentía en ese momento. Las otras nereidas también se impresionaron ante esa revelación.

- Hice sólo lo necesario, era parte de la justa venganza que Anfítrite deseaba.

- Su deseo de venganza fue lo que te hizo emerger ¿verdad?

- Y poco a poco fui alimentándome de los resentimientos de ella, de Pánope, de Doris, de tus caballeros… aunque admito que ellos fueron la mejor fuente que pude encontrar. Jamás creí posible encontrar tal cantidad de odio, dudas, rencores en un sitio como este…

- Pero ya no más –dijo Aioria, el primero en admitir que el pasado había quedado atrás, en darse cuenta de lo que ocurrió.- No se si tu o nosotros mismos fuimos los responsables, pero una cosa si es cierto, y es que todos aquí, somos caballeros que juramos lealtad a Atenea. Por ello portamos esta armadura.

- Somos hermanos de armas. Juntos, morimos en aquel sitio…

- Y solo trabajando en equipo fue que pudimos volver.

- Tal y como lo han dicho, somos el escudo de Atenea: la élite dorada… Y los doce signos no volverán a estar separados, nunca más.

- Yo seguiré mientras en el mundo exista gente que odie, que abuse, que clame venganza… ¡Mi obra aquí ya esta concluida!

Némesis desapareció de la vista de todos. Doris recobró el sentido

- ¿Estás bien?

- Tetis ¿qué haces aquí? –y luego miró a su alrededor.- Atenea…

- Esta guerra no fue planeada por Anfítrite, creo que eso ya lo sabes.

- No puedo creer cómo no me di cuenta antes. Sabía que estaba actuando distinto, ella en verdad deseaba vengarse pero…

- ¿Es cierto que Poseidón esta muerto?

- Por desgracia si… ¡Oh por todos los cielos! Debemos detenerla –le pidió Doris.

- No –la detuvo Tetis.

- Pero, hermana…

- Sorrento me pidió que viniera para evitar que cometieran un error. Pero esta pelea ya no es de nosotros, es de ellos, de Andrómeda, Perseo y Anfítrite.

Todos los caballeros se miraron confundidos.

- ¿De qué estás hablando?

- Es una larga explicación para la que no hay tiempo. Doris ¿hay alguna forma de detener a Anfítrite?

- No, no hay nada que podamos hacer. Si Poseidón no estuviera sellado, o al menos si su reencarnación estuviera viva…

- Creo que si lo esta –interfirió Kanon.

- Explícate.

- Desde antes que Atenea nos alertara tuve una extraña sensación… creo que sentí el momento en que el cosmos de Poseidón desapareció, y a pesar de eso, claramente percibo a la armadura del Dragón Marino llamarme.

- ¿Estás seguro de eso? –Tetis se levanto, caminando hacia Kanon.

- Atenea –se volteó hacia su diosa.- Nunca podré terminar de agradecer tu infinita misericordia. Patriarca, a Usted le debo más que a nadie, porque fue un padre cuando a me falto el mío. A todos Ustedes, caballeros Dorados, les debo disculpas. No espero que las acepten, solo que me escuchen: estuve ciego durante muchos años, y en mi corazón lo único que permití que viviera fue el odio y el rencor, y fue solo hasta que cinco muchachos pelearon en mi contra, que fui capaz de ver el monstruo en el que me había convertido… Saga, eres tu, junto con Atenea, a la otra persona que más daño he hecho en toda mi vida, jamás ¡jamás quise ser una carga para ti! Solo espero, al igual que con todos, que algún día realmente llegues a perdonarme… No puedo portar la armadura de Géminis, deben ser doce los caballeros dorados, y ella nunca me perteneció… No puedo ser el Caballero de Géminis, porque ya existe uno, y desde ahora, renunció al honor que me han concedido.

Saga escuchó todo esto sin mirar a su gemelo.

En ese momento, la armadura que portaba Kanon se separó de su cuerpo, ensamblándose nuevamente.

- Leyenda o no, Poseidón no puede estar muerto.

- Yo lo vi desaparecer –dijo Doris.- Esperamos este momento durante cientos de años: Poseidón solo podía desaparecer la noche de la Alineación de los Caídos.

- ¿La alineación de los caídos?

- Saturno y Urano cubriendo a Neptuno, Plutón y Júpiter completamente del otro lado del Sol –aclaró Saori.

- Anfítrite invocó el poder de Cronos y Urano para encerrar a Poseidón en su tridente, rompió el sello que Atenea había colocado.

- Entonces debe de haber alguna forma de romper el poder de Anfítrite.

- No lo hará… por eso necesitábamos capturar a esa amazona, ella es Andrómeda, la única mortal que logro escapar de los designios divinos

- La leyenda era cierta entonces –concluyó Dokho.

- ¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora? No podemos…

- Vámonos, Tetis –dijo Kanon.

- ¿De qué estas hablando?

- Debe haber algo que podamos hacer…

- Si lo hay –Doris se puso de pie en ese momento.- Pero no tenemos mucho tiempo, hay que volver cuanto antes.

- Entonces nosotros también iremos –interfirió Ikki.

- No, ustedes no irán a ningún lado.

- No trates de detenerme Kanon ¡es mi hermano el que está arriesgando su vida ahora!

- Te prometo que no le pasará nada.

- Partamos entonces –Tetis y Doris partieron escaleras abajo.

Kanon estaba a punto de seguirlas cuando

- ¡Kanon espera!

- Saga…

- Buena suerte, hermanito –Saga abrazó a su hermano, como hacia años no lo hacía.

**Islas del Mediterráneo**

- ¡Ya te dije que es imposible… No Puedes Detener El Poder De Un Dios!

- Shun por favor ya es suficiente ¡harás que te mate!

En el momento que Anfítrite envió su ataque contra Sorrento, Shun uso parte de la fuerza de la tormenta para golpear a Anfítrite. Al hacer que ella perdiera el equilibrio, ambos se dirigieron a donde estaba el general.

- N-no te preocupes por mi, s-solo vete… ambos salgan de este sitio.

- Estás loco si crees que voy a dejarte aquí –le replicó Sorrento, bastante aturdido y con voz cansada.

Shun usaba la Tormenta Nebular a manera de escudo, protegiendo a June, Sorrento y Julián.

- No podrás soportar mucho tiempo –ella dio unos pasos hacia ellos, Shun empezó a sentir como esa energía le estaba venciendo, obligándolo a retroceder poco a poco.

- Anfitrite por favor ¡esto no debe ser así!

- No descansaré hasta verte muerta, a ti y tu guardián si es necesario.

- No volveré a repetirlo ¡Váyanse, AHORA!

- Yo siempre voy a estar contigo…

En ese momento June se puso de pie, abrazando a Shun por la espalda y poniendo sus manos en los hombros de él… Al contacto de ella, por alguna razón, la fuerza del cosmos de Shun empezó a incrementarse, acercándose peligrosamente al nivel de Anfítrite.

- Esto… -dijo Sorrento sorprendido.

"Me parece extrañamente familiar" –recordó Anfítrite.

- June… Andrómeda…

- No temas, Perseo –dijo ella hablando directamente a su cosmos.- Yo estoy aquí para ayudarte ¿recuerdas? Así lo he hecho desde hace tiempo aunque no haya estado junto a ti. Siempre he estado cuidándote, en todo momento…

Justo entonces, Sorrento y Anfítrite sintieron el cosmos de June expandirse por toda la cueva, escucharlo con claridad.

- ¿Recuerdas ese día? El día en que nos conocimos… Creí que moriría. Lo único que tenía frente a mi era un mar inmenso, rodeada de soledad… y cuando pensé que mi alma había muerto llegaste tú, como la luz del sol.

- Yo estoy aquí para protegerte –Shun también habló a través de su cosmos.- Creí que mi misión estaba completa, pero ahora veo que me faltaba la más importante: volver a tenerte a mi lado, y seguir amándote…

" ¿Por qué? –se preguntó Anfítrite.- ¿Por qué ella, una simple mortal, puede tener todo lo que yo no puedo? No, eso no es justo. Y si yo no puedo ser feliz ¡nadie lo será!

Anfítrite intensificó el poder de su cosmos. Nuevamente la cueva se sacudió, cayendo esta vez pedazos de roca más grandes por todos lados.

- ¡Están acercándose al límite!

- ¡Mueran entonces!

- ¡SHUN!

- No te preocupes Perseo, no estas solo…

El choque de ambos poderes fue tal, que generó una explosión más allá de los límites de la Isla Symi.

En su Santuario, Atenea estaba orando frente a la estatua que la representaba. La guerra aún no terminaba, y aunque no hubiese sido tan sangrienta como las otras, las vidas que en esta ocasión peligraban no eran solo la de miembros de la orden.

La explosión generó que el mar se agitara, creando peligrosas olas si hubiesen llegando a las costas de no ser por Saori, que utilizó su cosmos movilizándolo por todo el mundo para evitar una catástrofe

- Cuídate por favor, y date prisa –fue uno de sus ruegos.

Sorrento se sorprendió al verse cubierto por algo que podía llamarse un campo de energía. Miro a su alrededor. La cueva estaba desmoronándose lentamente.

Más allá, Anfítrite estaba en el piso, recuperando el aliento…

- Shun…

Pero el caballero y la amazona caminaban hacía ella, iban tomados de la mano. La nereida los veía con rencor y odio.

- ¡Qué rayos fue todo eso! –gritó enojada.- Por qué ¡por qué no puedo vencerlos!

- Deja ya de pelear, por favor –pidió June.- Tú no quieres esto, tu no eras así ¿recuerdas?

- ¡Qué sabes tú de mi vida!

- Tu has vivido lo suficiente para saber que existen otros caminos… El dolor y el odio no te llevan a nada, por favor, desiste de tu idea

- ¡ESO JAMÁS!

- ¡Cuidado!

Anfítrite esperó a que ambos se acercaran la suficiente a ella, empuñando el tridente contra June, pero Shun se interpuso en el camino del arma y ella.

La Nereida la miró sorprendida mientras caía con aquella herida. No creyó que él reaccionaria tan rápido, menos que con su propio cuerpo cubriera el ataque.

- ¡Shun! –June alcanzó a sujetarlo, mientras caía con el tridente atravesando parte de su abdomen.- Shun, no tenías por qué…

- Por dios…-Sorrento se levantó de su lugar.

- No te preocupes por mi…y-yo, voy a estar bien –recurriendo a sus ultimas fuerzas, sacó el tridente de su cuerpo.

- ¡No te atrevas! –Anfítrite trató de acercare a ellos, pero ambos estaban protegidos por un campo de energía.

Ella tomo el tridente. En manos de June, dejó de tener ese color azul, cambiando nuevamente a uno dorado.

- Yo vine a esta vida por una razón –le dijo a la nereida.- Sabía que no descasarías hasta ver consumado mi sacrificio, que no tomarías en cuenta los límites de las Leyes del Olimpo… A causa de mi madre es que todo esto inicio, y ahora yo, voy a terminarlo…

Con Shun en su regazo, puso en pie el tridente

- La alineación de Planetas aún no termina… ¡Poseidón, sé que aún me escuchas! Cronos, Urano, su tiempo ya paso, ya no tienen nada que hacer en este mundo… Escúchame Poseidón ¡Abandona esa prisión y regresa todo como debe de ser!

- ¡Señora Anfítrite! –en ese momento llegaron Doris y el resto de las nereidas, sorprendiéndose ante aquella escena.

El viento sopló hacía el lado contrario de donde lo había hecho

- Eres uno de regentes del Olimpo. Vuelve a ocupar el sitio que te corresponde, borra todo el daño que esta guerra ha causado ¡no puedes darte por vencido ahora! Atenea te necesita…

Kanon y Tetis llegaron en ese momento.

- ¡El está muerto!

- ¡REGRESA!

Justo entonces, el cuerpo de Julián empezó emanar una luz dorada. Las cinco armaduras vacías de los Generales llegaron hasta ese lugar, la del Dragón Marino protegiendo a un sorprendido Kanon.

El ánfora que uso Atenea en la última guerra sagrada se levantó de donde había caído, colocándose frente a June… ella tuvo que soltar el tridente, la cantidad de energía era tal que resultaba imposible tocarlo

- No tengo la fuerza para durar mucho tiempo –el cuerpo de Julián empezó a hablar. Era Poseidón, que regresaba al cuerpo que le fue destinado para reencarnar.- Esta herida hubiera sido mortal para Julián Solo, pero gracias a la intervención de Perseo pude absorber gran parte del impacto, debilitando por ello mi cosmos.

- Señor Poseidón…

- Anfítrite… has llevado esta guerra demasiado lejos, es momento de parar.

- No, aún no obtengo lo que vine a buscar.

- Es cierto, aún no lo obtienes –Julián/Poseidón caminó hacía ella, el tridente regreso a su mano. Y sorpresivamente, lo apuntó hacia June.

- ¡Señor, no lo haga!

- Pero no lo obtendrás de ella –e inclinándose ante Anfítrite.- Soy yo, el que debe pedirte que lo perdones.

Todos se quedaron sorprendidos.

- Si deseas vengarte de alguien, debes hacerlo de mí. Yo te ocasioné todo esto: fui yo quien dejó que Perseo rescatara a Andrómeda sin oponerme, fui yo el que te dejo una y otra vez; fui yo el que tuvo decenas de amantes… Pero todo eso cambió en el momento en que aceptaste casarte conmigo ¿puedes recordarlo?

Anfítrite se quedó viendo a Julián.

- Sé que Poseidón no siempre es confiable –dijo esta vez ya siendo Julían Solo.- Pero dice la verdad.

- ¡Señor!

Julián caía inconsciente.

- No resistirá mucho tiempo, debemos salir de aquí ahora.

Todos voltearon a ver a Anfítrite: ella lloraba…

- Mi señora –Doris se acercó a ella.

- Solo quiero que sepas –le dijo June- que jamás quise que esto pasara.

De ella empezó a surgir su cosmos, calido y protector.

- Deja que todo ese rencor se vaya finalmente… eres una diosa, y eres superior a todo eso. Por favor, perdóname…

- ¡Que pasa ahora!

Todo empezó a temblar, la cueva estaba terminando de derrumbarse.

- Soy yo quien les debe disculpas. No quise hacer esto… Perseo, Andrómeda, Poseidón, Atenea, lo lamento tanto.

- ¡Vámonos, qué están esperando! –Kanon corrió a donde Sorrento cargaba con Julián.

- Este sitio se mantenía en pie por el deseo de venganza de Anfítrite, ahora que todo eso ha desparecido no hay poder que le mantenga en pie –entre Doris y Tetis levantaron a Anfítrite para salir

- ¡Shun! –Sorrento volteó al darse cuenta de que ni él ni June, se habían movido.

- Estaremos bien, váyanse… -les pidió Shun.

Lo último que vieron antes de salir fue la imagen de June sujetando a Shun, ella invocando su cosmos y manteniéndolos a salvo.

Lamento haberte hecho pasar por todo esto –le dijo a Shun.- No quise herirte, no quise que te pasara nada… –puso su mano en la herida que el tridente le había hecho.- Te amo...

La cueva estaba en una bahía muy pronunciada, de forma que salieron a una orilla frente a la entrada. No quedaban rastros de ella, ni siquiera indicios de dónde estuvo.

Apenas salieron del agua, Sorrento y Tetis voltearon angustiados.

- Vamos… en dónde estás…

Una explosión de cosmos que venía de muy cerca de la orilla llamó su atención. Igual que al momento de obtener su armadura, Shun salió del mar, con su armadura restaurada. Pero sus heridas no dejaban de sangrar. Traía a June en sus brazos, ella al parecer estaba inconsciente.

- Gracias al cielo –dijo Tetis. Sorrento se aproximo a ellos.

- Ya me tenías preocupado.

Doris sujetaba a Anfítrite, la nereida parecía absorta en sus pensamientos.

- Muchas gracias –la nereida se acercó a ellos.- Espero que algún día, puedan perdonarme por todo el daño que les hice.

- No fue tu culpa… Todo estará bien, lo prometo.

- ¿Estás bien? -le preguntó Tetis.

- Lo estaré... Sorrento, Tetis, muchas gracias, por todo.

- Para esto están los amigos ¿o no?

- Déjenme hacer algo por Ustedes -dijo Anfítrite.- Aún tengo poder suficiente para llevarlos al Santuario de Atenea. Julián Solo debe recibir atención cuanto antes, al igual que ustedes.

- Gracias.

La nereida usó lo que restaba de su poder para teletransportalos al Santuario. En el, Saori apagaba su cosmos. Sabía que ya todo había terminado.

- Mu, Shion. Están por regresar, tendremos un poco de más de trabajo.

- No se preocupe, ya estamos listos.

- Vamos entonces.

Saori salió seguida de ellos.

**FIN**

* * *

O.O ¡Si, leyeron bien! Eso es todo n.n

Se suponía que debieron de haberse despertado el día de ayer y toparse con la actualización, pero o fanfiction me odia, o mi servidor es pirata, que no podía subir el documento, luego no me dejaba editarlo, etc etc etc...

Y bueno. Al final resulta que Némesis fue en gran medida la culpable de todo lo que pasó. Al menos ella fue la que alimentó el deseo de venganza de Anfítrite, y en el Santuario, fue la que motivo a los dorados a pelearse entre ellos o a atacar a las nereidas de esa forma tan despiadada. Ciertamente Némesis -la verdadera- no tiene nada que ver con la que les presente. El personaje sufrió ciertas modificaciones para adaptarse a la historia. Wikipedia es una buena fuente para que la conozcan mejor.

Y sobre el final ¡no culpen a mi musa si el capítulo fue extremadamente meloso en algunas partes! La pobre parece que está enamorada -creo, a mi no me consta.- Quizá parezca que lo único que necesitaba Anfítrite era que Poseidón le pidiera perdón por el daño que le causo, pero creo que a veces el perdón es más poderoso que cualquier fuerza, por eso el capítulo final se llama El poder del amor ¿no es lindo? n.n Ya se los dije, mi musa esta enamorada ¡qué se le va a hacer!

Muchas gracias a todos los que siguieron la historia hasta su final. Lo ultimo que verán del fic es el epilogo, en el que por cierto, espero ya terminar de responder a muchas de sus dudas, y sabrán si...bueno, mejor léanlo n.n Es muy probable que meta más material en las escenas inéditas, pero no estoy segura. Todo depende de lo que ocurra en estos días.

A todos aquellos que han dejado reviews anónimas, me gustaría pedirles un mail para que pueda responderles personalmente, ahora que si lo desean, mandenme un mensaje y las agregaré a mi msn de hotmail si no desean dejarlo publicado. Juro que no haré nada indebido, con trabajo sé usar el mío.

Uff, no sé que más decirle, salvo agradecerles todo su apoyo, y espero que les haya gustado n.n No sé para cuando la continuación o el siguiente fic, prefiero tenerlo escrito por completo antes de empezar a subir nuevamente. Además, primero trataré de terminar todo lo demás que tengo pendiente, así que tengan paciencia.

Bueno, los dejo hasta la próxima ¡Muchas gracias por todo!


	15. Epílogo

**Saint Seiya es propiedad registrada. No se hace uso de nombres, situaciones y hechos con fines de lucro**

**Letra Original "Come what may" extraída de la película Moulin Rouge**

**

* * *

**

**Epílogo**

**Suceda lo que suceda**

Atenea, Shion y June estaban reunidos en la sala del Patriarca. La intempestiva y casi obligada audiencia que la amazona había solicitado los preocupó: la hora que era y con todo lo ocurrido días atrás. Tenían una escasa idea de lo que podría tratarse, pero no de aquella petición.

- ¿Estas segura¿Completamente segura de lo que estas pidiendo? –repitió Saori sin poder creerlo.- Es que… es que me parece tan, tan.. es que …

- Déjame ver si entendí: quieres renunciar a tu armadura ¿Es lo que deseas?

- Si Excelencia. No me considero digna de llevar la armadura del Camaleón: ni siquiera creo que deba estar en la Orden.

- Pero June…

- Hace unos días tenía claro lo que era y quien era, pero ahora… Ahora no sé cuál es mi lugar, a dónde pertenezco o lo que soy. Ni siquiera sé a qué nombre responder.

- Entiendo que estés confundida, todos lo estamos de hecho. Pero creo que tu decisión es impulsiva, resultado de todo lo que viviste.

- Esto no es solo por mi ¿Qué pasará si hay otra guerra? Ustedes lo vieron: cuando invoco mi cosmos, la armadura de Andrómeda responde a mi llamado. Y también lo hace al de Shun ¿Cómo puedo utilizar mi propia armadura, cuando a través de mi esta viviendo otra¿Cómo puedo ser una amazona si…?

- Si eres un avatar… -finalizó Shion.

- ¿A qué te refieres? –preguntó confundida Saori.

- Es casi como ocurre con Niké: el báculo que llevas en tu mano derecha. A través de este se ejecuta su poder, Nike en tu mano derecha te otorga la victoria… Y Andrómeda en la Tierra le otorga el poder a su propia armadura.

- Por más que yo lo desee, por más esfuerzos que haga jamás podré romper este lazo con la armadura de Andrómeda… Tanto ella como yo somos la misma persona, la misma entidad. En todo este tiempo jamás tuve algún problema porque mis recuerdos estaban dormidos en lo profundo de mi memoria, pero ahora han despertado, y mi cosmos finalmente está unido al de la armadura por la sangre que di para restaurarla para poder salir de la cueva.

- ¿En verdad no hay nada que podamos hacer? –preguntó casi en súplica Saori.

- No Atenea. Este fue el motivo por el que vine a la Tierra: a detener a Anfítrite, a evitar una guerra que por poco destruye a la humanidad. Y todo por lo que mi madre hizo hace miles de años. No puedo ser una amazona, no tengo nada que hacer aquí.

- No podrás ser una amazona, pero tampoco eres cualquier persona… Desciendes de un dios, eres la guardiana de una armadura… No puedes irte.

- Si esa es tu decisión, te apoyaremos –concluyó Shion.

- Pero…

- Escúchame Atenea. No podemos detener a nadie a la fuerza. Y mucho de lo que June dice es muy cierto: cómo enfrentará a un enemigo si su cosmos desaparece porque la armadura de Andrómeda es destruida… si su propia armadura no reacciona a su cosmos.

- Aún no estamos seguros de eso. Mu está trabajando en su reconstrucción, deberíamos esperar unos días.

- Traté de dar mi sangre para revivir al Camaleón, pero fue inútil. No me reconoce como su portadora. Mu la reparará de la forma tradicional, cuando el portador muere y debe esperar por un nuevo dueño.

- Debe haber otra forma de…

- Atenea, por favor –le dijo June tomando sus manos.- Sé que estás preocupada, y te agradezco todo lo que has hecho por mí, pero debes entender que mi misión ha terminado. Al fin habrá paz entre tu Santuario y el del Mar, ese ciclo de guerras se ha cerrado para siempre. Aquí ya no hay nada para mi…

- Pero Shun…

- No Atenea. No puedo estar a su lado: su lealtad es a ti. Al ganar su armadura lo hizo para pelear por todo lo que representas. Y así va a ser. No voy a quitarles a un Caballero, no vine a eso. Por eso renuncio a ser una amazona: falté a la regla principal y estoy dispuesta a afrontar las consecuencias. No puedo matarlo, así que este es el único camino que me queda. Solo quiero pedirles que mantengan en secreto lo que acabo de decirles. Y no te preocupes, no estoy abandonando mi deber ante la armadura, no puedo, pero no voy a ser un obstáculo para nadie.

- June…

- Haremos lo que nos pides. Nadie sabrá el verdadero motivo de tu renuncia a la orden.

- ¿Qué harás entonces?

- Encontrar mi propio camino: saber quien soy realmente. Debo encontrarme a mi misma.

- Sé que así será –dijo Shión tomando las manos de June.- Eres más fuerte de lo que crees. Si Albiore estuviera aquí, estaría orgulloso de ti.

- Gracias Patriarca. Gracias por todo, Atenea.

June se separó de ellos, y se encaminó a la puerta principal.

- ¿Cuándo te marchas? -preguntó Saori.

- Lo antes posible.

Ambos se miraron.

- ¡Espera June! –la detuvo Saori a la salida del salón.

- Dime.

- Deja que al menos te apoye. Es lo menos que puedo hacer por ti: si hay algún lugar a dónde quieras ir o si necesitas algo…

- Estaré bien.

- Entonces toma –dijo entregándole una carta.- En Japón Tatsumi te dará lo que necesites ¡y no me digas que no! No quiero que te falte nada. Te juro que no estaré vigilándote, pero al menos, haznos saber de vez en cuando que estas bien ¿de acuerdo?

- Gracias, Saori -le dijo abrazándola.

- Buena suerte –le dijo casi en susurro, mientras la veía alejarse.

**Cabo Sunion**

Una chica de cabellos rubios observa a los dos jóvenes que tiene frente a ella, sumidos en un cerrado partido de ajedrez.

- Deberías poner más atención en lo que haces, Sorrento.

- ¡Vamos! Sabes que estás ganando solo porque estás convaleciente. No sería justo ganarte en ese estado.

- ¿Ah si? –dijo divertido Julián.- Sabes que incluso te ganaría con los ojos cerrados.

- Me gustaría verlo.

- ¿Es eso un reto, amigo?

- Puede…

Tetis sonrió ligeramente. En eso alguien se detuvo a su lado.

- ¿Cómo ha estado Julián?

- Bastante mejor. Anfitrite lo visita todas las tardes ¿qué te parece?

- Ahora que Poseidón duerme nuevamente en él me parece lo más lógico. Solo así ambos podrán recuperarse: Julián hubiera muerto de no ser porque Poseidón absorbió ese golpe mortal.

- Pero quedó tan débil que solo podrá mantenerse en el cuerpo mortal de su reencarnación actual. ¿No intentarás controlarlo nuevamente, verdad? –Kanon vio a Tetis con cara de circunstancia, a lo que la nereida no pudo evitar reírse.- Es una broma general.

- Ya lo sabía –dijo muy dignamente.- Sabes, ahora que renuncie a la armadura de Géminis y que la de Dragón Marino me ha aceptado me pregunto ¿si te gustaría salir conmigo alguna vez? –Tetis le miró sorprendida.

- ¿Es una cita?

- Pues, si. Supongo.

- Lo pensaré –le dijo la nereida sonriendo y acercándose a la mesa en que estaban Julian y Sorrento.

Kanon los observo. Y pensar que hace unos meses se reunieron para planear la destrucción de la Tierra. Ahora eran amigos, y ya no había nada de qué preocuparse. Ahora entendía que su lugar estaba en ambos sitios, con Atenea y Poseidón. Que el corazón era tan grande como para pelear por dos personas, ese era su destino: era Géminis, y podía estar con ambos.

- ¡Ven Kanon! –le dijo Julián.- Juguemos en equipo: vamos a darles una lección a Sorrento y Tetis.

- ¡Ay por favor! Kanon no puede ni encontrar el camino a la casa de géminis ¡se pierde en su laberinto!

- ¡Hey! Ese fue un golpe bajo, pececito.

- Uy, la lagartija acuática sacó las garras…

- Tú lo has querido…

Desde el mar. Anfítrite miraba a las cuatro personas. Con Poseidón dormido, era su responsabilidad vigilar los mares y a sus criaturas. Al menos hasta que él estuviera listo, y regresara a su palacio bajo el mar, a su lado.

- Ya todo esta listo, mi señora –dijo Doris emergiendo a la superficie.

- A mi esposo le dará tanto gusto ver su palacio como el día en que llegamos a vivir juntos en el.

- Aún falta mucho tiempo para eso.

- Lo sé. Pero esperaremos, como siempre lo hemos hecho ¿verdad?

- Si, señora.

- Cuida bien a ese muchacho Poseidón, o te las verás conmigo.

Ambos desaparecieron en la profundidad del Océano.

**Santuario de Atenea**

- ¡No quiero que me ayuden! –replicó una vez más Máscara Mortal.

- ¡Ay vamos! No seas tan orgulloso ¿a quién no le gusta que lo apapachen de vez en cuando? –replicó Milo.

- No soy un oso para que me den "abracitos"¡Quítate!

- No seas tan enojón Cáncer, te vas a arrugar –le dijo Aioros.

- Mi compadre tiene razón, mira ¿por qué no aprendes de Shaka? El jamás se enoja, siempre coopera, deberías ser más como él –señaló Shura.

- Si, más estatua.

- ¡Te oí, Saga!

- ¡Hey, la comida ya llegó! –dijo Aldebarán, entrando a la casa de Géminis, la que tenía el salón más grande y la que usaban como sitio de reunión desde hacía unos días.

- ¿Y tu por qué estas tan contento? -preguntó Afrodita a Camus, que llegaba con Aldebarán.

- Porque mas va a ir siendo ¡ya empieza a hacer frío! –Replicó Dokho.- No sé que le ves de bueno, te enfermas, contraes gripe, te duele el cuerpo ¿ya les conté de aquella vez en que Shiryu y Sun-rei se enfermaron y yo…

- ¡YA NOS LO DIJISTE! –replicaron todos.

- ¿Oye Saga, Kanon no va a venir? –preguntó Mu, vigilando que Kiki no causara alguna travesura.

- No, hoy esta en casa de Julián. Ya saben, ahora es un general de nuevo, y pues, tiene deberes que cumplir en aquel santuario.

- No se habrán peleado ¿verdad?

- No, ya no –afirmó seguro.- Y bien ¡quién tiene hambre!

- ¡Que bueno, ya era hora! –Afirmó el niño lemuriano.- Me gustan estas reuniones, es más divertido estar en grupo que pelando ¿verdad señor Mu?

Todos los ahí reunidos se miraron.

- Si. Kiki. Es bueno que seamos amigos.

En otro sitio del Santuario.

Las heridas aún le dolían, por fortuna ya habían dejado de sangrar, y según Mu, estaban cicatrizando bastante rápido. Pero no era por ello por lo que se levantó. De pronto sintió que algo no estaba bien, y no estaría tranquilo hasta saber qué era.

Aprovechando la ausencia de Ikki, Shun salió de los sanatorios. Esos días no había visto a June para nada, y tenían tantas cosas de que hablar: enterarse de que ella era Andrómeda, _su _Andrómeda, entre todo lo demás. Pero era ella lo único que le preocupaba. Ahora estaba consciente de cuanto la amaba, y de qué era correspondido. Debía hablarle…

- ¡Shun! Qué haces fuera de la cama –le dijo Marín en una mezcla de regaño y preocupación.

- Ya me siento mejor, además, necesito hablar con June.

- Shun lo siento.

- ¿Qué cosa?

- No te lo dijeron. Ella ya no esta en el Santuario.

- ¡Cómo que no esta? Marín ¿qué paso, cómo lo sabes?

- Recién me enteré, a nadie le dijo que se marchaba. Atenea acaba de anunciarlo hace un par de horas.

- ¡Pero por qué! POR QUÉ NADIE ME DIJO NADA…

- Shun cálmate. Lo único que sabemos es que ella así lo pidió. Lo lamento Shun... ¡Shun!

La amazona llamo al santo, pero él no hizo caso. Se alejó lo más rápido que pudo. Estaba confundido ¿Por qué ella se marcho así, sin decirle nada, sin despedirse?

_Never knew I could feel like this_

_Like I´ve never seen the sky before_

_I want to vanish inside your kiss_

_Every day I love more a__n__d more_

El único sitio al que se le ocurrió ir fue a aquel lugar donde las nereidas los atacaron por primera vez. No supo por qué llego ahí o por qué escogió ese sitio. Solo sabía que necesitaba estar solo… Pero se topo con aquella mirada: ahí estaba June, sentada al borde del acantilado

- June...

- Sabía que vendrías aquí. Entonces ya todos deben estar enterados de que renuncié a la orden.

- ¿Cómo que renunciaste, por qué?

- Pensaba irme sin dar explicaciones, sin que nadie me viera, pero no puede. No pude irme sin decirte adiós.

- June, por favor.

- Me da gusto ver que ya estas mejor. Eso me tranquiliza... jamás quise hacerte daño.

- June ¿qué esta pasando? –preguntó acercándose a ella.- ¿Cómo que dejas la orden? No entiendo ¿Qué motivos puedes tener?

- No Shun –dijo ella separándose de él, justo en el momento que iba a sujetarla.- No hagas esto más difícil.

- ¿Por qué?

_Listen to my heart, can you hear it sings_

_Telling me to give you everything_

_Seasons may change, winter to spring_

_But I love you until the end of time_

- Tú mejor que nadie sabes lo que pasó realmente allá: yo tenía una misión que cumplir. Ahora, el Mar y la Tierra están en paz, y yo… Yo ahora sé quien soy, pero al enterarme de esta verdad he perdido todo lo que era.

- Sabes que no es cierto, me tienes a mí.

- Shun no digas esas cosas -le dijo evitando su mirada.

- ¿Que no diga qué? La verdad: la única que existe para ti y para mí al estar juntos. La que gritan nuestros corazones al vernos…

- Eso que crees sentir no es por ti, es por Perseo, por un recuerdo que vive en tu memoria.

- No June...

- No me llames de esa forma… no sé ya quién o qué soy. No sé cuál es camino, a dónde pertenezco. Ni siquiera estoy segura de si yo…

_Come what may_

_I will love you until my dying day_

- A mi no me queda la menor duda –le dijo acercándose a ella.

- No, por favor –trato de alejarse de él, pero Shun alcanzó a tomarla de la muñeca, quedando ambos frente a frente.

- Yo daría mi vida por ti sin dudarlo –dijo tomando el rostro de ella entre sus manos.- No estoy dispuesto a perderte, no de nuevo.

- Basta por favor ¡no lo hagas más difícil!

- ¿Por qué te niegas a aceptar que esto que sientes es verdad, lo único cierto en tu vida y en la mía? Sé cómo te sientes: yo también llegue a sentirme engañado, usado. Mi propio padre nos negó, a mí y a mi hermano, a todos nosotros. Nos obligó a ser guerreros, a creernos huérfanos. Y años después, un dios me hizo creer que sólo obtuve la vida para servirle como su cuerpo mortal… Yo también he sentido que vivía una mentira, que no importaba, que no era más que un peón. Pero todo cambió al darme cuenta de que hay una sola cosa que ellos no pueden ordenarme ni controlar… June, sé que te amo desde hace tiempo, que jamás me di cuenta antes, pero es una verdad que ya no puedo callar… Te amo –sin poderlo controlar, los ojos de June se humedecieron. Tomo las manos de Shun entre las suyas. June abrazó fuertemente a Shun, el santo correspondió a su gesto, pasando sus brazos alrededor de su cintura.

- Hace unos días –empezó a explicarle entre un ligero llanto- Mu trató de revivir la armadura del Camaleón. Pero fue imposible, no responde a mi cosmos; en cambio, la armadura de Andrómeda si lo hace ¿te das cuenta de lo que eso significa? No puedo ser más una amazona, no tengo un sitio dentro de la orden.

- Eso no me importa –le dijo al oído.- Yo estaré aquí para cuidarte…

_Suddenly the world seems such a perfect place_

_Suddenly it moves with such a perfect grace_

_Suddenly my life doesn´t seem such a waste_

_But our world revolves around you_

De pronto ella se soltó de su abrazo, dejando a Shun muy sorprendido. La amazona seguía viendo con lágrimas en los ojos.

- No, no puedes.

- ¿Por qué?

- Tu deber es estar al lado de Atenea… yo le juré que no te apartaría de su lado. Es a ella a la que debes proteger.

- Eso no me impide amarte.

- No puedes, no debes ¡ni siquiera deberías decirme todo esto! Tu eres un Caballero, y no debe haber para ti otra mujer que no sea Atenea… Para ello se crearon las mascaras, y por ello se creo la ley: tú y yo no podemos estar juntos.

- Sabes que a Saori eso no le importa, y que esa absurda ley dejó de tener validez ¡no hay nada que nos impida estar juntos!

_And there´s no mountain too high_

_No river too wide_

_Sing out this song I´ll be there by your side_

- Tal vez para ti. Pero para nosotras las cosas no han cambiado: no puedes pedir que de la noche a la mañana una creencia deje de tener efecto en las personas. Quizá Atenea nos haya otorgado esa libertad de amar, pero yo no puedo aceptarla ¡no si al hacerlo haré que dudes a quién debes proteger!

- Yo tengo muy claro mi sitio. Voy a pelear por Atenea, lo he jurado... pero tu, tu eres la única en mi corazón y en mi pensamiento. No estoy abandonando ni olvidando lo que soy, pero tú le has dado una razón a mi vida.

- Shun, por favor, tu no me amas… crees hacerlo, pero no lo haces por ti…

- ¿Lo hago por Perseo¿Por qué soy su reencarnación? No, June. Eso no tiene nada que ver. La misma Anfítrite nos lo dijo: mis hermanos y yo renacemos en cada ocasión como semidioses para poder defender a Atenea, para poder usar las armaduras divinas. Pero nosotros estamos aquí por una casualidad… nos reencontramos en esta era y en esta vida y pudimos ponerle fin a esta guerra, como tu misma lo dijiste… Y sabes tan bien como yo que lo que sentimos empezó mucho tiempo atrás, antes de saber la verdad…

- Shun, yo…

- ¿A qué le temes? –Dijo atrayéndola hacia él.- Si ambos somos reencarnaciones ¿por qué no seguir con nuestra historia¿Por qué no empezar una vez más? Sé que te amo por mi, no por lo que fui, sino por quien soy en este momento…

- Yo también te amo ¡en verdad que te amo!

_Storm clouds may gather_

_And stars may collide_

_But I love you until the end of time_

Se miraron un momento. Shun acariciaba tiernamente el rostro de June entre sus manos, ella se sentía en trance. Los rostros de ambos empezaron a acercarse…

- No puedo quedarme Shun -le dijo suavemente, apartando su rostro del suyo.- Todo lo que paso, yo estoy confundida… No estoy segura de quién soy, de lo que debo hacer… Como te dije, la armadura del Camaleón ya no responde a mi llamado…

- Pero la de Andrómeda si lo hace…

- No puedo quedarme hasta no saber cuál es mi camino. Espero me comprendas… necesito tiempo para mi, para entender, para encontrarme a mi misma.

- Déjame ir contigo entonces.

- Es algo que necesito hacer sola –entonces se separó de él, esta vez poniendo algunos pasos de distancia entre ambos.- Entiende por favor: yo era una guerrera, y ahora no sé… no quiero ser tratada como Atenea. No soy una diosa, no soy una armadura viva... no sé que soy…

_come what may_

_I will love you, _

- Te ayudaré, solo quiero estar contigo.

- Tú tienes una misión en este sitio… Por favor, si en verdad me amas tanto como dices sé que comprenderás.

- Nada de lo que haga o diga va a detenerte ¿verdad?

_Suddenly the world seems such a perfect place_

- Volveré cuando este lista. Lo prometo.

_Come what may_

_I will love you until my dying day_

- Pase lo que pase, te amare ahora y siempre.

- Yo también te amo… -ella se acercó a él, y le dio un beso muy cerca de sus labios.- Volveré cuando pueda estar junto a ti sin miedo, sin dudas…

- Cuídate mucho, Junny.

Se miraron por última vez, antes de que ella se alejara por el mismo camino por el que Shun llegó. La tarde estaba cayendo, y el viento se hacía mas helado, señal inequívoca de que el otoño se estaba acercando. La perdió de vista muy rápido, así que volteo la vista al mar, estaba calmado, sereno… no era el mismo de hace algunos días.

Se sentó a esperar a que terminara de anochecer. No estaba de ánimo para regresar… Sobre él, las primeras estrellas comenzaban a cubrir el cielo, y las primeras constelaciones a hacerse visibles. No noto que ella, Andrómeda, brillaba esa tarde con más intensidad.


End file.
